Infiltration
by danseuse
Summary: Mac et Stella rendent service au docteur Langston de Las vegas... Une infiltration sous la forme d'un couple marié en pleine lune de miel....
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma nouvelle fic ! _  
_Non, non, je n'oublie pas l'autre, mais elle est bientôt terminée donc je commence déjà celle-ci !_

_Voilà... Bonne lecture ! _

Disclaimer : je précise que je ne m'approprie pas l'univers de l'œuvre existante et que je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits. En clair, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement... :)

Infiltration.

Chapitre 1.

Stella retira le second café de l'appareil, reprit le sien et porta les deux à la table.  
- Tiens, bois, ça te fera du bien !  
- Merci.

Elles burent tranquillement leur café tout en observant la foule du Starbuck.  
Stella soupira et secoua la tête.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas rester fâchés ainsi. Tu dois lui parler. C'est juste une broutille, explique-lui.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère !  
- Lindsay, c'est ton mari ! Il te comprend mieux que personne... Parle-lui.  
- Ok.... Merci Stell.

L'intéressée fit un rapide geste de la main, voulant dire que ce n'était rien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit.  
Elle le prit et s'exclama :  
- C'est un texto de Mac !  
- Mmh... Une demande de rendez-vous peut-être ?  
- Linds, Mac est mon meilleur ami !  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Stella haussa les épaules, amusée par la réaction enfantine de Lindsay, puis ouvrit son téléphone.  
Elle grimaça aussitôt.  
- _Sinclair. Immédiatement. Mac. _Mouais, j'aurai préféré autre chose finalement...  
- Un rendez-vous ?  
- Lindsay Messer, stop ! Occupe-toi plutôt de régler ta dispute avec Danny !

La jeune scientifique sourit et regarda Stella partir pensive.  
Stella lui fit un dernier signe de la main et sortit dans la rue.  
Elle but tant bien que mal son café tout en marchant. Le texto de Mac était bref et révélait ainsi l'urgence de la convocation. Elle accéléra son allure.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Lindsay : aurait-elle vraiment désiré un rendez-vous avec Mac ?  
Non, impossible ! Il était son meilleur ami, son confident et pour rien au monde, elle ne gâcherait cette situation.  
Elle arriva devant le labo, jeta son gobelet et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sinclair.  
Elle frappa et entra d'un pas dynamique.

Mac s'y trouvait déjà, assis devant l'écran blanc.  
Elle prit place à ses côtés et lui dit bonjour d'un signe de tête.  
Sinclair prit la parole.  
- Merci pour votre rapidité Bonasera.

Il alluma l'écran devant lui et le lieutenant Langston du CSI de Las Vegas apparut en visioconférence.  
Sinclair ajouta pour ses scientifiques :  
- Le docteur Langston a besoin de votre aide. Je le laisse vous expliquer lui-même en quoi elle consiste.

Mac et Stella hochèrent la tête puis se tournèrent vers l'écran.  
Langston les salua et commença son explication :  
- Un tueur en série sévit à Las Vegas actuellement. Les victimes ont toutes le même profil : des mariés en lune de miel. Le tueur sympathise avec eux, on ne retrouve aucune trace d'effraction sur les lieux du crime. Le couple le laisse entrer sans problème.  
- Avez-vous pensé à un membre du personnel ?  
- Oui Mac. Mais l'enquête n'a pas abouti. Il ne laisse aucune empreinte. Le rituel est toujours le même : il leur fait boire une coupe de champagne dans laquelle il rajoute du bromure de pancuronium, un paralysant musculaire. Une fois ses proies immobilisées mais toujours conscientes, il les torture, ou devrais-je employer le terme charcuter, jusqu'à leur mort.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Et les victimes sont conscientes jusqu'à la fin !

Langston regarda Stella et acquiesça d'un air grave.  
Mac reprit la parole :  
- En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ?  
- Il a déjà tué trois couples, toujours dans le même hôtel. Je veux le coincer en lui tendant un piège mais mes employés sont trop connus par les médias. J'ai donc pensé à vous deux si vous et votre directeur êtes partants, bien entendu.

Un silence s'établit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Sinclair ne le coupe.  
- Vous partez demain, si vous êtes d'accord, pour Las Vegas, en infiltration. Vous serez Ella et Matt Douglas, mariés depuis un mois, en lune de miel à l'hôtel The Venetian. Langston attend votre accord. Vous avez cinq minutes pour y réfléchir. Pas plus.  
- C'est ok pour moi. Je vous dois bien ça !

Mac répondit de suite en regardant son collègue de Las Vegas, sans une once d'hésitation.  
Sinclair se tourna vers Stella.  
- C'est ok pour moi aussi.

Langston les remercia puis leur expliqua qu'il prendrait discrètement contact avec eux dès leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Il les salua et la visioconférence se termina.  
Sinclair donna ses dernières instructions.  
- Votre avion décolle demain matin à huit heures. Une voiture viendra vous chercher à vos logements respectifs, deux heures avant. Je vous accorde votre après-midi pour préparer votre départ. Taylor, briefez Messer des affaires en cours, il vous remplacera. Des questions ?

Mac secoua négativement la tête mais Stella demanda d'un ton qu'elle désirait candide :  
- En tant que couple-touriste, nous allons devoir aller dans les casinos. Est-ce qu'on a droit à une enveloppe pour jouer ou...  
- Dehors Bonasera !

Réprimant un sourire, Mac suivit sa collègue dans le couloir. Il lui dit d'un ton moqueur, une fois la porte refermée :  
- Une petite enveloppe, hein ?  
- J'aurai toujours essayé ! Je suis très chanceuse à la roulette, vous savez !

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un clin d'œil et partit sous le regard amusé de Mac. Elle alla se chercher un café en salle de repos et vit Danny et Lindsay dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Ils s'écartèrent brusquement à la vue de Stella qui s'en amusa.  
- Danny, Mac veut te voir. Des instructions à te donner.

Le jeune homme parti, Stella se servit un deuxième café. Lindsay s'approcha.  
- Alors, que te voulait Sinclair ?  
- Me marier avec Mac !  
- Quoi ?  
- On part en infiltration à Las Vegas. Un couple marié, en pleine lune de miel...  
- Ouah ! Ça va être chaud !  
- Lindsay, je t'en prie...

La jeune scientifique rit de bon cœur en voyant son ainée s'empourprer. Elle partit et avant de franchir le seuil, se tourna vers sa collègue, mutine :  
- N'oublie pas Stell, quand tu seras mariée à Mac, la discussion et la franchise sont primordiales.... après, le câlin fait le reste !

Elle partit en riant aux éclats, laissant une Stella embarrassée par les sous-entendus de sa collègue.

Tbc...

_Alors ? Envie de lire la suite ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci ! Merci beaucoup les filles ! Si vous saviez comme je m'éclate à l'écrire ! J'ai plein d'idées donc je pense que les suites vont s'enchaîner assez vite.... Je suis une fan des quiproquos !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre2.**

Stella n'avait pas dormi de la nuit : elle n'avait cessé de penser aux allusions de Lindsay.  
Elle partait pour huit jours maximum avec Mac en infiltration, dans une autre ville, dans un autre Etat, loin de l'équipe....  
C'était une première et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir. Elle appréciait être en compagnie de Mac et la perspective d'être seule avec lui la rendait tout simplement....  
Elle secoua la tête agacée de la tournure de ses pensées et râla à haute voix en ouvrant sa porte :  
- Bonasera, reprends-toi, ce n'est que pour le trav... MAC !

Elle se trouva nez à nez avec son supérieur, le poing levé, s'apprêtant à frapper.  
- Prête ?  
- Prête.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la voiture et s'installa à ses côtés, lui jetant régulièrement des petits coups d'œil : lui non plus n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.  
Elle lui dit d'un ton enjoué :  
- Vous vous êtes couché cette nuit au moins ?  
- J'ai travaillé très tard pour que les dossiers soient en ordre pour Danny.

Stella se tut, légèrement honteuse. Il avait travaillé pendant qu'elle, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui en des formes peu conventionnelles...  
Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage.  
De son côté, Mac l'observait discrètement, mal à l'aise. Il lui avait menti. Il n'avait pas travaillé autant que ça...  
Mais comment avouer à sa meilleure amie qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à elle ? Et tout cela à cause des idées salaces que Danny lui avait mis en tête !

Une fois dans l'avion, les deux scientifiques se décontractèrent un peu.  
- Alors Mac, comment on agit une fois là-bas ?  
- Et bien on est mariés donc heu... On...heu...

Il balbutia, rougit et évita le regard de sa collègue qui le rassura de suite. Elle posa une main sur son bras et chuchota :  
- Mac, être marié ne veut pas dire s'envoyer en l'air devant tout le monde ! On peut très bien être un couple discret....  
- Oui... je... heu...je n'aurai pas dit ça comme ça mais heu...ok...

Mac soupira à la fois de contentement et de crainte.  
Arriverait-il à jouer la comédie ? Arriverait-il à la toucher sans éprouver la moindre attirance ?  
Et s'ils étaient obligés de s'embrasser ?  
Ses questions le torturaient et il ferma les yeux, loin de s'imaginer que sa partenaire était la proie des mêmes tourments.

Il réussit à s'assoupir, récupérant ainsi le retard accumulé de sommeil.  
La voix de l'hôtesse demandant aux passagers d'attacher leur ceinture, le réveilla. Il regarda sa montre : cinq heures ! Il avait dormi cinq heures !  
L'avion commençait sa descente vers Las Vegas, il n'avait rien vu du vol.  
Stella dormait encore. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de la réveiller doucement. Ils devaient régler certains détails avant l'atterrissage.

Elle soupira dans son sommeil, il se sentit fondre malgré lui.  
Il se morigéna de lui-même et posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, l'éveilla.  
Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir où elle était. Elle se redressa.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Oui et vous Mac ?  
- Bien aussi.

Il se pencha vers elle, de façon à lui parler près de son oreille.  
- Réglons les derniers détails. Je suis Matt et vous Ella.  
- Et notre nom, c'est quoi déjà ?  
- Douglas.  
- Ah oui... Douglas. Rien de plus commun !  
- Vous êtes prêtes ?  
- Mouais...

Elle réfléchit un peu, les sourcils froncés et reprit la parole.  
- Est-ce que nous sommes nobles ?  
- Heu non, mais pourqu...  
- Est-ce qu'on est riches ?  
- Non plus mais....  
- Ah ben non, c'est vrai ! On n'a même pas eu d'enveloppe !  
- Stella....  
- Ella.  
- Ella.... Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
- Mac...  
- Matt.  
- Oui Matt. Pff.... On aurait dû garder nos prénoms, ça va pas être facile ça ! Bon, on n'est pas nobles, donc aucune raison que notre couple se vouvoie !

Mac sourit. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à tout cela.  
Ils virent les passagers se lever dans un brouhaha et ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient atterri.  
Stella sauta de joie et se pencha par-dessus Mac pour voir l'aéroport par le hublot.  
- Las Vegas, nous voilà ! Ses casinos, ses jeux, ses magasins....  
- Notre travail....

Stella se tourna vers son partenaire, une moue boudeuse et enfantine sur le visage.  
Il céda.  
- Ok, ok...On fera tout ça ! De toutes façons, si on veut paraitre normaux...

Stella le récompensa d'un énorme sourire et ils sortirent de l'avion en dernier. La chaleur accablante du désert du Nevada les assaillit et une fois dans la file d'attente, Stella ôta son pull, révélant un débardeur fin et moulant.  
Elle repéra les toilettes et eut l'envie de se rafraichir.

Elle donna son sac à Mac et lui dit en lui caressant la joue.  
- Mon amour, je te laisse mon sac, je vais aux toilettes.

Elle partit, laissant Mac bouche bée et tout chamboulé. Il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser : elle était entrée dans le jeu.  
Il allait devoir s'y faire...;  
Il tenta tant bien que mal d'humidifier de salive sa bouche devenue très sèche et reprit sa position dans la file.  
Une caresse dans son dos le fit sursauter et se raidir.  
Aussitôt, une voix chaude lui susurra :  
- Relax Mac ! Jouez le jeu. Il repère peut-être ses victimes dès l'aéroport !

Il acquiesça doucement, s'efforçant d'oublier la main caressante dans son dos et les boucles brunes sur son épaule.  
Bon dieu ! Cette semaine allait être un véritable enfer pour lui !

Ils passèrent enfin les douanes et sortirent de l'aéroport.  
Ils hélèrent un taxi et s'engouffrèrent dedans, y appréciant l'air climatisé !  
Stella souffla et repoussa de son front, une mèche collée par la sueur.  
- Tu sais que l'hôtel The venetian possède plusieurs piscines ?  
- Ah bon.  
- Ouep ! Dès qu'on arrive, je saute dans mon maillot et je file dans l'eau !

Mac n'eut aucune mal à imaginer sa partenaire en bikini et malgré l'air frais de l'habitacle, il eut soudain très chaud !  
Oui cette semaine allait être très difficile pour lui...

**Tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci merci ! Heureuse que cette fic vous plaise car je m'amuse beaucoup à l'imaginer ! _  
_Du coup, je vous offre encore une suite ce soir !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

Infiltration.

Chapitre 3.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel The Venetian.  
Stella en sortit aussitôt et s'adossa à la voiture, regardant droit devant elle.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, complètement émerveillée par la magnificence du bâtiment.  
Elle n'entendit même pas Mac jurer à l'intérieur du taxi. Il descendit précipitamment, fit le tour du véhicule et la prit dans ses bras.  
- Fais-moi un câlin !  
- Quoi ?

Il la prit par la taille, la serra contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
- Stella, on a oublié de mettre les alliances !  
- Merde !

Elle laissa glisser sa main entre eux deux et il lui glissa discrètement la bague à son annulaire.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.  
- Fais voir la tienne.

Toujours front contre front, il lui montra son doigt. Il la sentit sourire contre lui.  
Une toux agacée les fit réagir : le chauffeur de taxi attendait pour repartir.  
Mac se recula et vit qu'un employé avait déjà chargé leurs valises sur un charriot.  
Il le suivit, Stella à ses côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son engouement émerveillé.  
Elle découvrait le fastueux Vegas pour la première fois.  
N'oubliant pas leur couverture, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stella qui, instinctivement, enlaça sa taille, tout en gardant la tête en l'air, ne voulant rien perdre de vue.  
L'idée furtive qu'elle ne jouait pas traversa la pensée de Mac mais il la renia très vite.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel et s'arrêtèrent stupéfaits. Même Mac fut ébahi.  
L'hôtel se voulait une réplique exacte de Venise. Une vraie petite ville dans un immense complexe hôtelier.  
Il y avait même des gondoles sur l'eau, s'infiltrant au travers d'une zone commerciale démesurée.  
Il sentit sa partenaire soupirer :  
- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Venise...

Il sourit devant son air envieux et l'entraîna vers le comptoir où il la lâcha.  
- Monsieur et madame Douglas.  
- Bonjour et bienvenue au Venetian.

Stella interrompit l'employée en harponnant le bras de Mac :  
- Regarde ! Elles fonctionnent réellement !

Elle avait vu des touristes monter sur les gondoles et était toute excitée.  
Mac se tourna vers la femme de l'accueil.  
- Veuillez excuser ma femme, elle n'est jamais venue ici auparavant.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l'habitude ! Oh ! Vous avez la suite nuptiale ! Vous êtes de jeunes mariés ?

La mention de la suite attira l'attention de Stella qui s'approcha pour écouter. Elle entendit Mac répondre :  
- Oui depuis un mois. Nous sommes en lune de miel.  
- Mes félicitations monsieur et madame Douglas !

La situation commençant à l'amuser follement, Stella ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, en entourant le cou de Mac de ses bras.  
- Merci... Ce premier mois a été un pur bonheur, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?  
- Oui, je...

Il s'interrompit brutalement, sentant les lèvres de Stella parcourir son cou.  
_Bon dieu, à quoi jouait-elle ?_  
Il fut sauvé par la standardiste et put ainsi contrôler la brusque bouffée de désir qui l'avait envahi.  
Il s'éloigna de sa partenaire pour aller signer le registre, se concentrant pour ne pas y annoter son vrai nom.  
Il prit ensuite la carte d'ouverture de la porte, salua l'hôtesse et tint Stella par la main, ne trouvant que cette solution pour l'éloigner de son corps.  
Fort heureusement pour lui, Stella regardait de nouveau autour d'elle, poussant régulièrement des cris enthousiastes.  
Mac soupira.  
Si le tueur ne les repérait pas dès leur arrivée, il était vraiment aveugle... ou sourd !

Ils suivirent le bagagiste et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.  
Stella prit alors la parole d'une voix posée en se tournant vers l'employé.  
- Cet hôtel est immense ! Combien y-a-t-il de chambres ?  
- 7 000, madame.  
- Intéressant !

Stella jeta un coup d'œil à Mac qui se détendit d'un bloc : il retrouvait le professionnalisme de sa collègue. Son attitude n'était qu'une façade, elle n'avait pas oublié l'objectif premier de leur venue.  
Un élan d'admiration le traversa lorsqu'il la regarda.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils suivirent l'employé qui déverrouilla la porte de leur suite. Il déchargea les valises, leur rendit la carte et les laissa découvrir seuls leur nouveau nid.  
Les deux scientifiques entrèrent presque intimidés, se tenant toujours par la main. Ils ne purent retenir leurs exclamations !  
Un lit immense occupait la première pièce avec fauteuil et coiffeuse. Devant eux, trois marches menaient vers la seconde salle aussi luxueuse que la première. Un salon y trônait devant un écran plat géant.  
Stella plaisanta :  
- Une télé dans une suite nuptiale ! Mauvais point pour le concepteur ! Les couples ont mieux à faire je pense !

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Mac et avança, sans voir son visage s'empourprer à l'idée de ce "_mieux à faire_". Il essaya de ne pas y associer les baisers de la jeune femme dans son cou un peu plus tôt.  
Stella monta les trois marches et se pencha sur la balustrade qui séparait les deux pièces. Elle observa Mac et sourit :  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sinclair m'a virée de son bureau lorsque j'ai réclamé une enveloppe !

Mac rit nerveusement. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'il allait cohabiter dans cette chambre, avec sa partenaire, pendant huit jours.  
Stella se rendit compte de son embarras, constatant qu'il n'avait pas fait un pas depuis leur arrivée...  
Il semblait tétanisé.  
- Mac, ça va ?

Il haussa les épaules et hocha faiblement la tête.  
Elle s'approcha lentement, l'œil scrutateur, les sourcils froncés.  
- Mac, arrêtez de stresser ! Ce tueur va vite nous repérer et cette infiltration va très vite se terminer ! Vous pourrez retrouver votre chez-vous et votre tranquillité en un clin d'œil !

Elle se tourna agacée et se laissa choir sur le canapé. Elle prit la télécommande et commença à zapper sans forcément regarder les images trouvées.  
S'en voulant de sa réaction exagérée et peu sympathique, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et décida de sortir le calumet de la paix.  
- Stella, je suis désolé. C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas... enfin bref ! Je suis heureux de passer cette semaine avec vous !

Le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui rendit le conforta dans son choix. Il avait bien fait de s'excuser.  
Elle se leva d'un bond et sautillant sur place, se dirigea vers sa valise.  
- Mac, tu viens te baigner avec moi !

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé et regarda vers le plafond.  
_Mon dieu, pourquoi autant de supplices ?_

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Encore un gros gros merci pour vos comm ! **_

_**Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! **_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 4.**

Stella s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis dix minutes déjà et Mac attendait peu serein la vision de sa collègue en bikini.  
Le téléphone de la chambre sonna, le tirant de son anxiété latente.  
Deux minutes plus tard, il voyait de nouveau la vie en rose. Il frappa gaiement à la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit, révélant enfin sa partenaire.  
Il en fut presque déçu !  
Elle avait eu le temps d'enfiler une robe légère par-dessus son maillot de bain.  
- Stell, le directeur de l'hôtel vient d'appeler. On a retrouvé notre valise, je dois aller le voir.  
- Mais...  
- Je sais, on n'a pas égaré de valise. Sûrement une tactique de Langston pour me voir. Je te rejoins à la piscine.  
- Ok...

Il partit sans demander son reste, heureux de cette opportunité, heureux de se retrouver seul quelques instants.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie de Stella, mais elle mettait ses sens tellement en émoi depuis leur arrivée, qu'il se sentait complètement perdu !  
Jamais une femme ne lui avait autant chamboulé les sens depuis Claire.  
Il se sentit paradoxalement ravi de cette situation et décida de déstresser et de profiter enfin de la vie.

Mais lorsque le docteur Langston lui expliqua que le tueur ne s'attaquait qu'aux couples en lune de miel et d'apparence très amoureuse, l'angoisse l'étreignit de nouveau.  
Devinant son mal-être, son collègue de Las Vegas tenta de l'aider.  
- Mac, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup et que jouer ce petit jeu d'amoureux transi avec une de vos subordonnées n'est pas évident mais Stella et vous, êtes mon dernier espoir ! Deux de mes CSI sont en poste dans l'hôtel, en tant qu'employés mais cela ne suffit pas. Vous seul pouvez appâter le tueur !  
- Nous le ferons, nous coincerons votre assassin.  
- Merci Mac ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous !

Mac prit congé et alla se changer pour retrouver "sa femme" à la piscine. Il parvint à reprendre de l'assurance en lui et parvint même à relativiser cette histoire de couple.  
Après tout, Stella était sa meilleure amie, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait le faire !  
Il arriva à la piscine et la trouva dans l'eau. Elle le repéra et lui montra son transat.  
Il s'installa à ses côtés.  
- Matt, viens te baigner !  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie !

Elle repartit faire ses brasses et il la regarda fendre voluptueusement l'eau, telle une sirène.  
Après quelques allers-retours d'un bord à l'autre, elle se dirigea vers l'échelle, en face de Mac.  
Elle allait sortir...  
La gorge de Mac se noua. Il se sentit tétanisé, gelé sur place.  
Néanmoins, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.  
Il la vit essorer ses cheveux puis lentement monter l'escalier, révélant peu à peu son corps.  
Et quel corps !  
Subjugué, Mac l'observa transi. Un corps élancé et musclé, sans aucune imperfection.  
L'eau ruisselait sur ses épaules carrées, sa taille menue, ses jambes longues et fines.... Sa poitrine restait cachée par deux triangles de tissus mais Mac put déceler les tétons qui pointaient fièrement en réaction avec l'eau froide.

Il sentit avec horreur son corps réagir instantanément à cette vision intime et son membre se dresser de plaisir.  
Mortifié à l'idée que Stella ne le découvre dans cet état, il ne vit qu'une solution de retrait : il se leva d'un bond, courut très vite, frôla sa collègue et plongea dans l'eau.  
Stella l'observa étonnée, nager avec entrain, enchaînant les traversées d'un crawl énergique.  
Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce brusque revirement, elle rejoignit son transat et s'y laissa tomber avec délice pour se sécher au soleil.  
Elle soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux, bien forcée d'avouer que cette infiltration prenait pour le moment un air de vacances.  
Elle sentit soudain une ombre passer au-dessus d'elle et ouvrit les yeux, souriante, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Mac.

L'eau froide eut l'effet escompté et calma les ardeurs de Mac dont la virilité reposait de nouveau.  
Les traversées énergiques avaient aussi permis d'évacuer la tension qui l'habitait depuis leur arrivée.  
Apaisé, il risqua un œil vers Stella et la vit en grande conversation avec un homme grand et brun.  
Mac fronça les sourcils et pris d'une impulsion subite, sortit de l'eau et se rapprocha de sa collègue.  
- Tu avais raison ma chérie, l'eau est délicieusement bonne !

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, une remerciement discret sur les lèvres.  
Elle vira vers l'inconnu.  
- Je vous présente mon mari, Matt Douglas. Matt, ce charmant monsieur se proposait de me crémer le dos.  
- Oh, c'est vraiment aimable de votre part, mais je préfère le faire moi-même !

L'homme n'insista pas et après un dernier regard pour Stella, il partit sous les yeux scrutateurs de Mac.  
Il s'assit dans son transat et marmonna :  
- Un suspect potentiel. Je t'ai à l'œil mon grand !  
- Matt ?  
- Mmh ?

Un tube de crème solaire se balança devant ses yeux et il regarda Stella, de nouveau gêné.  
Elle chantonna :  
- Pris à ton propre piège !

Elle posa le tube dans ses mains et s'allongea sur le ventre.  
Mac versa doucement la crème dans le creux de sa main et la posa sur les omoplates de Stella qui sursauta au contact des mains froides de Mac.  
La voyant réagir aussi vivement, il eut un petit sourire rusé. Il avait beaucoup souffert, à elle de ressentir à son tour certaines émotions...  
Même si Mac avait un vague envie de vengeance derrière la tête, il voulait également découvrir ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement à son approche.

Il réchauffa ses mains de son souffle et les appliqua, pleines de crème, dans le dos de Stella.  
Il prit soin de bien l'étaler avant d'accentuer la pression de ses mains, parcourant sa peau au grain de velours, de ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille et remontant en de légères caresses...  
Il sentit Stella frissonner, puis se raidir. Il continua néanmoins, bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, frôlant à chaque passage le côté de ses seins...  
Il se pencha ensuite à son oreille, s'appuyant sur son corps, chuchotant :  
- Ton dos est protégé.  
- Merci.

Il s'allongea sur son transat et sourit.  
Stella gardait la tête enfouie dans sa serviette et évitait de croiser son regard.  
Son corps avait réagi comme il le fallait.  
Son merci était rauque et étouffé.  
Mac ferma les yeux, heureux : Il avait sa réponse.

**Tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

Infiltration.

Chapitre 5.

Assise dans le fauteuil, Stella attendait que Mac sorte de la salle de bain pour aller dîner.  
Elle soupira. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé depuis l'épisode crémeux de la piscine. Troublée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti, elle montrait à son tour de la gêne.  
Il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour apaiser son ventre brûlant de désir pour son collègue et ami. Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.  
Pourquoi en vouloir à Mac ? Il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il était loin de s'imaginer l'effet qu'il lui faisait...  
Elle devait se comporter de nouveau normalement avec lui. Mac était son meilleur ami, rien de plus ! Et puis, ce n'était qu'un jeu...

C'est donc avec un sourire qu'elle l'accueillit, sortant de la salle de bain, en costume.  
Il essayait tant bien que mal de nouer sa cravate en marmonnant.  
Amusée, Stella s'approcha et repoussant ses mains, décida de l'aider à la nouer. Pour garder les idées claires, elle préféra parler de l'enquête.  
- Tu ne m'as pas raconté ton entrevue avec Langston.  
- Oh...

Mac rougit et s'éloigna avant de parler. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et noua ses chaussures, fuyant le regard de sa collègue.  
- Le tueur ne s'en prend qu'aux couples en lune de miel.  
- Bien, c'est ce que nous sommes !  
- Et... très amoureux l'un de l'autre, enfin, d'apparence quoi !  
- Oh...

Il releva enfin la tête et avoua d'un air embarrassé :  
- Je lui ai promis qu'on le coincerait donc heu... nous...  
- Nous devons jouer le jeu à fond !

Il hocha timidement la tête puis face à la moue moqueuse de Stella, changea de sujet.  
- Il faut donc qu'on se montre ! Après le dîner, casino ou night-club ?  
- Mmh... Casino. Je me sens trop lasse pour aller danser !  
- On ne fera qu'une courte apparition. Prête ?  
- Prête.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Stella avant de la refermer.  
Ils prirent l'ascenseur et partirent vers l'un des seize restaurants.  
Attrapant la main de Mac, Stella soupira, légèrement négative. Elle souffla :  
- Comment veux-tu qu'il nous repère dans cet hôtel immense ?  
- Stella... Tous les hommes t'ont déjà repérée, crois-moi !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de rougir au compliment semi-caché.  
Lorsqu'ils prirent place à la table, elle vit Mac parcourir du regard la salle. Il avoua à demi-mots :  
- Tu as raison, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !  
- alors... Faisons en sorte qu'il nous remarque !

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Mac au-dessus de la table et le fixa. Il rit nerveusement, happé malgré lui par le regard émeraude.  
Le repas fut agréable et les deux scientifiques en oublièrent presque totalement leur mission.  
Soudain Mac se raidit et reprit la main de sa collègue, se penchant vers elle pour chuchoter :  
- C'est l'homme de la piscine là-bas !

Stella se tourna discrètement et vit un bel homme grand et brun.  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
- Certain !  
- Peut-être que s'il enlevait sa chemise....  
- Stella !  
- Ella.... Je m'appelle Ella... et je plaisantais !

Elle chuchota sa dernière phrase et la termina d'un clin d'œil, amusée par la réaction outrée de son partenaire. Elle se redressa dynamique.  
- On y va ?

Il acquiesça, se leva et se raidit lorsque Stella entoura sa nuque de ses bras, approchant de très très près son visage.  
Il déglutit difficilement. Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et souffla à son oreille :  
- Je plaisantais Mac...

Elle embrassa une dernière fois son cou avant de reculer légèrement. Elle sourit face à son regard trouble.  
- Souviens-toi, nous sommes très amoureux.

Elle défit ses bras et il lui entoura les épaules. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils sortirent du restaurant.  
_Nous sommes très amoureux..._  
Cette phrase raisonnait étrangement en Mac et il dut se faire violence pour se remettre dans le jeu.  
Ils arrivèrent dans l'un des casinos et Stella poussa un cri enthousiaste.  
- La roulette, regarde ! Et les machines à sous, tu as vu ?? Ah j'adore les machines à sous !

Elle traina Mac jusque l'une d'elle et commença à jouer, non avare d'exclamations de toutes sortes.  
Mac sourit, assez fier de sa collègue : en moins de cinq minutes, la moitié du casino les avait regardés au moins une fois...  
Leur entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue. A lui de rentrer dans son rôle maintenant.  
Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Stella et la regarda jouer. Lorsque les pièces se mirent à tinter, elle cria de joie et il la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer.  
La reposant doucement, il planta son regard dans le sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un léger baiser.  
- Je te laisse ramasser ton gain, je vais au bar nous commander à boire.  
- Ok...

La voix de la jeune femme était de nouveau rauque. Elle l'observa partir pensive, un doigt frôlant ses lèvres, troublée.  
_Ce n'était qu'un jeu, Stella, ce n'était qu'un jeu..._  
Chassant ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête, elle se baissa le cœur battant à se rompre et ramassa les pièces.  
Elle rejoignit ensuite Mac et le vit assis sur un tabouret, en grande conversation avec un autre couple. Elle s'approcha, colla son corps au sien et posa un bras sur ses épaules. Il entoura sa taille.  
- Chérie, je te présente Tom et Nicky Porter. Ma femme, Ella.

Stella leur serra la main puis se pencha vers "son mari" et lui demanda d'un ton gémissant.  
- Matt, si on allait se coucher ?  
- Excusez-nous, ma femme est fatiguée...  
- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de dormir ?

Elle passa ses lèvres dans son cou et dispersa ici et là des petits baisers. L'homme la regardait fixement et Mac le repéra de suite.  
Il repoussa doucement Stella et ils partirent.  
Elle chuchota :  
- Alors ce couple ?  
- En lune de miel aussi.  
- Ils n'ont pas l'air très proche...  
- Je me suis fait la même réflexion et lui, je le trouve étrange...

Ils montèrent jusque leur chambre et se séparèrent devant la porte. Mac l'ouvrit et entra nerveux.  
Il balbutia :  
- Heu... Je... Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Stella se tourna vers lui, aussi embarrassée que lui l'était.  
- Mac, le tueur est peut-être un employé. S'il vient nous apporter le petit déjeuner demain matin et qu'il te trouve sur le sofa, notre infiltration est à l'eau ! Comportons nous en adultes ! Ce lit est assez grand pour deux.  
- Ok...

Elle s'éloigna vers la salle de bain pour se changer, laissant Mac observer le lit d'un œil hagard...  
_Il allait dormir avec Stella...._

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Et voilà la seconde suite du jour ! Ne me demandez pas une troisième hein ! Je pense qu'il faudra attendre ce WE...sauf si je trouve un peu de temps demain soir... on verra...**_  
_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Infiltration**

**Chapitre 6.**

Il prit un maximum de temps pour se préparer à sa nuit. Il prit une douche, se sécha lentement, revêtit ses t-shirt et caleçon calmement...  
Il voulait, il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'elle serait endormie lorsqu'il irait la rejoindre.  
Hélas, la lumière filtrait toujours sous la porte.  
_Bon sang, elle se disait fatiguée !_  
Il inspira et expira longuement tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Plus il prolongeait son temps dans la salle de bain, plus il se sentait complètement idiot.

Prenant sur lui, il sortit enfin et la vit : assise contre la tête du lit, elle était plongée dans la documentation de l'hôtel.  
Les draps lui arrivaient à la taille et seul un débardeur à fines bretelles s'offrait à son regard.  
Il se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'une nuisette ou s'il y avait un bas assorti avec ce haut...  
Il l'observait du seuil de la salle de bain mais elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui.  
Il se glissa dans les draps et resta assis à ses côtés, le rythme de son cœur nettement plus élevé que la normale.  
- Tu regardes quoi ?

Oh mon dieu, d'où sortait-il cette voix fluette, digne d'un adolescent boutonneux ?  
Il se racla la gorge et l'entendit lui répondre de sa voix habituelle :  
- Je regarde où nous pouvons aller demain pour que le tueur nous remarque.

Pas un filet rauque, pas une once de stress, elle parlait boulot sans ressentir le moindre souci de l'avoir dans son lit.  
Et lui ?  
Lui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration, tentant de la rendre la plus inaudible au possible.  
Lui essayait de fixer le papier, faisant des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas loucher vers le décolleté et les épaules nues de Stella.  
Il luttait corps et âme pour ne pas directement lui sauter dessus et elle ?  
Elle lui lisait tranquillement le prospectus.  
Il gémit de douleur.  
- Stella....

A son regard étonné, il s'empourpra. Merde, il avait parlé tout haut !  
Il dit d'une voix faiblarde :  
- On décide de tout cela demain, je suis fatigué.  
- Pas de souci. Dormons !

Elle déposa les papiers sur la table de nuit, s'enfonça sous la couette et lui tourna le dos.  
- Bonne nuit Mac.  
- Heu... Bonne nuit.

Il éteignit la lumière et resta longuement assis dans le noir à fixer l'obscurité.  
Comment faisait-elle ?  
Il l'entendit soupirer...  
Il entendit son souffle se faire plus long...  
Elle s'était endormie.

Il se laissa alors glisser sous la couette et s'allongea, faisant bien attention à longer son bord.  
Il la sentit bouger et retint sa respiration. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Encore une fois.  
Il tenta de se détendre, pensant au tueur qui courait dans l'hôtel.  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement rattraper par le sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il les rouvrit d'un coup sec, retenant de justesse un cri.  
Son cœur fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine.  
Oh bon dieu, il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque si elle continuait ! Son heure était venue, ici, dans une chambre d'hôtel de Las Vegas !  
Il sentit à son grand désespoir un second pied glacé se coller à lui.  
Il tâta son côté : le vide. Aucune chance d'évasion.  
Un parfum agréable vint lui chatouiller les narines... Il tendit une main tremblante et n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour toucher un corps. Il la retira brutalement et soupira.  
_Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée sagement de son côté ?_

Complètement tétanisé de la tête au pied, il n'osait même pas bouger un cil. Les pieds de la jeune femme se réchauffaient à son contact et il pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière et profonde.  
Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui... Et lui, à se tenir aussi près du bord, allait bien finir par tomber du lit !  
Epuisé, le souffle court, il se laissa aller, forçant ses muscles à se décontracter.  
Par sécurité, il s'éloigna du vide et entra en contact avec le corps féminin.  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : elle se colla à lui, sa jambe sur les siennes, un bras sur son torse.  
Elle soupira de bien-être dans son sommeil.

Mac eut soudain envie de rire. Il imagina gaiement la tête de Stella si elle se réveillait la première et se voyait dans cette position !  
Se détendant progressivement avec cette image délicieuse en tête, il se laissa bercer par la respiration de sa collègue et la rejoignit au pays des songes.

Il rêva qu'on frappait à la porte, plusieurs fois...  
Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit Stella encore profondément endormie contre lui.  
Un homme poussant un charriot empli de victuailles entra dans la chambre. Il eut un infime temps d'arrêt en voyant Stella blottie contre Mac puis continua.  
- Bonjour monsieur. Petit déjeuner ?  
- Heu... Vous avez frappé ?  
- Oui monsieur. Et comme il n'y avait pas l'écriteau "Ne pas déranger" sur la porte, je suis entré.

Réveillée par les deux voix d'hommes, Stella ouvrit les yeux et perçut avec effroi le torse de Mac sous elle.  
Elle se raidit et n'osa plus bouger, honteuse.  
Elle sentit Mac lui caresser tendrement la joue.  
- Chérie, réveille-toi, cet employé nous apporte le petit déjeuner.

Elle se redressa lentement, remontant les draps jusqu'à son cou et jeta un rapide sourire à Mac. Il ne semblait pas du tout incommodé de cette situation. Mais comment faisait-il pour rester si serein ?  
Et depuis quand était-elle dans ses bras ?  
Elle se rendit compte que l'employé attendait une réponse.  
Elle maugréa :  
- Que m'avez-vous demandé ?  
- Café ou thé ?  
- Café avec plein de caféine surtout !  
- Laissez-nous heu....  
- Nick, monsieur, je m'appelle Nick.  
- Laissez-nous Nick, nous allons nous servir nous-mêmes.  
- Heu mais...

L'employé fixa gravement Mac puis Stella. Il s'attarda sur la jeune femme et Mac, agacé, le raccompagna à la porte, le jetant presque dehors.  
Il revint, prit le plateau et le posa sur le lit. Il reprit sa place aux côtés de Stella en marmonnant :  
- Il est étrange cet employé ! Il avait l'air de vouloir rester ! Il ferait un excellent suspect !

Stella hocha la tête et avala sans mot dire une gorgée de café. Elle avait grandement besoin d'un remontant !

Dans le couloir, l'employé fixait la porte de chambre, d'un air complètement ébahi.  
Il s'éloigna et prit son portable en secouant la tête.  
Devant l'ascenseur, il répondit à son interlocuteur en chuchotant :  
- Docteur Langston, c'est Nick. J'ai un problème : Mac Taylor ne m'a pas reconnu et vient de me virer de leur chambre. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

**Tbc....**

_

* * *

_

_**Pour celles qui ne regardent pas les Experts, Nick Stockes est un des CSI de Las Vegas... Voilà, petite précision pour la compréhension de l'histoire.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me revoilà !!! _

_Je suis en vacances pour 15 jours, je vais donc avoir du temps pour écrire, ce qui me manquait réellement ces derniers jours ! _  
_Et sans vouloir vous effrayer, j'ai l'impression que cette fic va être longue. Ne voulant bâcler aucun détail, et ne voulant omettre aucun oubli, il va y avoir plusieurs chapitres...._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Infiltration.

Chapitre 7.

Mac était parti depuis dix minutes, appelé par le directeur pour sa valise disparue.  
Stella repoussa le plateau et s'allongea sur le lit, repensant à son réveil dans les bras de son partenaire....  
Il n'avait pas eu l'air gêné...  
Jouait-il son rôle à cet instant ou cette situation lui convenait-elle assez bien finalement ?  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer la seconde solution, c'était plus fort qu'elle.  
Elle avait passé une très agréable journée en sa compagnie la veille, et malgré sa gêne à son réveil, elle avait adoré se retrouver dans ses bras.  
Les paroles de Lindsay lui revinrent en tête... Mac Taylor était son meilleur ami.  
Voulait-elle plus ?

Stella sourit, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit perturbé.  
Oui, elle allait essayer....  
Piéger Mac n'était pas très fairplay mais elle devait savoir !  
Elle se leva énergique et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Mac revint dans la chambre, honteux.  
Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Il entendit la douche couler puis s'arrêter.  
Il ôta sa veste, la jeta négligemment sur le lit et se dirigea vers le petit salon.  
Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le loquet de la porte de salle de bain s'ouvrir.  
Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Stella et se figea. Les cheveux encore humides, elle ne portait qu'une serviette, enroulée autour de son corps nu.  
Il en resta coi, la fixant des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur ses jambes, fasciné par le carré musclé de ses épaules.  
- Oh, Mac ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà revenu !

Sa voix était enjouée. Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle prenait ses vêtements. Il était loin de se douter que sous l'apparence calme de la jeune femme, se cachait un cœur palpitant à l'extrême.  
Le regard de Mac qu'elle sentait sur elle, la brûlait littéralement.  
Elle se retourna, il la fixait toujours, parcourant l'ensemble de son corps sans aucune discrétion.  
Elle lui sourit, en le doublant.  
- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, j'arrive.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle referma la porte de la salle de bain et se laissa tomber contre elle, les jambes flageolantes.  
Son visage s'éclaira : elle avait obtenu sa réponse.  
Pendant ce temps, assis sur le canapé, Mac régulait tant bien que mal sa respiration haletante et laborieuse, le corps à moitié nu de sa partenaire l'obsédant encore et encore !  
Il ferma les yeux, proche de l'apoplexie.  
- Alors, que t'a dit Langston ?

Sa voix le fit sursauter. Il rouvrit les yeux et la fixa : elle portait une robe d'été légère, cintrée à la taille. Ses pieds nus, ses cheveux fous lui donnaient un air sauvageon... Superbe !  
Il toussota pour se redonner de l'aplomb et marmonna :  
- Ce n'est pas mon jour, on dirait...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il y avait le serveur de ce matin avec lui. C'est Nick Stockes. Il travaille pour Langston et il devait nous donner les instructions pour la journée.

Stella ouvrit de grands yeux et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle parvint à demander, mi figue mi-raisin :  
- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que le suspect que tu as viré de la chambre ce matin était un CSI ?

Il baissa doucement la tête, honteux, et la releva aussitôt, courroucé lorsqu'elle éclata de rire.  
- Hé ! Toi non plus, tu ne l'as pas reconnu !

Ne retenant plus son fou-rire, elle parvint à articuler entre deux hoquets :  
- Tu es de mauvaise foi, Mac ! Je ne suis jamais venue à Las Vegas, je ne pouvais pas le connaître ! Toi si !  
- Mmh...

La tête boudeuse de Mac la fit de nouveau rire et elle s'approcha de lui. S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle s'excusa pour sa réaction, les yeux pétillants, se retenant pour ne pas éclater encore une fois.  
- Alors, mon cher mari, quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ?  
- Et bien ma chère femme vilaine moqueuse, voici l'emploi du temps du dernier couple assassiné.

Il lui tendit le papier donné précédemment par Langston et elle le prit hilare.  
Elle le parcourut calmement et retrouva de suite son sérieux professionnel.  
- Alors : gondoles, shopping, visites de la ville, hammam, piscine, night-clubs tous les soirs, casino.... Programme classique pour des touristes. On commence par quoi ?  
- Un petit tour de gondole ?  
- Mmh.... Mac Taylor, vous savez parler aux femmes !

Elle se leva en riant et alla mettre ses chaussures.  
Mac secoua la tête en l'observant : cette femme allait le rendre complètement dingue !

Arrivés devant les gondoles, Stella ne put retenir son excitation. Elle sautillait sur place comme un enfant devant un jouet fabuleux.  
Ce fut enfin leur tour.  
Mac s'installa puis Stella grimpa dans l'embarcation, s'aidant de la main du gondolier.  
Elle vit le regard peu amène que jeta Mac au pauvre homme et se retint encore une fois pour ne pas rire.  
Elle se blottit dans les bras accueillants de "son mari" et se laissa aller à admirer le paysage.  
Elle soupira :  
- On se croirait vraiment à Venise.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour positionner sa bouche devant l'oreille de Mac. Elle chuchota :  
- Mac, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être avec toi, ici...

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le temps s'arrêta...  
Ils étaient dorénavant sûrs d'un fait : en cet instant, ils ne jouaient plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
- Une petite photo souvenir ?

Ils sursautèrent mutuellement et virent un photographe devant eux. La balade en barque était terminée, la gondole de nouveau amarrée au ponton. Ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien.  
L'arrivée impromptue du photographe remit Mac dans le travail. Que ferait un vrai couple en lune de miel ?  
Il répondit enfin :  
- Oui bien sûr !

Il attrapa Stella par les épaules, elle colla sa joue à la sienne et le photographe les mitrailla.  
Ils devaient ressembler à un couple de touristes lambda en cet instant.  
Mac aida sa collègue à sortir de la gondole et ils marchèrent silencieusement parmi les échoppes.  
Ce qui venait de se passer dans la gondole les avait fortement troublés et aucun d'eux n'osait reprendre la parole.  
- Hé ! Matt, Ella ! Houhouuuuu !!!!

Ils se tournèrent d'un seul homme et virent le couple rencontré la veille au casino, s'approcher à grands pas.  
Mac enlaça Stella. Le jeu reprenait.

Tbc....


	8. Chapter 8

_**Joyeuses Pâques à toutes ! **_

_**Et bonne lecture !**_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 8.**

Tom et Nicky Porter étaient volubiles et parlaient à tout va, sans se formaliser du silence quasi-religieux de l'autre couple.  
Nicky leur posait une question et y répondait elle-même dans la seconde qui suivait.  
Tom Porter observa longuement Stella de la tête aux pieds, avant de s'adresser directement à elle :  
- Vous êtes vraiment ravissante Ella.  
- Merci.  
- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?  
- Oh, nous n'avons pas de programme bien précis. Nous allons là où notre envie nous porte.

Il acquiesça tout en la fixant et Stella commença à en ressentir de la gêne. Elle se colla davantage à Mac qui resserra son bras protecteur autour de sa taille.  
Elle se tourna vers Nicky, pour fuir le regard devenu lourd et embarrassant de Tom.  
- Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous prévu ?

La jeune femme jeta un regard à son mari et haussa les épaules.  
- On ne sait pas trop... On pourrait peut-être rester tous les quatre ?

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette proposition puis Mac prit enfin la parole, d'une voix un peu cassante.  
- C'est notre lune de miel et nous préférons rester tous les deux à... profiter l'un de l'autre !  
- Oh...

Sentant Nicky déçue, Stella s'empressa d'ajouter pour adoucir les paroles de Mac :  
- Mais nous pourrions dîner ensemble ce soir ?  
- Oh oui ! Avec plaisir ! Hein Tom ?  
- Oui en effet, avec plaisir...

Il avait répondu tout en jetant un regard gourmand à Stella, puis il fit brusquement demi-tour, suivi de sa femme.  
Les deux scientifiques observèrent le couple s'éloigner. La femme trottait derrière son mari qui marchait à vive allure sans faire l'effort de l'attendre.  
Stella soupira :  
- Il n'a pas l'air très amoureux de sa femme !  
- Je pense la même chose. Je vais les signaler à Langston pour qu'il enquête sur eux.  
- Je n'aime pas cet homme et je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde ! Il me rappelle...  
- Francky ?  
- Mmh...  
- On va les questionner discrètement ce soir et essayer de découvrir qui sont ces deux étranges personnes.

Elle hocha la tête en frissonnant.  
Une fois le couple parti, elle ne s'était pas éloignée de Mac. Lui non plus ne s'était pas écarté d'elle, appréciant de plus en plus cette promiscuité.  
Ils reprirent leur promenade tranquille au milieu des échoppes.  
Ils entrèrent dans une boutique et Stella le lâcha pour essayer des lunettes de soleil. Elle quémandait son avis à chaque essai et il le lui donnait avec plaisir. Mac sourit.  
Ils n'avaient pas trop de difficultés pour jouer les couples amoureux. Tous leurs gestes semblaient si naturels...  
Il repensa à l'aveu de Stella dans la barque. Il se souvint alors de son regard si doux, si tendre comme empli d'amour ?  
Le sien avait-il révélé les mêmes sentiments ?

Une exclamation de sa partenaire le ramena à elle. Il la vit accroupie près du comptoir.  
Il s'approcha et aperçut l'objet de son plaisir : un panier rempli de quatre chiots, âgés d'à peine deux mois, avec leur mère.  
Stella leur parla d'une voix douce et en prit un dans ses bras.  
Le chiot posa automatiquement sa truffe dans son cou, recherchant de la chaleur.  
Elle lança un regard émerveillé à Mac qui s'approcha et caressa la boule de poils.  
- Il a trouvé sa maîtresse, on dirait.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.  
- Tu sais bien qu'avec notre métier, c'est impossible : il serait toujours tout seul...

Elle le reposa tristement dans le panier et l'observa retrouver sa mère qui effaça l'odeur humaine à grands coups de langue.  
Mac la contempla : il avait envie de lui acheter la portée entière rien que pour revoir un sourire sur son visage. Il ne supportait pas de la sentir malheureuse...et ce, depuis toujours.  
Ils sortirent de la boutique en silence puis Mac dit d'un ton enjoué :  
- Et si on allait pique niquer dans un des parcs de la ville ? Sortir un peu de cet hôtel nous fera du bien.  
- Bonne idée cher mari !

Il grimaça à l'ironie de ces deux derniers mots et elle lui prit la main en riant.  
Ils marchèrent vers une épicerie pour acheter tout ce qu'il fallait.

_Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Ils allaient sortir de l'hôtel._  
_Ce sera moins facile pour lui de les suivre..._  
_Tant pis, il les retrouverait en fin de journée ! Il n'allait pas les laisser tomber ou plutôt la laisser tomber elle !_  
_Il l'avait remarquée dès son arrivée : grande, belle, altière, émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait mais éperdument amoureuse aussi. Elle ne lâchait pas son mari d'une semelle ! Il allait devoir s'en contenter._  
_Il avait l'habitude après tout ! Comme pour les premiers couples, il tuerait rapidement le mari pour ensuite s'occuper longuement de la femme. Il entendit son rire avant même de les apercevoir._  
_Un rire cristallin, qui l'envoutait totalement._  
_Il les observa partir, toujours enlacés..._  
_Il allait devoir se montrer fin stratège pour s'insinuer dans leur couple si soudé._  
_Se faire une place..._  
_Les côtoyer longuement..._  
_Endormir leur méfiance..._  
_Il la revit elle, au bord de la piscine, en maillot de bain et la sueur perla à son front aussitôt._  
_Il sortit son mouchoir pour s'éponger et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées._

Stella mettait une dernière touche de rouge à ses lèvres, repensant à leur journée au parc.  
Magnifique ! Seul ce mot lui venait à l'esprit pour résumer cette sortie.  
Elle avait retrouvé la complicité d'antan avec son meilleur ami. Il lui avait beaucoup parlé de son enfance, de son père autoritaire… Ils s'étaient assis au pied d'un arbre, profitant de l'ombre et il avait continué à se confier encore et encore... des détails de sa vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas...  
Et tout naturellement, elle s'était de nouveau blottie contre lui.  
Trop naturellement ?  
Elle était pleinement consciente que leur relation amicale évoluait doucement vers un rapprochement plus intimiste et même si ce changement lui faisait peur, elle le voulait. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle le savait.  
Mais lui, le savait-il ?

Il sortit de la salle de bain et elle l'aida tout naturellement à nouer sa cravate.  
Trop naturellement ?  
Il la serra dans ses bras et la baisa tout naturellement sur la joue pour la remercier.  
Trop naturellement ?

Elle secoua la tête pour y chasser toutes ces pensées folles qui l'encombraient.  
Un dîner avec un couple assez spécial les attendait et elle devait garder l'esprit clair et lucide.  
Elle observa Mac, puis d'un geste subit et impulsif, oubliant toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'elle venait de prendre, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres...

**Tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 9.**

Ils marchaient en silence dans le couloir. Mac prit la main de Stella qui retira aussitôt la sienne d'un geste brusque.  
Il se pencha vers elle et murmura :  
- On est censé être très amoureux...  
- Etre amoureux ne veut pas dire se coller constamment l'un à l'autre !

Mac jeta un regard furtif à sa partenaire : le visage fermé, elle avançait sans se préoccuper de lui.  
Il s'en voulait tellement ! Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?  
Il revit la scène en pensée : elle avait doucement approché ses lèvres des siennes et il avait brutalement reculé, ne laissant pas ce baiser exister.  
Il avait aussitôt lu de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il l'avait blessée et il s'en voulait.  
Il aimerait tant revenir en arrière et recommencer !  
Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Par peur ? Par surprise ?  
Elle avait tourné le dos, murmuré qu'un dîner les attendait et était sortie de la chambre.  
Maintenant, tous deux devant l'ascenseur, ils patientaient en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent.  
- Stella, je...

Le ding retentit et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle où trois autres personnes se tenaient.  
Mac reprit la main de Stella, elle ne la retira pas, se contentant de garder les yeux baissés.  
Elle s'en voulait... Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ? Que s'était-elle imaginé encore ?  
Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié entre elle et Mac et elle avait tout gâché à espérer davantage !  
Elle soupira et sentit la main de Mac se resserrer autour de la sienne. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et prit sur elle pour ne pas craquer. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu... Elle ne devait plus l'oublier.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Mac la tira dans un recoin de l'hôtel.  
Cachés derrière une plante immense, il la coinça contre le mur.  
Elle s'apprêtait à protester vigoureusement lorsqu'il s'excusa.  
Elle se figea puis secoua la tête désappointée :  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui suis stupide.  
- Tu n'es pas stupide !  
- Si ! Je me suis imaginé des choses sur nous et ai mis en péril notre amitié ! Je suis stupide et je regr....

Les lèvres de Mac sur les siennes l'interrompirent brutalement. Il se recula légèrement et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues.  
- Tu n'es pas stupide et tu n'as rien imaginé, crois-moi !

Elle n'osait y croire... Elle ne répondit pas, les battements de son cœur raisonnant en elle fortement.  
- Un dîner nous attend.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et laissa Mac effleurer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.  
Bon sang, elle en voulait tellement plus !  
Mais elle se contenta de balbutier :  
- Alors, je... je n'imaginais rien ?  
- Non.

Il tendit ses bras et elle s'y réfugia, reposant sa tête contre son torse, le serrant fort, laissant la joie, après la frustration, envahir son corps et y diffuser une agréable sensation de chaleur.  
Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le restaurant et retrouvèrent Tom et Nicky Porter, déjà installés à table.  
Ces derniers se levèrent pour accueillir les deux scientifiques.  
Ils reprirent leur place et se plongèrent dans le menu.  
Tom déclara :  
- Comme vous êtes en retard, j'ai commandé les apéritifs.  
- Très bien.

Stella regarda son menu sans le comprendre, les mots dansant devant ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.  
Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient, elle étouffait.  
Elle reposa son menu et se pencha vers Mac.  
- Je te laisse commander pour moi, je reviens.

Elle partit sans le laisser réagir et alla se réfugier aux toilettes. Elle avait besoin d'être seule un instant, pour calmer son émoi, réfléchir calmement et retrouver sa sérénité.  
Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bouleversement en elle et elle ne savait plus, pour le coup, comment se comporter !  
Elle inspira et expira durant de longues minutes puis sortit de son refuge.  
Elle avait décidé de laisser faire le temps.  
Elle revint s'asseoir à la table, non sans frôler la nuque de Mac d'une douce caresse en passant derrière lui. A son regard inquiet, elle répondit d'un hochement de tête.  
Tout allait bien. Tout allait mieux plutôt.

Galvanisée, elle regarda le couple en face d'elle et se lança dans un interrogatoire discret.  
- Alors, comme ça, vous êtes aussi en lune de miel ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?  
- Cinq mois pourquoi, vous êtes flic ?

Le ton bref et bourru de Tom la sidéra et elle regarda Nicky étonnée. Cette dernière excusa de suite son mari et expliqua :  
- C'est un remariage. Tom et moi avons été séparés deux ans avant de nous aimer de nouveau. Mais Tom n'aime pas parler de cet échec.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son mari mais il la repoussa durement.  
Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un long regard de connivence avant de se tourner vers le couple.  
L'atmosphère devint tendue et tous accueillirent avec soulagement le serveur. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Nicky le brise.  
- Et vous ? Mariés depuis combien de temps ?  
- Un mois. Mais nous nous connaissons depuis au moins quinze ans. Nous travaillons ensemble.

Nicky regarda Mac, stupéfaite.  
- Quinze ans ! Mais pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à vous unir ?  
- Et bien... Elle était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et j'avais peur de briser tout cela en me déclarant ! Ce qui a engendré de stupides réactions de ma part bien souvent mais bon...  
- C'est touchant...

Stella observa Mac. Il ne jouait pas en cet instant, elle le savait. Et il venait de retranscrire mot pour mot ses propres craintes.  
Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit.  
- Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais vous faites quoi après manger ?

Le ton insolent de Tom les ramena à la réalité et Mac lui répondit sèchement :  
- Nous avions envie d'aller danser.  
- Ok, on va avec vous !

Mac l'observa en silence, ne cachant pas son agacement. Cet homme asocial recherchait constamment leur compagnie et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il ne l'aimait pas et eut soudain l'envie de s'en débarrasser !  
La main de Stella sur sa cuisse l'empêcha de commettre un impair. Elle l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, à part diffuser en lui un doux désir...  
Il se leva brusquement.  
- Très bien. Allons tous danser ! Stella ma chérie, tu viens ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la tablée et Mac se rendit compte de sa bévue en croisant les yeux écarquillés de sa collègue.  
Tom fut le premier à réagir et demanda d'un ton suspicieux :  
- Stella ? Je pensais qu'elle s'appelait Ella !

**Tbc...**


	10. Chapter 10

Infiltration

Chapitre 10.

Mac prit son temps avant de répondre, se contentant de fixer longuement sa partenaire. Elle aussi attendait patiemment, attendant qu'il se relève seul de sa bourde.  
Il caressa sa joue lentement et commença à parler d'une voix sereine et posée, sûr de lui.  
- Bien sûr qu'elle se nomme Ella mais dans l'intimité, j'aime l'appeler Stella. Stella en latin signifie étoile. J'aime la surnommer ainsi car pour moi, elle est l'étoile qui guide ma vie telle l'étoile du berger guide le chemin du pèlerin. Elle guide ma vie, elle l'illumine chaque jour de sa grâce et de sa beauté, tel un astre illumine le ciel. Je l'appelle ainsi car elle est mon étoile, mon univers, ma vie...

Il n'avait pas quitté sa partenaire des yeux et les vit s'embuer à la fin de son discours. Ils étaient de nouveau, seuls au monde.  
Nicky les regardait avec envie tandis que Tom arborait une moue de dégoût. Il brisa cet instant de sa voix peu amène :  
- Bon, on y va danser oui ou non ?

Mac hocha la tête et laissa le couple partir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Stella et lui tendit la main. Elle s'en saisit et se colla à lui en se relevant.  
Elle murmura à son oreille :  
- Bien rattrapé lieutenant !

Elle recula légèrement en le sentant sourire contre sa joue et le remercia d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils rejoignirent le couple infernal au Night-club.  
Ils le virent déjà installé sur une banquette, prenant à eux deux tout l'espace. Il ne restait plus que le fauteuil que Mac occupa.  
Voyant Tom lui faire signe de venir à ses côtés, Stella opta pour la seule solution qui s'imposait à elle comme une évidence : les genoux de Mac.  
S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et accepta sa collègue, passant automatiquement une main caressante dans son dos.  
Elle passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules, ignorant le regard noir de Tom.

_Il devait trouver un moyen de l'approcher seule pour la mettre en confiance._  
_Mais comment l'éloigner de son mari ?_  
_Il les avait vus derrière la plante. Il avait perçu comme de la tension sur le visage de la femme et il avait réussi à l'apaiser d'un simple baiser._  
_Une petite dispute conjugale ?_  
_Une réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?_  
_Ils étaient de nouveau soudés l'un à l'autre._  
_Comment pouvait-il l'approcher ?_  
_Peut-être pourrait-il l'inviter à danser ?_

La main caressante de Mac dans son dos la rendait folle !  
Etre si proche de lui et ne rien pouvoir faire la rendait folle !  
Bon sang, elle ne pourrait plus revenir à leur relation purement amicale après ça ! Maintenant qu'elle avait "goûté" à autre chose, non, elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle l'observa parler et se perdit dans son visage...  
Elle contempla ses expressions....  
Elle fixa ses lèvres fines...  
Oh bon sang qu'elles lui donnaient envie !

Elle se rendit compte alors que Tom lui parlait et elle perçut le regard amusé de Mac.  
Elle rougit et se tourna vers l'homme;  
- Excusez-moi, Tom, vous disiez ?  
- Je disais que vous étiez bien silencieuse ce soir. Etes-vous avec nous Ella ?  
- Bien sûr, oui.  
- Alors, accordez-moi cette danse !

Stella grimaça mais n'osa refuser. Elle se leva avec regret des genoux de Mac et suivit son partenaire.  
Arrivée sur la piste, elle lui donna la main et réprima de justesse un sentiment de rejet et de dégoût : il avait les mains moites, elle détestait ça !  
Ils commencèrent à bouger puis après quelques pas, il rapprocha son corps du sien.  
Elle se raidit.  
- Détendez-vous ma chère Ella. Je vous trouve magnifique ce soir, vous savez ?

- Vous ne répondez pas ?

Il resserra encore sa prise et elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'éloigner.  
- Votre proximité me gêne.  
- Pourtant vous aimez ça vous coller à Matt !  
- C'est mon mari.  
- Je peux vous apporter beaucoup plus, vous savez ? Le romantisme débile n'est rien face aux mecs virils comme moi.  
- Vous êtes marié Tom.  
- Et alors ? Cela ne m'empêchera pas de coucher avec les belles femmes ! Vous me plaisez Ella.  
- Arrêtez !

De son fauteuil, Mac scrutait Stella et Tom avec attention, les sourcils froncés, sourd au babillage incessant de Nicky.  
Il avait vu Tom se rapprocher et percevait maintenant nettement le mal être de Stella.  
Il devait intervenir.  
Il laissa Nicky seule, sans lui dire un mot, et se dirigea vers le couple.  
Il était temps : Stella n'arrivait pas à se dégager de l'emprise de Tom qui avait tout l'air de quémander un baiser !  
Mac s'interposa :  
- C'est à mon tour je crois.

Il poussa Tom sans ménagement et prit sa place.  
Furieux, l'homme rejoignit Nicky qui essuya sans broncher la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon.  
Sans problème cette fois-ci, Stella se colla à Mac et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
Elle chuchota angoissée :  
- Restons tous les deux dorénavant. Ne retournons pas avec eux. Il me rappelle trop Francky.  
- Pas de problème...mon étoile.

Elle pouffa et se détendit enfin.  
Ils restèrent ainsi deux musiques et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bar. Mac commanda deux coupes de champagne et en offrit une à Stella.  
Ils la sirotèrent en silence, observant la foule d'un œil de détective, s'appuyant sur les visages.  
- Matt, notre couple infernal est parti.  
- Tant mieux !

Un homme s'approcha et demanda une danse à Stella qui refusa poliment.  
Mac se raidit :  
- C'est encore l'homme de la piscine !  
- Ah bon ? Décidemment je n'avais pas fait attention à sa tête ce jour-là !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Mac qui lui offrit une moue boudeuse en retour. Et lorsqu'un second homme vint inviter Stella, il l'envoya clairement promener d'une voix rude :  
- Son carnet de bal est plein !

Elle sourit de sa jalousie puis regarda sa montre.  
- Il est deux heures, on rentre ?

Il acquiesça et ils quittèrent bras dessus-bras dessous le Night-club pour aller se coucher.

Dans la chambre de Tom et de Nicky, l'ambiance était tout autre.  
- Tom, je te sens en colère !  
- Mais non ! C'est ce Matt qui m'a agacé, avec ses grandes phrases ridicules !  
- Dis plutôt que tu es attiré par Ella et qu'elle n'a pas voulu de toi !  
- Arrête tes conneries, commence pas avec ça !

Un coup sur la porte interrompit leur dispute.  
Tom alla ouvrir et vit sur le seuil, un groom tenant un plateau avec une bouteille de champagne et deux flutes.  
- De la part de monsieur Matt Douglas, avec toutes ses excuses.

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Encore un gros gros merci pour vos comm si chaleureux ! **_  
_**Pour vous remercier, voici la suite ! **_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 11.**

Stella fut la première à se réveiller le lendemain matin, toujours dans les bras de Mac.  
Mais cette fois-ci, elle se contenta d'en sourire, profitant de la chaleur du bras masculin posé sur ses épaules.  
Elle écouta son cœur battre sous son oreille et repensa à leur soirée. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés se coucher, ils avaient encore beaucoup discuté et c'est tout naturellement que Stella s'était blottie contre lui. Et elle y était restée et le savourait pleinement en cet instant.  
Des coups à la porte réveillèrent Mac et ils s'assirent tous deux pour accueillir le service d'étage.  
Mac sourit :  
- Bonjour Nick.  
- Bonjour Mac ! Vous n'allez pas me virer aujourd'hui, hein ?

Mac secoua la tête en rougissant, sentant le coup d'œil ironique de sa coéquipière.  
- Nick, enchantée de vous connaître ! Vous prenez un café avec nous ?  
- Merci Stella mais je ne vais pas m'attarder. Un autre couple a été tué cette nuit : monsieur et madame Porter.

Les deux scientifiques new-yorkais relevèrent des yeux ébahis.  
- Vous les connaissiez ?  
- Oui, on a mangé ensemble hier soir !

Un silence se fit, chacun pensant au couple infernal qui n'était plus.  
Mac soupira.  
- On a donc échoué dans notre mission. Il n'a pas été attiré par nous !  
- Je ne sais pas Mac, j'en saurai davantage dans la matinée. Je vous laisse.  
- Je vous raccompagne.

Lorsque Mac revint, il trouva Stella assise sur le bord du lit, pensive. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui demanda doucement comment elle se sentait.  
- Triste....pour deux raisons.  
- Lesquelles ?  
- Nicky. Elle était gentille et ne méritait pas de finir comme ça... C'était une fille bien, sous l'emprise d'un mec abominable, c'est tout...

Mac caressa lentement le dos de sa partenaire qui avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton.  
Il murmura :  
- Et la seconde raison ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Son regard était vide et Mac dut hausser le ton pour qu'elle l'entende.  
- Stella ! Dis-moi...  
- Je suis triste pour Nicky et parce que nous avons échoué.  
- Mmh je vois. Tu aurais préféré te faire tuer, c'est ça ?

Elle pouffa malgré elle et secoua la tête. Puis elle reprit hésitante :  
- Non, mais nous allons sûrement devoir repartir et j'aimais bien être loin de New York avec toi.  
- Tu sais... Nous pourrions revenir... pour les vacances.

Elle leva ses beaux yeux émeraudes vers lui et esquissa une ébauche de sourire.  
De son index, il refit le contour de son visage, s'appuyant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis, passant sa main derrière sa nuque, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
Ce fut un baiser doux mais trop court ! Elle en voulut plus !  
Elle reprit la bouche de Mac avec plus de passion.  
Entourant son visage de ses mains, ses doigts se perdant dans les boucles brunes, il y répondit avec ferveur.  
Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et il s'y engagea comme dans une brèche.  
Leur baiser s'intensifia et leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, se cherchant, se trouvant, se joignant pour un ballet sans fin !

Stella gémit doucement, reprenant son souffle tandis que Mac, insatiable, parsemait son cou de multiples baisers.  
Bon sang que c'était bon ! Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps !  
Elle retrouva les lèvres fiévreuses avec un plaisir non dissimulé et les deux corps basculèrent sur le lit.  
Les deux bouches s'embrassèrent encore et encore, les mains de Mac se firent beaucoup plus entreprenantes. L'une s'insinua sous le haut de pyjama de Stella et erra, caressante, jusqu'à se poser sur un sein nu, l'englobant, le réchauffant...

- LVPD ! OUVREZ !

Les deux scientifiques se relevèrent brutalement.  
- Merde !

Après avoir juré, Stella courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que Mac allait ouvrir.  
Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité ainsi que les appels.  
- Voilà, voilà...

Mac ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant deux hommes.  
- Monsieur Douglas, capitaine Brass de la police de Las Vegas et mon collègue le docteur Langston, de la police scientifique. Nous avons des questions à vous poser, pouvons-nous entrer ?  
- Heu oui... bien sûr mais que se passe-t-il ?

Mac s'écarta pour les laisser entrer et ferma la porte. Langston prit aussitôt la parole.  
- Désolé Mac pour cette arrivée en fanfare mais nous n'avions pas le choix.  
- Je comprends Ray mais c'est vrai que ça surprend. Il reste du café, vous en voulez ?

Jim Brass accepta une tasse, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux draps défaits. Il entendit une voix féminine saluer Langston et se tourna. Il apprécia d'emblée le dynamisme du lieutenant new-yorkais et la salua non sans faire éloge intérieurement à sa beauté.  
Mac jeta également un coup d'œil à Stella mais pour une toute autre raison.  
Elle avait revêtu un peignoir blanc et conduisait les deux hommes vers le salon. Elle était calme et seules ses joues étaient encore roses, vestige de leur rapprochement passionné.  
Mac regarda sa main, pensif : elle avait caressé le sein de sa collègue....

Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard. D'un coup de tête, elle lui montra ses jambes en faisant les gros yeux  
Il se pencha et constata qu'il était toujours en boxer. Une bouffée de honte l'envahit à l'idée qu'il avait accueilli ses collègues dans cette tenue !  
Il fonça écarlate dans la salle de bain, revêtit lui-même un peignoir et les rejoignit au salon.

Langston attaqua sans préambule :  
- Nick vous a informé du meurtre des Porter ?  
- Oui, nous les connaissions.  
- Je sais. Ils ont d'abord été paralysés puis tués d'un seul coup de couteau dans le cœur.  
- Pas de tortures ?  
- Non. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant la présence de propofol dans le champagne nous prouve qu'il s'agit du même tueur.  
- Pourquoi a-t-il changé ses méthodes ?  
- Nous pensons qu'il a juste voulu se débarrasser de ce couple devenu trop encombrant et ce, pour avoir le champ libre avec son principal objectif : vous.

Mac et Stella se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et Stella demanda d'une voix rauque :  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?  
- L'absence de torture dans un premier temps. Les victimes ont été tuées tout de suite. Aucune souffrance.  
- Et dans un second temps ?  
- Mac, le groom a livré la bouteille de champagne empoisonnée sous votre nom d'emprunt. Vous êtes donc relié au tueur et par conséquent nous pensons que vous êtes tous les deux sa future proie.

**Tbc...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 12.**

Langston laissa les deux scientifiques new-yorkais réfléchir à ses dernières paroles puis il ajouta lentement :  
- Bien sûr vous allez devoir vous montrer très prudents. Vous ne vous promenez pas avec votre arme et puis surtout, n'acceptez aucune boisson inconnue ! Des agents de police en civil sont mêlés à la population touristique et ont toujours un œil sur vous. En tout cas, merci à vous deux ! Notre plan a fonctionné, il vous a repéré !

Il se leva et Jim Brass l'imita. Ce dernier leur serra la main :  
-Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. Nous allons rester un moment, faire le tour des chambres et interroger le personnel.  
- Et le groom ?  
- Il a reçu cet ordre par téléphone. Lorsqu'il est arrivé au bar, le plateau était déjà prêt. Nous continuons à le surveiller.

Mac hocha la tête et les raccompagna à la porte. Il retourna ensuite au salon et dévisagea Stella :  
- Nous restons donc quelques jours de plus...  
- Et je suppose qu'il va falloir nous montrer le plus possible pour qu'il puisse nous aborder...  
- Exact.  
- Et je suppose que le tueur est un homme, donc il va falloir le laisser nous approcher tranquillement et ne pas l'envoyer bouler !  
- Bien sûr !  
- Bien sûr.

Elle le contempla suspicieuse et il rougit. Elle essayait de lire en lui et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle y décèle la moindre trace de jalousie !  
Il préféra la lancer dans un autre sujet, moins dangereux.  
- Alors, quel est le programme du jour ?  
- Shopping ! J'ai besoin d'une robe pour le casino ce soir !  
- Mais tu en as amené, non ?  
- Deux Mac !! Deux seulement et je les ai déjà mises ! Je ne peux quand même pas porter tout le temps la même chose !

Il grimaça à l'idée du shopping.  
Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers lui en accentuant son déhanchement.  
Elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et le fixa intensément.  
- S'il te plait Mac, accompagne-moi...

Il céda. Il ne put lui résister, il ne put lui refuser.  
Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il lui cria :  
- Et cet après-midi, on retourne à la piscine !

Il avait un gros besoin de nager, d'évacuer la tension sexuelle qui l'habitait perpétuellement.  
Il la remplaça dans la salle de bain, le cerveau en ébullition.  
Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux deux si ses collègues n'étaient pas intervenus.  
Se seraient-ils arrêtés avant de commettre l'irréparable ?  
A cette idée, il sentit de nouveau le désir monter en lui et se dirigea vers une douche bien froide en grommelant.

_Il les observait depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle regardait les robes et lui patientait calmement à ses côtés. Ils en étaient à leur troisième boutique et l'homme ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec cette activité._  
_Aujourd'hui était le grand jour ! Il allait enfin les aborder, communiquer avec eux. _  
_Il ne serait pas gêné par l'autre couple au moins ! Il gloussa fier de lui..._  
_Il était tout de même un peu déçu de voir l'homme avec elle. Les flics étaient allés l'interroger mais ne l'avaient pas embarqué._  
_Le groom n'avait sûrement pas transmis le message !_  
_Il les contempla : la femme avait posé trois robes sur son bras et l'homme la suivait jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage._  
_Oui, aujourd'hui était le grand jour._

Mac prit place sur un des petits canapés en face de la cabine d'essayage. Il soupira.  
Il avait toujours détesté le shopping et s'ennuyait ferme !  
Il observa la cabine : il pouvait admirer les jambes de Stella jusqu'aux genoux, se rincer l'œil sans avoir peur d'être surpris.  
Il sourit.  
Il trouvait enfin à ce shopping barbant une compensation des plus agréables !  
Il vit son pantacourt tomber au sol, rejoint par son t-shirt.  
Mac déglutit difficilement en l'imaginant presque nue derrière le paravent.  
Il la vit enfiler sa première robe, la noire...  
Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce jeu de jambes si hypnotique !  
La porte s'ouvrit et elle lui fit face :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même et il ne put qu'admirer sa silhouette et ses formes.  
Il réussit à articuler d'une voix sourde :  
- Bien. Très bien.

Elle le regarda les yeux plissés et grimaça. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine et le même scénario recommença : la robe glissa au sol, les jambes se levèrent l'une après l'autre pour la quitter...  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un simple essayage pouvait être aussi jouissif !  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et il en resta coi, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux parcourant ardemment le corps féminin, de toute sa hauteur.  
- Alors ?  
- Waouh...

Il ne savait que dire de plus, ne trouvant plus ses mots : une robe rouge fourreau, mettant en valeur ses formes, dos nu, fendue sur ses longues jambes, rehaussant son teint...  
Il tenta d'être plus cohérent dans ses pensées et reprit la parole :  
- Waouh...

Non, il ne trouvait pas.  
Son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire et elle s'engouffra dans la cabine en déclarant :  
- Je prends celle-ci !  
- Heu... Je t'attends dehors alors !

L'air chaud n'eut pas le même effet que l'air froid mais se retrouver parmi la foule l'aida à se calmer.  
Bon dieu, cette femme était une tentation à elle-seule ! Un véritable appel au désir !  
Il sentit une main se glisser sous son bras et une tête se poser sur son épaule.  
- On fait quoi maintenant ?

"On rentre, je te déshabille et te fais l'amour là, maintenant, tout de suite !"  
Ce fut la première pensée de Mac.  
Reprenant son souffle, il réussit à dire rapidement, ignorant l'image obsédante :  
- On va à la piscine !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un homme s'affala à leurs pieds, le visage en sueur, gémissant.  
Aussitôt, d'un geste instinctif, les deux experts s'accroupirent.  
L'homme balbutia :  
- Je… J'ai un malaise... La chaleur...

Mac se tourna de suite vers Stella, directif :  
- Reste avec lui, je vais chercher du secours.

Ella acquiesça et observa l'homme. Il murmura un faible merci et lui sourit.  
Posant une main réconfortante sur son bras, elle répondit à son sourire...

**Tbc...**


	13. Chapter 13

_Me voilà me voilà !!! _

_Encore un gros merci pour vos comm ! J'adore les lire et c'est tellement encourageant pour écrire ! _  
_Merci !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Infiltration.

Chapitre 13

Lorsque Mac revint avec le secouriste, il vit Stella entourée de deux hommes.  
Le premier, celui qui avait fait un malaise, semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il se tenait debout et plaisantait allègrement avec sa collègue.  
Le second homme était celui de la piscine.  
Mac serra les poings. Il était toujours là celui-là ! Il en toucherait un mot à Langston. A ses yeux, il était le suspect numéro un !  
Stella le vit arriver et lui sourit.  
- Tu as réussi à trouver de l'aide ? Je pense que John va beaucoup mieux !  
- John ?  
- Le monsieur qui a fait son malaise, chéri. Zack m'a aidée à le mettre debout.  
- Zack ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Mac en conclut qu'il s'agissait de l'homme de la piscine. Il leur serra la main en se présentant et accueillit "sa femme" dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille.  
- Bon, puisque tout va bien, je vous laisse ! Ella, à bientôt. Matt, ravi de vous avoir connu !

L'homme de la piscine s'éloigna d'un pas léger, suivi du regard par le scientifique.  
Il observa ensuite le secouriste vérifier les constantes de l'autre homme, ce John...  
Tout allait pour le mieux. L'home s'excusa pour tout ce remue-ménage, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle chaleur.  
Le secouriste partit et John se tourna vers le couple.  
- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? En vous offrant un verre peut-être ?  
- Non merci. Mon mari et moi allions nous rafraîchir à la piscine. Mais nous pourrions nous retrouver au casino ce soir... Zack y sera également.  
- Très bien ! A ce soir, alors.

Il les salua et s'engouffra dans la foule.  
Mac se tourna vers Stella, un air soupçonneux :  
- John ? Zack ?  
- Oui, on a fait connaissance en vous attendant.  
- Je vois ça oui... Tu as récolté des informations ?  
- Pas vraiment non... Mais méfions-nous, sous leur aspect charmant, l'un d'eux peut être notre tueur.

Mac hocha la tête doucement et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, un tantinet jaloux.  
- Un aspect charmant hein ?  
- Oui.

Elle éclata de rire face à l'expression de son visage et souffla à son oreille :  
- Mais je préfère de loin ton aspect charmant !

Il sourit rassuré et lança d'un ton banal :  
- Bon, on va se déshabiller ?

Il se rendit compte de sa phrase à double sens lorsqu'il vit les sourcils relevés de sa partenaire et sa moue moqueuse.  
Il s'empourpra immédiatement et balbutia difficilement :  
- Pour.... pour mettre nos maillots de bain.... pas pour autre chose ! Enfin, je ne pense pas à autre chose... enfin si... heu non, je...je voulais dire que….

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus et se tut effaré.  
Après l'avoir longuement fixé, elle le sauva de son embarras.  
- Tu as raison, allons enfiler nos maillots de bain.

_Il surveillait l'entrée de la piscine. Ella lui avait confié qu'ils iraient se baigner._  
_Ella...._  
_Quel prénom merveilleux pour une personne si charmante !_  
_Elle avait été si gentille avec lui ! Son mari avait l'air plus distant..._  
_Mais il était heureux ! Il avait réussi à les approcher. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à approfondir leur relation amicale et après... après... son moment de volupté viendrait..._  
_Il regarda sa montre encore une fois et soupira._  
_Ah enfin ! Il se cacha derrière une des grosses plantes du hall et les observa entrer dans le coin piscine._

Mac posa ses affaires sur un des transats et enleva tout de suite son t-shirt et son pantalon.  
Du coin de l'œil, Stella admira la silhouette de son collègue : des pectoraux et des abdos bien dessinés. Le footing qu'il pratiquait depuis quelques mois avait complètement effacé un petit ventre naissant.  
Elle s'attarda sur ses cuisses où les quadriceps se révélaient aussi harmonieusement.  
Elle évita soigneusement son maillot de bain. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de jeter un œil mais elle ne voulait certainement pas se faire surprendre à regarder à cet endroit-là, exactement.  
Elle fixa sa cicatrice et ne put s'empêcher d'y toucher de ses doigts fins.  
Elle sentit le cœur de Mac accélérer sous sa main et elle croisa un regard empli de désir.  
Oh bon sang ! Combien de temps allaient-ils résister ainsi tous les deux sans succomber l'un à l'autre ?

Elle retira sa main et détourna son regard en soupirant.  
Elle dénoua sa robe et la laissa tomber à ses pieds, consciente du regard de Mac sur son corps. Son bikini ne lui cachait pas grand chose !  
Elle repensa soudainement à la main masculine, si douce, si chaude, englober son sein...  
Oh bon sang Mac ! Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps encore ?  
Son bas-ventre se remplissait de désir qui se propagea bientôt à tout son corps.  
Elle se tourna vers Mac et murmura d'une voix rauque :  
- Je crois que l'eau froide ne va pas nous faire de mal...

Il acquiesça sans répondre et rougissant, lui prit la main pour l'emmener près du bord.  
Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le rebord avant de goûter l'eau, laissant leurs pieds en prendre la température.  
Mac tendit la main vers la cuisse de la jeune femme, l'effleura délicatement et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
- Tu sais, Stella, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir indéfiniment !

Il plongea dans l'eau, la laissant frissonnante, réalisant la portée de ses mots. La ligne était franchie.  
L'amitié n'existait plus, remplacée par un autre sentiment bien plus fort.  
Elle regarda sa cuisse, à l'endroit où Mac l'avait brûlée de sa main.  
Elle se jeta à son tour dans l'eau et le rejoignit en brasse.

Son crawl était vigoureux. Mac nageait tout en essayant de calmer ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient. Il s'était lancé, il avait franchi la ligne, le point de non-retour. Il n'avait pas attendu sa réponse. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire.  
Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et agrippa le rebord d'une main.

Il la vit nager vers lui mais au lieu de se rattraper au bord, elle se cala contre lui, lui enserrant la nuque de ses mains.  
Oh bon sang, son corps contre le sien, c'était tout simplement divin !  
Il attrapa sa taille de sa main libre et la colla à lui.  
Il ne s'était pas trompé ! Le même désir se lisait dans ses beaux yeux verts.  
Il sourit et prit ses lèvres passionnément... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Infiltration**

**Chapitre 14.**

_Il les regardait jouer dans l'eau, comme deux adolescents insouciants._  
_Après s'être longuement embrassés, ils étaient retournés nager jusqu'à ce que l'homme attrape la cheville de sa femme pour la faire couler._  
_Ils s'amusaient ainsi depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, mêlant jeu et câlins..._  
_La femme avait du répondant ! Elle était dynamique, vive, réactive..._  
_Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : son ami le propofol calmerait très vite ses ardeurs belliqueuses._  
_Il ricana. Bientôt... bientôt..._  
_Il les vit sortir de l'eau. L'homme enveloppa sa femme dans une serviette et la rapprocha de lui._  
_Il la vit s'appuyer contre son corps, la joue contre son torse._  
_Nouveau câlin, nouvelle embrassade._  
_Mariés depuis un mois... A les voir ainsi, on aurait plutôt envie de dire qu'ils entamaient une nouvelle relation et qu'ils se découvraient l'un et l'autre !_  
_Il eut envie d'aller les voir, de lui parler à elle, de revoir ses beaux yeux verts expressifs, son sourire chaleureux._  
_Il contempla son corps. Ce Matt avait de la chance, c'était une femme superbe !_  
_Il décida de ne pas aller les voir pour le moment. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas été très réceptifs à sa présence._  
_Il se tourna vivement et percuta un serveur. Le plateau chargé de verres qu'il tenait s'éclata au sol en un vacarme assourdissant._

Mac se tourna vers le bruit de verre brisé.  
Il découvrit un serveur accroupi en train de ramasser les dégâts. Quelques curieux l'entouraient pour l'observer.  
Délaissant les malheurs de ce serveur, il rapprocha son transat de celui de Stella et s'y installa.  
Assise dans le sien, elle chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et observa la foule attentivement.  
De son côté, Mac faisait de même.  
Il sentit soudain la main de Stella sur son bras. Elle se pencha vers lui et ses boucles humides caressèrent son visage.  
- Regarde là-bas, c'est Zack !  
- Mmh.

Elle le regarda étonné.  
- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?  
- Tant qu'il reste loin de t... de nous !

Elle sourit ironique et approcha davantage son visage, ses lèvres se trouvant à quelques centimètres des siennes.  
- Mac Taylor ! Vous n'oubliez quand même pas que nous sommes là pour le travail ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non !

Il rougit de honte, conscient de son égarement et elle le trouva adorable.  
Elle prit alors une voix sensuelle et se fit aguichante :  
- Mais on peut très bien joindre l'utile à l'agréable... De toute façon, cela fait également partie de notre travail...

Ses yeux émeraude brillaient lorsqu'elle unit ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser lent et langoureux, cherchant de suite sa langue...  
- Hum, hum...

Stella releva la tête et fit un bond de côté lorsqu'elle vit le perturbateur : Nick, le CSI de Las Vegas.  
Elle croisa son regard moqueur et se cala dans son fauteuil, écarlate.  
Nick se pencha vers Mac, qui n'était pas en meilleur état que celui de sa collègue :  
- Votre superviseur vient de nous appeler. Il était inquiet, il n'avait pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis 3 jours. Donc, si vous aviez un peu de temps... ça avait l'air urgent !

Il leur lança un clin d'œil complice et partit.  
Son costume d'employé lui valut d'être arrêté plusieurs fois en chemin par des touristes.  
Mac se tourna vers Stella !  
- Il faut mieux que je rappelle Sinclair immédiatement. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être inquiet ! Je retourne dans la chambre, j'y serai plus tranquille.  
- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
- Non... Il faut mieux que j'ai les idées claires pour lui parler.

Elle éclata de rire et l'observa s'éloigner.  
Bon sang qu'elle aimait cet homme ! Qu'il était bon de se laisser aller à l'embrasser, à le câliner sans aucune gêne !  
- Ella ? Vous êtes seule ?

Elle tourna la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur.  
Tiens, tiens... Pile au moment où Mac s'en allait ! Elle décida de jouer l'ingénue.  
- Oh, rebonjour ! Vous venez vous baigner ?  
- Oui, par celle chaleur, il n'y a que ça à faire ! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?  
- Oh, c'est le transat de mon mari. Il va revenir.  
- Je l'ai pourtant vu se rhabiller avant de partir !

Ce dernier commentaire exaspéra Stella. Depuis quand les observait-il ?  
Elle répondit néanmoins d'une voix sereine :  
- Un coup de téléphone urgent à passer pour son travail. Il va revenir.  
- Bien alors en attendant...

Et il prit place sur le transat.  
Stella eut cette fois-ci beaucoup de mal à cacher sa colère. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, ferma les yeux, et tâcha de retrouver son calme.  
Cet homme était étrange, vraiment très étrange.  
- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, Ella ?  
- Non merci.

S'il pensait qu'elle allait accepter son mélange au propofol, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !  
Stella garda les yeux clos, s'efforçant de l'ignorer.  
L'homme, loin de s'offusquer de son silence, lui tint la causette, délabrant de tout et de rien, se rinçant l'œil de ce corps parfait.  
Au bout d'un moment, ne tenant plus, Stella se leva et regarda l'homme.  
- Désolée de vous laisser ainsi mais je retourne à l'eau. Je vous dis à ce soir, au casino, comme convenu ce matin !

Elle plongea et fit quelques traversées. Elle avait mal agi, elle le savait. Elle aurait dû être plus professionnelle, rester avec lui, le questionner.  
Mais sans Mac à ses côtés et dans cette tenue, elle ne s'était pas sentie à l'aise.  
Tant pis, elle se rattraperait en soirée.  
Elle jeta un œil à son transat et vit que l'homme n'était plus là.  
Elle en ressentit un fort soulagement et sortit de l'eau pour se sécher.  
Elle enfila ensuite sa robe, rassembla ses affaires et partir rejoindre Mac dans la chambre.  
- Ella, bonjour ! Enfin, rebonjour !

Et voilà l'autre ! Elle soupira franchement et remercia Dieu lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.  
Elle fit un geste de la main et cria en s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle :  
- Je file, Matt m'attend ! A ce soir au casino !

Les portes se refermèrent sans qu'elle n'entende de réponse.  
Elle arriva soulagée devant la porte de sa chambre.  
N'ayant pas de carte, elle frappa et entra dès que Mac lui eut ouvert.  
Il n'était plus au téléphone et elle en profita pour narrer les derniers événements.  
- J'ai revu les deux hommes, Mac ! Dès que tu es parti, le premier s'est ramené ! Tu sais, j'ai la ferme intuition que l'un des deux est notre tueur.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler envoyant le visage de Mac, complètement anéanti.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète.  
- Mac, que se passe-t-il ? Que voulait Sinclair ?  
- C'est Don... Il a reçu une balle et il est entre la vie et la mort.

**Tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

Infiltration.

Chapitre 15.

Stella resta un moment sans parler, encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle.  
Mac s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils n'arrivaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, à imaginer leur ami luttant contre la mort, à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux !  
Mac emmena sa partenaire sur le canapé du salon. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, pensant à Don, priant pour lui.

D'une voix sourde, Stella demanda davantage d'explications à Mac.  
- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Sinclair voulait connaître l'avancée de notre infiltration. Il n'est pas entré dans les détails pour Don. C'est un accident à priori : Don et Danny allaient interroger un potentiel suspect dans leur affaire. L'homme a paniqué et a tiré.  
- Il a touché Don où ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Sinclair n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions et il a refusé que nous revenions à New York. Nous devons terminer notre enquête, c'est le plus important à ses yeux. Don n'est qu'un simple flic pour lui.  
- Sinclair est un homme sans cœur ! Il me dégoûte !

Mac resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme et caressa son dos pour la réconforter.  
Elle se leva d'un bond, alla chercher son portable dans son sac et revint s'asseoir auprès de Mac.  
- On va appeler Lindsay. Danny étant impliqué, elle doit connaître tous les détails de cette affaire.  
- Excellente idée, elle pourra nous donner des nouvelles de Don.

Stella composa le numéro de sa collègue et mit son portable sur haut parleur pour que Mac entende la conversation.  
La sonnerie d'attente s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre.  
- Lindsay Messer ?  
- C'est Stella.  
- Hey Stella ! Je suis contente de t'entendre !  
- Donne-nous des nouvelles de Flack, tu en as ?  
- Oui, son état est stable. La balle a perforé l'intestin, manquant de peu la rate. Il est sous coma artificiel mais les médecins pensent le réveiller dans la soirée.  
- Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
- Il allait interroger un témoin pour l'affaire de meurtre sur laquelle on travaille. L'homme a paniqué en voyant deux flics entrer, a pris son flingue et a tiré sur Don.  
- Danny va bien ?  
- Oui, il a riposté et tué l'homme qui s'est révélé être notre tueur.  
- Ok, merci Lindsay. Surtout, tu nous appelles dès que tu as des nouvelles de Don. Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer, Sinclair ne veut pas.  
- Je le ferai, Stella, compte sur moi. Sinon, ta lune de miel avec Mac se déroule bien ?

Voyant où sa collègue voulait en venir, Stella répondit rapidement un oui, en jetant à son collègue un regard gêné.  
Malheureusement pour elle, son amie continua sur sa lancée et dit en riant :  
- Tu te souviens de mes conseils pour mettre Mac dans ton lit j'espère, hein ?

Stella vira rouge pivoine et n'osa relever les yeux vers Mac, qui amusé, répondit à sa place :  
- Et quels sont vos conseils Lindsay ?

Il y eut un gros blanc à l'autre bout du fil et Stella imagina sans peine la tête effarée de Lindsay.  
Elle préféra mettre fin à la conversation :  
- Linds, rappelle-moi dès que tu en sais davantage pour Don.  
- Ok Stella. Je suis désolée tu sais.

Et elle raccrocha.  
Stella referma lentement son portable et se leva pour aller le ranger. Elle changea d'avis en cours de route : autant le garder à portée de main au cas où !  
Elle le reposa sur la table du salon.  
Mac l'observa effecteur ses allers-retours, indécise.  
Il la sentait mal à l'aise des mots de Lindsay et il joua la franchise :  
- Tu sais, avant de partir, Danny m'a aussi donné quelques conseils...  
- Pour me mettre dans ton lit ?  
- Oui.  
- Ils sont dingues !  
- Complètement !

Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils ne pensaient pas un mot de ce qu'ils venaient de dire !  
Stella rompit le charme.  
- Je vais prendre une douche, je n'aime pas l'odeur du chlore.  
- J'irai après toi.

Elle se retourna brusquement, ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler et la referma presqu'aussitôt, sans en sortir le moindre son.  
Elle se rua dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

Une couple d'heure plus tard, ils étaient pratiquement prêts pour aller dîner.  
Stella avait revêtu sa nouvelle robe et mac ne put s'empêcher de lui répéter à quel point elle était magnifique !  
Elle se mit dos à lui, releva ses cheveux et découvrit sa nuque pour qu'il lui attache son collier.  
Il le fit de bon cœur et laissa trainer ensuite ses doigts sur ses omoplates, lui arrachant un frisson.  
Pris d'une impulsion subite, il baisa cette nuque si attirante et elle se tourna lentement vers lui.  
Elle le fixa un instant puis fronça les sourcils :  
- Mac, tu ne dois pas croire Lindsay ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te mettre dans mon lit !  
- Je sais, je te connais Stella. Et je connais aussi notre Lindsay extravagante !

Stella émit un petit rire et se rapprocha davantage, se collant presque à son partenaire.  
Avec ses talons, elle avait ses lèvres à hauteur des siennes. Elle chuchota d'une voix rauque :  
- Le souci, lieutenant Taylor, c'est que depuis quelques temps, j'y pense sérieusement à vous mettre dans mon lit...  
- Alors nous avons les mêmes pensées lieutenant Bonasera...

Elle effleura ses lèvres et continua ses baisers sur sa joue, son cou puis retrouva son oreille.  
- Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

Il déglutit difficilement. Il la sentait tremblante dans ses bras...  
Oh bon sang ! Il en avait tellement envie lui aussi mais pas maintenant ! Il ne voulait pas que leur première fois soit bâclée. Il voulait prendre le temps de la savourer.  
Mais comment lui faire comprendre tout cela, sans qu'elle se sente repoussée ?

Des coups à la porte le tirèrent de l'embarras.  
Il remercia Dieu brièvement, la lâcha doucement et alla ouvrir la porte.  
- Hey Matt ! Je vois que vous êtes sur votre 31 ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai réservé une table pour nous trois !  
- John, ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous...  
- Si j'y tiens ! Pas de refus, je vous prie ! Je tiens à vous remercier comme il se doit pour vous être occupé de moi ce matin.

Il vit Stella s'approcher et ne put retenir une exclamation :  
- Waouh Ella, vous êtes splendide ! Je vais avoir des hôtes de charme à ma table ce soir ! Je vous y attends dans quinze minutes.

Il partit d'un pas rapide et Mac referma la porte contrarié.  
La voix ironique de Stella retentit :  
- Sauvé par le gong, Mac Taylor ! Ne prends pas cet air surpris, j'ai deviné ton hésitation avant que John n'arrive !

Son ton était enjoué mais Mac lisait dans ses yeux une petite pointe de déception et il ne voulait pas la laisser sur cette désillusion.  
Il prit alors son visage entre ses mains et lui avoua :  
- Ne sois pas déçue, je veux autant que toi faire l'amour avec toi ! Mais pas à la sauvette avant le dîner ! Je veux avoir le temps de faire connaissance avec ton corps, goûter la moindre parcelle de ta peau si douce et si délicate. Je veux t'aimer lentement mais passionnément.

Il effleura ses lèvres et alla enfiler sa veste, la laissant là, dans l'entrée, immobile, le cœur battant à se rompre, des petits papillons partout dans le ventre...

Tbc....


	16. Chapter 16

_**Vous avez bien failli ne pas avoir de suite ce soir, j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire !**_  
_**Enfin, la voilà, donc bonne lecture !**_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 16.**

Lorsque Mac et Stella arrivèrent au restaurant, John les attendait. Il se leva pour les accueillir et Stella retrouva l'homme arrogant et sûr de lui, comme à la piscine.  
Elle le trouva changé. Ce n'était pas l'individu gentil et affable qui avait eu un malaise le matin même.  
Elle l'observa discuter avec Mac : son sourire sonnait faux, sa nervosité était palpable.  
Son intuition la trompait rarement et elle devait à tout prix en parler à Mac !

Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle, essayant de paraître naturelle.  
Elle vit Mac accepter un deuxième verre et elle lui retira brusquement des mains.  
Ignorant son air stupéfait, elle dit en riant :  
- Va doucement mon chéri, tu sais très bien que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool !

Mac fronça les sourcils tandis que John la regardait amer.  
Elle crut même apercevoir un élan de colère traverser ses yeux. Elle continua son jeu en se penchant vers "son mari" et en faisant un clin d'œil à John.  
- Vu ce qu'il m'a promis, je le veux en forme pour le reste de la soirée...

Sa voix était si sensuelle que Mac sentit aussitôt ses joues le brûler.  
Cette gêne ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de John qui sourit :  
- Très bien, je vais commander de l'eau au bar.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Stella bougea sa chaise pour se retrouver à côté de Mac.  
- C'est lui, j'en suis sûre, c'est le tueur !  
- Ton fameux karma ?  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de te moquer de mes origines Mac, je te dis que c'est lui ! Regarde ses yeux et arrête de boire ! Et on reste tous les deux hein !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage, John revenait.  
- Un serveur va venir vous apporter de l'eau. Je m'en voudrais de priver Ella d'une belle soirée !  
- Merci John. Surtout qu'elle en vaut la peine... cette promesse !

Mac sentit de nouveau les lèvres de Stella dans son cou et il la repoussa gentiment :  
- Ella, ma chérie, nous avons un invité !  
- Oh ne vous en faites pas pour moi Matt, j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer des couples amoureux !

Cette plaisanterie attisa de suite la curiosité des deux scientifiques.  
Stella se redressa mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de Mac.  
Elle attaqua la première, sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Ah oui ? Dans le cadre de votre travail ?  
- Oui.

Il n'en rajouta pas plus et se plongea dans la lecture du menu.  
Mac enchaina :  
- Je trouve cet hôtel formidable ! Il y a tant de choses à faire, n'est-ce pas John ?  
- Sûr !  
- Vous étiez déjà venu ?  
- Oui, je viens souvent... pour mon travail.  
- Et vous faites quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
- Communication.

Les deux scientifiques se jetèrent un coup d'œil : il n'y avait rien de plus vague que la communication !  
Stella reprit la conversation, bien décidée à ne plus le lâcher !  
Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Mac :  
- John, vous devez connaître l'hôtel par cœur. Vous pourriez nous faire visiter demain ? Il ya tant de choses que nous n'avons pas encore vues !

Aussitôt, le regard de l'homme s'éclaira :  
- Ce serait un honneur ! J'aimerais beaucoup passer cette journée en votre compagnie, je vous apprécie énormément tous les deux vous savez !

L'arrivée du serveur évita aux experts de répondre.  
Stella reprit sa place devant son assiette, en état de fébrilité avancée ! Elle l'avait mis en confiance, leur enquête aboutissait, elle le savait !  
L'adrénaline parcourant son corps, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer et prit exemple sur Mac qui gardait un air impassible.  
Le repas fut tranquille et John se révéla être un hôte charmant et non avare de compliments envers ses deux invités !  
Mac comprit alors comment les couples tués avaient accordé aussi facilement leur confiance à un inconnu. Comment résister devant autant de gentillesse ?

La fin du dîner arriva et les trois se dirigèrent vers le casino.  
En route, le portable de Stella sonna. Elle s'écria :  
- C'est Lindsay !

Elle s'éloigna pour répondre et Mac, se tournant vers John, dit d'un ton pressé :  
- Nous vous rejoignons au casino : des nouvelles importantes d'un ami accidenté !  
- Allez-y, je réserve vos places.

Mac courut rejoindre sa collègue et l'entraîna à l'abri des regards. Il repéra la grande plante et son recoin. Souriant à ses souvenirs, il se faufila derrière avec elle.  
La voix de Stella restait enjouée et le cœur de Mac se remplit d'espoir.  
Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut incroyablement long, Stella raccrocha et lui donna un éclatant sourire.  
Il ne tint pas plus longtemps :  
- Alors ?  
- Don est réveillé. Très affaibli mais les pronostics sont bons ! Il a parlé à Lindsay et lui a même demandé de nos nouvelles ! Elle va m'envoyer par texto, le numéro de téléphone de sa chambre, nous pourrons l'appeler demain !

Elle vit le soulagement et le bonheur s'afficher sur le visage de Mac. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua soudain où il l'avait entrainée. Elle se tourna vers lui, moqueuse :  
- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton petit coin secret...  
- Comme la première fois...  
- Oui, mais... il manque le placage contre le mur je trouve...

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Mac et avant même qu'elle ne réagisse, il la plaqua contre le mur, se collant à elle.  
- Comme ça ?  
- Humm oui… j'adore !  
- Et après, il se passait quoi ?  
- Tu me disais que je n'imaginais rien et c'est tout !  
- C'est tout ? Quel mufle je fais !  
- Je ne vous le fais pas dire Mac Taylor !

Il prit alors sa bouche passionnément, l'enserrant à la taille.  
Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et répondit ardemment à son baiser, laissant sa langue rejoindre la sienne, plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux de Mac.  
Reprenant son souffle, il murmura haletant :  
- Débarrassons-nous au plus vite de la corvée casino !

Elle acquiesça et reprit ses lèvres pour un dernier tendre baiser. Elle se laissa emmener ensuite au casino, blottie dans ses bras.  
Don n'était plus en danger et ils se sentaient beaucoup plus légers, voire légèrement euphorisés par tant d'allégresse...

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de jeux et virent John en grande discussion avec Zack.  
Mac grommela :  
- Mince, je l'avais oublié celui-là !

**Tbc...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 17.**

Zack s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit le couple arriver. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Stella. Il se leva et prit sa main qu'il baisa délicatement.  
- Vous êtes magnifique ce soir, Ella !  
- Merci Zack ! Et vous, extrêmement galant !

L'homme se poussa pour leur laisser une place sur le canapé.  
Stella annonça de suite la couleur :  
- Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps assis, nous avons envie de profiter du casino et des jeux ce soir !

Les deux hommes ayant cessé de sourire, Mac ajouta :  
- J'ai une femme très joueuse, vous savez !

Elle éclata de rire sur ce sous-entendu et ils se regardèrent un instant complices. Ils étaient seuls au monde et ne s'occupaient absolument pas des deux hommes.  
John fut le premier à réagir. Il se racla la gorge et demanda d'un ton agacé :  
- Et votre ami ? De bonnes nouvelles ?  
- Très bonnes oui !

Stella se pencha vers Mac et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire.  
- Champagne ? En l'honneur de Don.  
- J'y vais.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit vers le bar, observée par les trois hommes.  
Profitant de cette accalmie amoureuse, John régla les détails de la journée du lendemain.  
Zack les écouta un instant puis se leva, annonçant qu'il allait aider Ella à transporter la boisson.  
Il la vit accoudée au bar, attendant sa commande. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :  
- Ella, votre robe vous va à ravir. Vous êtes exceptionnelle avec et attirez tous les regards.  
- Merci. Vous n'êtes qu'un vil flatteur mais merci.  
- Je ne mens pas et si vous n'étiez pas mariée...  
- Mais je suis mariée, fidèle et très amoureuse !

Stella observa le barman officier tout en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Ces deux derniers mots étaient sortis tout seul de son esprit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle le pensait réellement. Oui, elle était très amoureuse de son meilleur ami... Elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face !  
Elle sentit la main de Zack sur son bras et se raidit.  
Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :  
- Puis-je vous donner un conseil, Ella ?  
- Dites toujours.  
- Méfiez-vous de ce John, n'acceptez pas de passer la journée avec lui demain.  
- Pourquoi ? Il est charmant.  
- Ne croyez pas tous les hommes charmants, chère Ella...  
- Dois-je me méfier de vous également ?

Il ricana et éluda la réponse, préférant la transformer en compliment :  
- Vous me faites rire. J'aimerais mieux vous connaître... vous et votre mari bien sûr !  
- Bien sûr.

Elle laissa Zack prendre le plateau contenant la bouteille et les verres. Elle le suivit, légèrement perturbée...  
Le comportement de Zack l'avait ébranlée. Lui aussi recherchait leur amitié, où plutôt son amitié à elle....  
Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit trompée dans son jugement sur John ?  
Elle s'assit aux côtés de Mac et resta silencieuse, essayant d'analyser tant bien que mal la situation.  
Elle trouvait zack gentil. Elle ne le laissait pas indifférente, elle en était consciente mais était-elle aveuglée justement par son côté gentleman ?  
Son intuition lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il n'était pas le tueur.  
Mais pouvait-elle encore croire en son jugement ?  
Depuis Francky, elle en doutait...  
Elle n'avait pas été capable de déceler l'état psychologique aggravé de son propre petit ami, alors d'un inconnu ?

Elle sentit la main de Mac lui presser la cuisse et elle croisa son regard inquiet.  
Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis son retour avec Zack et il s'inquiétait.  
Elle s'efforça de lui sourire et prit la coupe de champagne qu'il lui offrit.  
Elle les écouta palabrer d'une oreille distraite, ne cessant d'observer Zack, essayant de lire en lui comme elle avait lu en John.  
En vain. Son sixième sens était en berne.  
Elle devait en discuter avec Mac où elle allait tomber folle à ruminer comme ça !  
A son tour, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de son partenaire :  
- J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour aux machines à sous, tu m'accompagnes ?

Il hocha de suite la tête et la suivit.  
Elle s'installa devant une machine et il se pencha pour glisser un jeton dans la fente.  
Stella en profita pour lui confier son aparté avec Zack au bar.  
Tout en jouant, elle vida son esprit, lui décortiquant ses doutes et ses impressions.  
Mac ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle : il ne s'était jamais senti serein avec ce Zack.  
Il inséra son dernier jeton et l'observa perdre une nouvelle fois.  
En soupirant, elle quitta la machine et ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas, qu'un bruit strident retentit suivit aussitôt de tintement de pièces.  
Stella se retourna vivement et vit une femme ramasser les pièces de SA machine !  
Mac ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son air outré et il lui souffla :  
- N'oublie pas, malheureuse au jeu, heureuse en amour !  
- Mouais.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil assassin à la gagnante et prit le bras de Mac.  
A leur table, l'ambiance entre les deux hommes avait nettement changé. Mac s'apprêtait à prendre congé mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Il s'assit sur le sofa avec Stella et demanda d'un ton anodin :  
- Je vous trouve bien silencieux, messieurs, un problème ?

Tous deux nièrent mais restèrent dans leur mutisme boudeur.  
Mac laissa tomber, il ne pouvait les forcer à parler ! Il se releva, tenant Stella par la taille.  
- Bien, nous allons vous laisser. John, à demain, 13 heures dans le hall.

John acquiesça sans broncher et les deux experts partirent, stupéfaits de ce changement.  
Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Stella brisa le silence :  
- Je me demande ce qui s'est passé entre eux deux.  
- Moi aussi. En tout cas, ils ne sont clairs ni l'un ni l'autre dans cette histoire !

Stella ne répondit pas. Elle avait désormais d'autres préoccupations en tête.  
Mac et elle allaient enfin se retrouver seuls après s'être cherchés toute la journée. Elle paniqua subitement à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.  
Elle fut soudain emplie de doutes et elle entra dans la chambre, très embarrassée.  
Elle n'était plus très sûre. Elle aimait Mac, oui, mais aller plus loin avec lui l'angoissait.  
Elle se tint immobile un long moment dans l'entrée de la suite, ses réflexions se bousculant dans sa tête.  
- Stella ?  
- Heu... Je... je vais dans la salle de bain.

Elle passa à côté de lui sans le regarder mais il la bloqua une main dans la sienne.  
Il lui fit face et la fixa. Elle baissa les yeux.  
- Stell, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je... je ne sais plus si...

Il caressa son visage et souleva son menton pour se plonger dans son regard.  
Puis doucement, il murmura :  
- Nous ne sommes plus dans notre enquête, Stella.... et nous pouvons très bien attendre si tu n'es pas prête...

Elle hocha la tête et se réfugia dans ses bras.  
Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et huma son odeur qu'elle aimait tant.  
Elle murmura faiblement :  
- Je suis désolée, Mac...

**Tbc...**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Merci pour vos comm les filles ! Encore une fois ils m'ont fait un bien fou ! **_  
_**J'ai donc pensé à vous : comme je n'aurai pas le temps de poster demain, je vous donne la suite ce soir....**_

_**Bonne lecture....**_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 18.**

Il la garda un long moment dans ses bras.  
Il était déçu mais il la respectait trop pour lui montrer. Il se contenta donc de lui caresser doucement le dos...  
Il sentit de nouveau son nez se nicher dans son cou et son corps se coller davantage au sien.  
Il ferma les yeux : ce câlin était un véritable supplice pour lui.  
Il sentit les lèvres de Stella se poser dans son cou...  
Juste un effleurement... Juste un frôlement...  
Puis sa bouche s'appuya davantage contre sa peau, se promenant maintenant jusque son oreille.  
Il soupira et d'une voix rauque de désir contenu, souffla :  
- Stell, arrête...

Elle stoppa ses baisers et laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse. Il se détendit un peu et reprit ses caresses dans son dos d'un geste presque inconscient.  
Lentement, elle se décolla de lui. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa de son pouce.  
Les yeux émeraudes s'ancrèrent dans le bleu de ses yeux. Elle le fixa, immobile, essayant de lire dans son âme.  
Elle esquissa un sourire auquel il répondit timidement.  
Elle laissa retomber sa main et sans lâcher son regard, défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe.  
Elle dégagea une bretelle, une seconde, hésita un instant, le scruta encore une fois...  
L'étincelle de désir qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard, la décida.  
Elle laissa sa robe glisser le long de son corps et s'échouer au sol en un bruissement de tissu...

Mac inspira un grand coup. Il avait inconsciemment bloqué sa respiration et avait besoin d'air.  
Il regarda la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il retrouvait les épaules carrées qu'il avait tant de fois admirées. Sa poitrine était nue... Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous sa robe... deux seins ronds l'appelaient au désir... Son ventre plat et musclé, sa petite culotte de dentelle sur ses jambes magnifiques et hâlées...  
- Tu es si belle...

Il ne reconnut pas sa voix : rauque, éraillée, sourde.  
Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et reprit ses baisers dans son cou, laissant ses mains effleurer sa nuque. Elle retrouva ses lèvres et leur tendre baiser devint vite passionnel, voire bestial...  
Stella enleva la veste de Mac et s'attaqua à sa chemise qui rejoignit en quelques secondes sa condisciple au sol.  
Ils découvrirent peu à peu le corps de l'autre, le parcourant de leurs mains, de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues, dans une fébrile passion.  
Lorsque Stella défit la ceinture du pantalon de Mac, il arrêta son geste de sa main.  
Il l'interrogea du regard et souffla :  
- Tu es sûre ?

Elle lui répondit d'un baiser sensuel et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
- Je t'aime Mac...

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour encourager Mac. Il reprit ses baisers tandis qu'elle lui ôtait son pantalon.  
Il le laissa glisser et retira chaussures et chaussettes. Se relevant brusquement, il la prit dans ses bras, ravi de son cri de surprise.  
Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés...  
Son visage au-dessus du sien, il la fixa longuement et reprit ses baisers.  
Il avait faim... faim de sa peau, faim de ses lèvres, faim d'elle...  
Il sentit ses mains sur ses joues et la regarda de nouveau. Elle souriait, les joues rosies de plaisir.  
Elle était belle, superbe.  
Il ne put résister : de ses doigts, il fit le contour de son visage avec tendresse.  
Il chuchota à son tour :  
- Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tant...

Son sourire éclatant fut sa récompense et la frénésie envahit leurs gestes. Ils roulèrent ensemble sur le lit, collant leurs corps, emmêlant leurs jambes l'une à l'autre, leurs lèvres ne se décrochant que pour reprendre une gorgée d'air.  
Mac l'immobilisa ensuite sur le dos, il suivit de ses lèvres une ligne imaginaire, tracée sur le corps féminin.  
Il goûta délicatement ses seins en chemin, tirant à sa compagne de nombreux soupirs. Il apprécia sa peau de pêche, de velours... Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si douce au toucher...  
Un éclair de lucidité le cueillit tandis qu'il baisait sensuellement son ventre : il avait avoué à sa meilleure amie qu'il l'aimait, il s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour...  
Une boule de bonheur l'envahit et parcourut ses veines.  
Il jeta un regard à Stella : les yeux clos, elle savourait pleinement ses caresses.

Il continua alors son ascension, suivant toujours sa ligne de ses lèvres. Il arriva en bordure de la dentelle fine et, passant ses doigts dessous, la retira lentement, découvrant progressivement sa féminité.  
Il remonta ensuite vers sa bouche qu'il recouvra avec ardeur.  
Il se sentit brusquement rejeter sur le dos, Stella au-dessus de lui, ses boucles retombant sur son visage, ses yeux verts brillant d'un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
A son tour, elle partit à la découverte de Mac, utilisant les mêmes outils que la nature lui avait donnés : ses lèvres et ses mains.  
Elle suivit le même parcours et se débarrassa du dernier rempart de sa masculinité...

Alliant caresses et baisers, ils s'unirent en un soupir, entamant tous deux des mouvements lascifs et sensuels...  
Attentif au plaisir de la jeune femme, Mac s'engagea à la combler et l'amener aux portes du plaisir.  
Ils les franchirent ensemble, atteignant en un cri des sommets paradisiaques, un Eden de l'amour...

Il récupéra doucement son souffle, la tête dans ses boucles parfumées, puis bascula lentement sur le côté.  
Il l'accueillit dans ses bras et ils scellèrent leur nouveau bonheur d'un long baiser...  
Mac remonta les draps sur leurs corps nus, les recouvrant totalement.  
Ils s'endormirent, apaisés, de douces images en tête...

Le lendemain matin, Nick frappa à la porte.  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra comme il le faisait d'habitude et se figea à la vue des vêtements de soirée mêlés, posés à même le sol.  
Il s'approcha discrètement vers le lit et vit les deux experts endormis, Stella reposant sur le torse de Mac.  
Les draps avaient glissé, dévoilant une partie de leur nudité.  
Il laissa le charriot et sortit doucement.

Une fois dans le couloir, il secoua la tête en souriant.  
Ou ses collègues new-yorkais jouaient à fond leur rôle ou ils étaient plus que des partenaires....  
Optant pour la seconde solution, Nick se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en sifflotant.  
Il s'arrêta brutalement et se tapa le front avec le plat de la main.  
Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas transmis les instructions pour la journée !

**Tbc...**


	19. Chapter 19

_Encore un gros merci pour vos comm ! Désolée pour l'attente mais la rentrée approchant, une suite par jour devient quasiment impossible ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Infiltration.

Chapitre 19.

Les coups à la porte les réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils entendirent aussitôt Nick crier "Service de chambre"...  
Stella bougonna, la voix ensommeillée :  
- Pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas ce matin ?  
- Stell, à priori il est déjà venu... Il y a peut-être un autre problème.

Mac se leva en criant qu'il arrivait. Il alla chercher son peignoir dans la salle de bain, le revêtit et posa celui de sa compagne sur le lit.  
Il ouvrit enfin la porte et vit Nick qui attendait, légèrement embarrassé.  
Comprenant de suite ses raisons, Mac le fit entrer.  
Nick annonça timidement :  
- Je suis parti très vite tout à l'heure mais du coup, j'ai oublié de vous laisser les instructions pour aujourd'hui et puis ça aussi.

Il tendit un sac à Mac, il contenait un révolver.  
Devant l'air interrogateur de l'expert new-yorkais, Nick précisa :  
- Il est assez petit pour être posé sous votre pantalon, au niveau du mollet. Juste au cas où…  
- Merci Nick. Et désolé pour ce matin.... Si cela pouvait rester entre nous...  
- Pas de souci Mac !

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis Nick salua Stella qui venait d'apparaitre en peignoir.  
- Nick, pouvez-vous nous apporter un kit de prélèvement pour les ongles ?  
- Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ma petite idée.

Mac lui lança un regard suspicieux mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle leur tourna le dos et alla se servir une tasse de café.  
Elle s'éloigna ensuite avec sa boisson et se positionna devant la fenêtre, admirant Las Vegas qui émergeait lentement de sa nuit.  
Elle avait le pressentiment que tout allait se jouer dans la journée et elle se voyait prendre l'avion le lendemain... Comment allait réagir le tueur ce soir ? Seraient-ils capable de se déjouer ses plans machiavéliques ?

Un souffle chaud dans son cou lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il fut suivi immédiatement de doux baisers...  
En soupirant, elle appuya sa tête contre le corps masculin qui enlaçait maintenant sa taille.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Merveilleusement bien... Alors Nick nous a surpris ce matin ?  
- Oui, il a tout de suite compris.... Mais il ne va rien dire.  
- Et... à New York, ce sera comment ?  
- Exactement comme ici, pourquoi ?

Sentant l'hésitation de sa compagne, il la retourna face à lui.  
Il prit son visage dans ses mains et murmura tendrement :  
- Stella, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou depuis des années déjà sans oser te l'avouer ! Rien ne changera quand nous serons rentrés. Maintenant que je t'ai enfin trouvée, je ne te lâche plus, mon amour...  
- J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle posa sa tasse en souriant et se réfugia dans ses bras. Après un long câlin, elle l'embrassa lentement, laissant ses lèvres déguster délicatement celles de l'être aimé.  
Elle demanda entre deux baisers :  
- A quelle heure doit-on rejoindre John ?  
- 13h15 je crois, pourquoi ?  
- On a du temps alors devant nous...

Mutine, elle commença à ouvrir les pans de son peignoir et à baiser son torse.  
- Stell...  
- Mmh... J'ai envie de toi Mac, tout de suite !

Incapable de résister aux caresses de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en la dirigeant vers la table.  
Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il la souleva et la posa sur le meuble.  
Il écarta les pans de son peignoir d'un geste sec, elle fit de même avec le sien qui s'échoua au sol.  
Mac s'approcha de Stella, s'immisça entre ses jambes écartées.  
Tout en reprenant sa bouche avec ferveur, il la pénétra soudainement, s'enfonçant loin en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.  
Ils ne voulaient pas de préliminaires. Ils se désiraient et avait besoin l'un de l'autre, un besoin passionnel, sauvage, presqu'animal.  
Stella entoura les hanches de son partenaires avec ses jambes, le retenant ainsi prisonnier.  
Elle-même bougea son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de son amant.  
Les râles de plaisir se mélangèrent aux baisers et aux caresses.  
Elle murmura sourdement :  
- Plus vite, Mac, plus vite...

Il accéléra la cadence, s'engageant plus profondément en elle à chaque va-et-vient, ne relâchant pas son rythme.  
Elle haleta, gémit...  
Il sentit ses muscles internes se contracter autour de son membre tendu...  
Ce sentiment d'étroitesse multiplia son désir et ses coups de hanches se firent plus rapides encore.  
Il la vit sombrer, l'entendit crier son prénom sans aucune retenue....  
Il la sentit vibrer contre lui, les yeux fermés, la tête jetée vers l'arrière...  
Il la rejoignit dans un râle, libérant toute sa semence en elle.... Un orgasme fulgurant qui les laissa pantois...

Ils restèrent un moment soudés l'un à l'autre, appréciant de sentir l'autre en soi puis Mac se retira lentement d'elle.  
Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens et tout en souriant, elle l'attira vers elle.  
Elle chuchota contre ses lèvres :  
- Je t'aime aussi, Mac Taylor.

Il la descendit de la table, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la douche, se délectant de son rire...  
Il était insatiable de son corps, comme elle l'était du sien. Ils en voulaient toujours plus...l'un comme l'autre.

Elle l'observa s'habiller et le vit fixer l'arme à son mollet.  
- C'est Nick qui te l'a donnée ?  
- Oui, tout à l'heure.  
- Et moi, j'en ai pas ?

Mac prit le temps de contempler la jeune femme avant de répondre. Des pieds à la tête, il admira sa jolie robe d'été fluide à fines bretelles.  
Il renchérit d'un ton moqueur :  
- Où veux-tu la cacher ?

Il évita de justesse un des coussins du petit salon et continua à rire.  
Faussement vexée, elle attacha ses sandales puis regarda sa montre.  
- On fait quoi avant d'aller voir John ?  
- Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

Elle s'approcha et le prit par le bras.  
- Une petite promenade parmi les boutiques et un déjeuner en tête à tête....rien que toi et moi.  
- ça marche !

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et rejoignirent l'ascenseur. Mac mit automatiquement sa main sur l'épaule de sa collègue.  
Il eut un soupir de satisfaction : ils n'étaient plus en train de jouer... tout était bien réel.  
Il observa son visage à la dérobée : il était radieux...  
Il pénétra dans le hall, un sourire aux lèvres, fier de son nouvel amour, fier de sa nouvelle vie qui commençait.

Mais sa sérénité disparut très vite lorsqu'il vit Zach les rejoindre à grandes enjambées.  
Il marmonna entre ses lèvres, agacé.  
Il sentit de suite Stella resserrer son étreinte, comme pour l'encourager à l'affronter.  
Ce geste l'apaisa.  
Ce Zach pouvait bien la draguer autant qu'il le voulait, après tout, c'est à lui que Stella avait donné son cœur et son corps d'une façon si passionnée...

Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il vit l'homme refaire le coup du baisemain et la complimenter sur sa tenue.  
Il lui demanda assez sèchement :  
- Zach, que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je vous attendais.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je suis un bien meilleur hôte que ce John, et je vais vous le démontrer !

Tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 20.**

Ils marchaient tous trois vers les boutiques, Mac et Stella d'un côté, Zack de l'autre.  
Aucun des trois ne parlait. L'homme n'avait pas laissé le choix aux scientifiques, les suivant contre leur grès.  
Stella fut la première à briser le silence pesant en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
- Zack, ça vous arrive souvent de suivre les couples comme cela, allant contre leur volonté ?  
- Seulement lorsque je veux les protéger.

Le couple s'arrêta net à cette déclaration et observa Zack surpris.  
- Et nous protéger de quoi ? De qui ?

Zack fixa Mac quelques secondes, hésitant. Le regard interrogateur de Stella eut raison de ses réticences.  
Il se pencha alors vers eux pour leur expliquer, en aparté, car il ne voulait surtout pas être surpris.  
Il chuchota donc :  
- Et bien, je veux vous protéger car...

L'arrivée intempestive de John le coupa dans son élan.  
Il ferma ensuite la bouche et s'obstina dans un mutisme boudeur.  
L'autre homme, l'ignorant totalement, se tourna vers les deux experts :  
- Matt ! Ella ! Quel plaisir !

Mac soupira malgré lui, il en avait assez de toute cette mascarade.  
Il éprouvait le besoin d'en finir avec cette infiltration, retrouver sa ville, son train-train quotidien, se promener tranquillement avec Stella sans que deux bouffons ne viennent constamment les déranger !  
Il entendit Stella demander calmement :  
- John ! Vous êtes en avance. Nous n'avions rendez-vous qu'à 13h15 !

L'homme ricana tandis que zack continuait de la fixer avec des yeux de merlan-frit.  
Mac l'entendit également souffler et sa main serra la sienne plus fort...  
Elle craquait elle aussi, il le sentait. Il lui vint en aide et réitéra sa question à John.  
Ce dernier plissa les yeux et répondit enfin :  
- Je vous ai aperçus de loin et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas avancer notre rendez-vous ?

Sa réponse sonnait faux. Tout sonnait faux chez ces deux hommes.  
Mac décida d'en terminer et dit d'un ton agacé :  
- Ecoutez, Zack, John. Ma femme et moi sommes en lune de miel et nous aimerions passer un peu de temps ensemble. Nous avions prévu de déjeuner en tête à tête et nous allons y aller. Seuls.

Il entraîna Stella avec lui et laissa les deux hommes en plan.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, ils choisirent une table isolée des autres, au fond de la salle, encaissée entre deux murs.  
Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent.  
Une fois la serveuse partie, Mac enlaça les doigts de Stella par-dessus la table.  
Elle sourit et confia :  
- Je suis heureuse d'être de nouveau, seule avec toi. Cette infiltration commence à me peser.  
- Moi aussi. Que penses-tu de ces deux hommes ? Que te dit ton intuition ?

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre, jouant négligemment avec les doigts de Mac.  
Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées.  
Elle commença d'une voix posée :  
- Et bien... Je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à John. Toute son attitude est étrange. Ses gestes de gentillesse sonnent faux. Il respire l'hypocrisie à plein nez. Quant à Zack, je ne sais plus... Son regard sur moi est gênant et il continue malgré le fait que je lui ai dit être très amoureuse de mon mari.

Elle se tut le temps de laisser la serveuse apporter leurs assiettes. Elle reprit ensuite :  
- Il est gênant mais je ne le crains pas. A mon avis, il n'est pas le tueur. On ne risque rien avec lui.  
- Je me demande ce qu'il voulait nous confier quand John est arrivé...

Stella haussa les épaules et ils mangèrent en silence, savourant pleinement la présence de l'autre.  
Leurs regards se croisaient, leurs bouches se souriaient...  
Soudain, Mac s'exclama :  
- Oh, il ne faut pas oublier d'appeler Don aujourd'hui !  
- On peut remonter à la chambre après manger... seulement pour appeler Don bien sûr !  
- Bien sûr.

Stella éclata de rire devant l'air suspicieux de Mac et ils terminèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur.  
Mais John ne les avait pas abandonnés : il les attendait bien sagement devant leur restaurant et ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de cacher leur déception à sa vue.  
Après tout, ils étaient à Las Vegas pour travailler, ils ne devaient pas l'oublier.

Ils le suivirent tout l'après-midi et découvrirent l'hôtel sous un nouvel angle. John le connaissait très bien et leur montrait des sites magnifiques.  
La chaleur les accablant, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter à une terrasse de café pour se rafraîchir.  
Ils commandèrent des jus de fruits glacés puis Stella laissa les deux hommes pour aller aux toilettes.  
Lorsqu'elle revint les boissons étaient servies.  
Mac se leva galamment à son arrivée et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle était incapable de résister à son contact.  
Enfin, ils se tournèrent vers John qui les observait patiemment.

Stella lui trouva un regard changé : il paraissait fier de lui, empli d'arrogance...  
Elle sirota son jus de fruit, tout en le fixant, essayant de l'analyser encore et encore...  
Au bout d'un moment, une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentit nauséeuse, elle avait chaud...  
Elle était fatiguée.  
Elle posa une main sur le bras de Mac :  
- Matt, on rentre ? Je ne me sens pas très bien... Sûrement un coup de chaleur.

Il se leva en même temps qu'elle et salua John qui resta assis, imperturbable.  
Ils s'éloignèrent et Mac fut obligé de soutenir Stella jusqu'à la chambre, ses forces s'amenuisant de plus en plus.  
Arrivé dans la pièce, Mac se sentit lui-même complètement exténué.  
La voix paniquée de Stella lui donna un regain d'énergie.  
- Mac, je ne sens plus mes jambes !  
- Quoi ?  
- Ni mes mains ! Mac ! La drogue....

Non c'était impossible !  
Il se précipita à ses côtés et commença à sentir aussi l'engourdissement envahir son corps progressivement.  
Il prit son portable et lança le numéro de Langston.  
Stella ne bougeait plus, paralysée.  
Seuls ses yeux humides le regardaient, vivants, apeurés.

Lorsque Langston décrocha, Mac fut incapable de lui parler.  
Il s'écroula aux côtés de Stella, inerte.  
Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et l'homme avança à pas feutrés...

**Tbc...**

__________


	21. Chapter 21

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 21.**

Il s'approcha d'eux et fixa leurs yeux : ceux de la femme montraient de la peur... Elle était réellement terrifiée tandis que dans ceux de l'homme, luisait une terrible colère.  
Il ricana et se positionna face à Mac :  
- Vous avez l'air fou de rage Matt, je suis surpris. Habituellement même les maris témoignent de la peur ! Oh, vous êtes en train de vous demander ce qui vous arrive ? Je vous ai drogués Matt, vous et votre charmante épouse. Quand ? Lorsque vous vous êtes embrassés au bar, il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour mettre les gouttes au fond de vos verres. Ingénieux n'est-ce pas ? Oh Matt, je vois l'angoisse enfin envahir vos yeux... Avez-vous peur ? Votre femme, elle, est terrifiée ! Et elle a raison de l'être, croyez-moi ! Pourquoi ? Longue réponse qui mériterait réflexion mais le temps passe... Je haïs les couples et leur amour jeté en pleine figure ! Vos baisers, vos caresses, vos regards, vos allusions à vos prouesses sexuelles me débectent ! Je vous haïs, vous m'avez fait souffrir, et je vais vous rendre la pareille...

Il prit le temps d'ôter sa veste et sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt de son sac.  
Il le mit sous les yeux de ses prisonniers puis l'affuta, tout en parlant :  
- Voulez-vous connaître le programme de la soirée ? En règle générale, je m'attaque en premier au mari et l'achève rapidement. Je suis navré pour vous Matt mais vous ne m'intéressez pas ! Seule votre femme attire mon regard. Je vais prendre tout mon temps avec elle, croyez-moi. Elle sera incapable de crier bien sûr, mais je lirai ses hurlements dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Il arrêta un instant son travail d'affûtage et se pencha sur Stella. Du bout de son couteau, il caressa son visage puis remplaça l'arme par ses mains, un geste presque tendre. Il avoua, la voix soudainement enrouée :  
- J'aurai très bien pu tomber amoureux de vous Ella... Vous me plaisez vous savez mais je me le défends. Je ne peux pas. Ma chère Ella, nous allons passer un très bon moment ensemble mais il faut d'abord que je me débarrasse de ton mari. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Ella, tu ne vas pas l'entendre crier. Je vais donc t'expliquer dans les moindres détails ce que je lui fais. Puis, je ferai de même avec toi.

Il vit les yeux verts s'embuer et des larmes s'y échappèrent, glissant silencieusement sur ses joues.  
Il revint vers Mac en gloussant :  
- Vilain garçon, Matt ! Tu fais pleurer ta femme, tu dois être puni ! Alors, commençons, commençons...

Il tira d'un coup sec sur sa chemise et en écarta les pans.  
Il fit glisser la lame affutée sur son torse, puis remonta vers son cou.  
- Ma très chère Ella, je pose le couteau sur le cou de Mac et l'enfonce délicatement... Tu peux me dire stop si tu veux... Non ? Bien, je continue alors... Le sang commence à couler... Ah Matt, vous comprenez que le propofol paralyse vos muscles mais n'ôte pas la sensation de douleur ! Je vais descendre jusqu'au nombril, l'objectif final étant de sortir un à un vos organes. C'est chouette non ? Oh Ella ! Arrêtez de pleurer, cela ne changera rien ! Et puis, pas de jalousie voyons, vous aurez droit au même traitement dans peu de temps... avec quelques petits extras en plus, qui ne vous déplairont pas, j'en suis certain !

Mac l'entendit rire à gorge déployée. Il était complètement fou, ne s'arrêtant jamais de parler, passant du tu au vous sans arrêt, comme perdu dans son délire.  
Il croisa ses prunelles et comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas : il allait le tuer.  
Mac sentit la lame se repositionner sur son torse et s'enfoncer plus profondément. La douleur fut vive mais il ne put crier.  
John racontait en détail ses actes à Stella.  
La lame descendit encore, coupant sa chair avec précision.  
Des ondes douloureuses l'envahirent et il vit des ombres noires danser devant ses yeux.

Il entendit soudain un claquement, un cri et la lame se retira brutalement, déchirant son ventre.  
Cette voix nouvelle ne lui était pas inconnue mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre un nom.  
Il ne voyait pas "leur sauveur", l'obscurité étant la plus forte.  
Il cessa de lutter et se laissa sombrer non sans une dernière pensée pour l'amour de sa vie...

Stella ne supportait pas la voix de John qui décrivait ses actes d'une voix lente... Elle imaginait Mac en grande souffrance et ne pouvait le tolérer.  
Soudain, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir brutalement, claquant contre le mur. Elle perçut des cris, des hurlements, suivis d'un coup de feu.  
La police de Las Vegas.... Enfin !  
Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour Mac. Elle ne pouvait tourner la tête pour le regarder.  
Elle avait envie de savoir.

Elle entendit Nick appeler une ambulance en urgence, la voix affolée, et ses yeux déversèrent de nouveau son flux salé.  
Elle perçut également une autre voix aux côtés de Nick : Zack ? Mais que faisait-il là ?  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, ce dernier se positionna devant ses yeux :  
- Stella, Mac respire encore. Faiblement mais il respire. L'ambulance ne va plus tarder.

Il capta l'incompréhension dans son regard et sourit :  
- Stella, je m'appelle Greg Sanders et non Zack. Je suis CSI à Las vegas et je travaille avec Nick. J'étais chargé de votre protection.

Si elle avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait. Son intuition ne l'avait pas lâchée.  
Elle savait que Zach, enfin Greg ne lui aurait fait aucun mal.  
Il disparut de son champ de vision et fut aussitôt remplacé par Nick.  
Il lui expliqua gentiment :  
- Stella, les ambulanciers sont là. Ils vont vous soulever pour vous allonger sur un brancard. Vous ne risquez plus rien : John a été arrêté et emmené en cellule.

Elle sentit brusquement qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol et se retrouva en position couchée.  
_Mac...Mac..._  
Le sentiment de ne pas savoir, de ne pas voir, la bouleversa. Elle s'agita dans ses pensées. Elle était terrifiée de nouveau.  
Elle entendit un ambulancier crier :  
- Elle convulse !

Elle convulser ? Elle ne se sentait même pas bouger !  
Elle sentit une coulée sortir de sa bouche... de la bave ?  
Elle sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience, ne comprenant pas son état, n'ayant pas ressenti l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras.

Elle se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue, complètement aseptisée.  
L'hôpital, elle se trouvait à l'hôpital.  
_Mac... Où était Mac ?_  
Elle sentit une main sur son bras et une voix douce prononcer son prénom.  
Elle se tourna et découvrit le docteur Langston à son chevet.  
- Comment allez-vous Stella ?  
- J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur... Mac... Où est...  
- C'est tout à fait normal Stella. Le propofol est désormais éliminé de votre corps mais vous allez en ressentir les effets, notamment une grande fatigue.

Elle s'agita.  
_Pourquoi avait-il éludé sa question ?_  
_Où était Mac ?_  
_Oh bon sang... et si..._  
Ses yeux s'humidifièrent malgré elle lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Langston.  
- Ray, où est Mac ? Dites-moi comment il va, s'il vous plait... Je vous en supplie...

**Tbc...**


	22. Chapter 22

Infiltration.

Chapitre 22.

Ray Langston observa les yeux suppliants de sa collègue new-yorkaise.  
_Cette femme est amoureuse_, pensa-t-il.  
Il s'empressa donc de la rassurer :  
- Mac va bien. Il va avoir une belle cicatrice puisqu'il a plus de vingt points de suture. Mais il va bien.  
- J'ai envie d'aller le voir.

Langston hocha doucement la tête et sortit de la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un fauteuil roulant. Stella lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance : elle ne se sentait pas capable de marcher trop longtemps.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Ray et lut de nouveau de l'inquiétude sur son visage.  
Elle posa sa main sur son bras :  
- Ray, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?  
- Oui, juste ce John qui nous pose quelques soucis. Installez-vous, je vous conduis auprès de votre supérieur.

Stella comprit le message : il ne voulait pas en dire davantage. Elle savait pourquoi : cette affaire ne les regardait tout simplement plus. L'appât avait fonctionné et Mac et elle n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer.  
La chambre de Mac se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Lorsque Ray ouvrit la porte, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.  
Mais Mac n'était pas seul : Nick et Greg lui tenaient compagnie.  
Elle vit son visage s'éclairer lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce et elle fut de suite rassurée.  
Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le saluer, Greg se précipita vers elle :  
- Stella ! Je suis ravie de vous voir en forme !  
- Merci Za... heu Greg. Et mon coéquipier, comment va-t-il ?

Elle se leva du fauteuil et marcha vers le lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et serra la main de Mac.  
Elle chuchota doucement :  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Pas trop mal...

Ils s'observèrent un long moment et Nick, comprenant leur besoin d'intimité, sortit de la chambre, entraînant Greg avec lui.  
Langston les remercia une nouvelle fois et partit à son tour, laissant les deux experts enfin seuls.  
Stella attendit que la porte soit refermée avant de caresser tendrement le visage de Mac. Il retint sa main prisonnière contre sa joue et l'amena à ses lèvres.  
Il essaya de se mettre assis mais en une grimace de douleur, échoua.  
Une main sur son épaule, Stella l'empêcha de réessayer. Ce fut elle qui alla à sa rencontre, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Elle sentit la main de Mac se poser sur sa nuque. Il la ramena à lui et reprit sa bouche avec davantage de ferveur.  
Ils restèrent un moment front contre front, savourant leur retrouvaille.  
- Stell, Ray a pris nos billets, nous repartons demain soir.  
- Ok...Tant mieux.

Elle était heureuse.  
Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans leur chambre, elle avait hâte de rentrer, de retrouver ses repères.  
Et puis, l'équipe lui manquait. C'était sa famille par adoption et elle ne pouvait pas vivre loin d'eux trop longtemps.  
Elle passa une partie de l'après-midi avec Mac puis le laissa se reposer.  
Prenant appui sur son fauteuil, elle marcha à pas lents vers sa chambre et se recoucha totalement épuisée.  
Elle n'eut pas les yeux clos longtemps : on frappa à sa porte et Greg entra.

Il avança une chaise auprès de son lit et y prit place. Il sourit à Stella qui lui rendit chaleureusement son sourire.  
Il l'observa avant de parler d'une voix troublée :  
- Stella, je voulais vous dire... Lorsque je vous ai avoué que vous me plaisiez, l'autre soir au casino, je le pensais réellement. Stella... Je... suis tombé amoureux de vous...  
- Greg, je...  
- Ma décision est prise Stella : je quitte Las Vegas ! Je vais aller demander de ce pas à votre patron s'il a une place dans son équipe à New York.  
- Greg, ne le faites pas pour moi...  
- Je ne pourrais plus vivre loin de vous !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et l'arrêta doucement dans son élan :  
- Greg, mon cœur est déjà pris. Je suis follement amoureuse d'un autre homme. Greg, je suis navrée mais... mais je ne ressens rien pour vous !

Elle vit son visage se fermer et l'espoir s'éteindre dans ses yeux.  
Elle éprouva beaucoup de peine pour lui. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'il se leva brusquement.  
Il lui dit d'une voix hachée :  
- J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Stella. Soyez heureuse. Au revoir.

Il sortit de la chambre sans qu'elle ne réponde.  
A quoi bon ? Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa tristesse.  
Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Le lendemain soir, assise à côté du hublot, elle regarda Las Vegas devenir infiniment petit avant de disparaître.  
Elle soupira et sentit de suite les doigts de Mac enlacer les siens.  
Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.  
Sentant son compagnon se détendre progressivement, elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil : il dormait.  
Il ne devait pas faire de gestes brusques durant quelques jours, à cause de ses fils et Stella appréhendait son retour au travail : arriverait-il à rester assis derrière son bureau ?

Elle repensa à leur séjour. Elle sourit aux bons moments et grimaça aux mauvais.  
Ray Langston les avait accompagnés jusqu'au tarmac : ses yeux restaient inquiets mais il avait éludé leurs questions, leur souhaitant simplement un bon voyage.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit au JFK Airport de New York, Stella aida Mac à descendre les marches de l'avion.  
Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois la salle de débarquement passée, se doutant qu'un de leur employé viendrait les chercher. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, Danny les attendait.  
Il les accueillit chaleureusement et leur posa de multiples questions sur le déroulement de leur enquête.  
Mac et Stella racontèrent de bon cœur toute l'histoire, n'omettant que les détails personnels et intimes.  
Une fois dans la voiture, Danny se tourna vers eux :  
- Je dépose qui en premier ?

Il vit le regard de ses supérieurs se croiser, hésiter, puis Mac répondit d'un ton posé :  
- A l'hôpital. Nous voulons voir Don.

Tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 23.**

A leur grand soulagement, Don les accueillit avec le sourire. Lindsay était à ses côtés à leur arrivée et s'est aussitôt retirée dans le couloir pour leur laisser la place, l'infirmière n'autorisant que deux visiteurs à la fois.  
Stella laissa la chaise à Mac et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, sa main dans celle de Don.  
Les deux experts écoutèrent patiemment le jeune policier narrer sa mésaventure, non sans y ajouter quelques touches d'humour made in Flack.  
Mac sourit : leur ami allait beaucoup mieux. Il allait rester encore trois jours à l'hôpital puis prendrait un mois de convalescence.  
Flack montra du doigt le ventre du Mac.  
- Et vous ? En convalescence aussi ?  
- Je fais retirer les fils dans huit jours.  
- En attendant, repos ?  
- Pour Mac, repos rime avec bureau.

Le ton moqueur de Stella ne passa pas inaperçu ni le regard taquin échangé avec Mac.  
Don se lança :  
- Et vous ? Votre lune de miel s'est bien passée ?  
- Don...  
- Oui, je sais, votre infiltration ! C'est la même chose non ?

Sans répondre à sa dernière question, Stella lui narra leur séjour à Las Vegas, omettant les mêmes détails que pour Danny.  
Don hocha la tête :  
- J'imagine que nos collègues de là-bas sont en train d'œuvrer dans votre chambre, l'inspectant à la loupe, décelant la moindre trace suspecte...

Il ricana sans se rendre compte du silence des deux experts, qui, plongés dans leurs pensées, élaboraient le même constat : les collègues de Las Vegas devaient désormais connaître leur petit secret intime.  
Ne voulant avancer dans ce chemin trop inconfortable, Stella mit fin à la visite en se levant.  
- Don, tu es fatigué, on te laisse.

Ils le saluèrent et sortirent dans le couloir où le couple Messer les attendait.  
Danny réitéra sa question :  
- Alors ? Je dépose qui en premier ?  
- Mac. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Les deux experts marchèrent derrière le couple, laissant leurs mains se frôler de temps à autre. Ils ne s'autorisèrent pas davantage, ne désirant pas se faire surprendre.  
Stella soupira, regrettant déjà le temps où ils déambulaient enlacés, sans crainte du regard d'autrui.  
Ses angoisses revinrent en force. Elle prit place dans la voiture et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du paysage. Elle sentit des doigts effleurer les siens sur le siège arrière et elle sourit sans le regarder, comprenant soulagée que lui aussi éprouvait le besoin de la toucher, de se rapprocher d'elle.  
Lindsay se tourna pour leur parler et la sensation des doigts chauds disparut en un éclair.  
- Vous êtes bien silencieux tous les deux, tout va bien ?  
- Fatigués, Lindsay, seulement fatigués.

Elle n'insista pas et fixa de nouveau la route.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture stoppa devant l'immeuble de Mac.  
Il en sortit sans un regard pour Stella et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.  
Lindsay profita de cet aparté féminin pour se retourner et demander en lançant un clin d'œil complice :  
- Tu me raconteras ?  
- Tu connais l'histoire, Linds.  
- Pas l'enquête mais... Mac et toi !  
- Mac est un ami, rien de plus.

Elle se pencha vers sa vitre et se tut, le visage fermé.  
Lindsay la fixa un moment puis reporta son attention sur son mari qui reprenait sa place derrière le volant.  
Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant.  
Lindsay s'en voulait : la réponse abrupte de Stella lui montrait qu'elle était allée trop loin dans sa curiosité. Elle se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir...  
De son côté, l'état d'âme de Stella n'était pas des plus positifs non plus. Elle n'avait pas voulu répondre à son amie de cette façon et elle culpabilisait.  
Son portable sonna, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. Un message.  
Elle le chercha dans on sac et l'ouvrit.  
_**« Je t'attends. Mac. »**_

Elle dut se retenir, faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler sa joie.  
Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour Lindsay qui intercepta son sourire.  
La jeune scientifique ne put s'empêcher de questionner son ainée :  
- De bonnes nouvelles ?  
- Mmh oui.  
- Masculines ?  
- Juste Greg, un CSI rencontré à Las Vegas.

Lindsay ne put cacher sa déception et Stella jubila. Oh, elle n'était pas fière de son mensonge mais au moins, sa collègue lui ficherait la paix avec Mac !  
Arrivée devant chez elle, elle les salua gaiement, prit son bagage dans le coffre et retrouva son appartement.  
Elle courut dans sa chambre, vida son sac, ouvrit son armoire et le remplit de nouveau.  
Dix minutes plus tard, sa propre voiture refaisait à l'inverse le chemin.  
Le cœur battant, elle frappa à la porte de Mac.

Elle l'entendit marcher d'un pas lent et se retrouva enfin devant lui. Elle entra et entendit la porte se refermer d'un claquement sec derrière elle.  
Se tournant vers lui, elle le fixa, son cœur s'emballant à se rompre.  
Il ne tint pas longtemps ce combat.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et entourant son visage de ses mains, prit fougueusement ses lèvres.  
Elle lâcha son sac au sol et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine en un gémissement.  
Ils s'écartèrent légèrement essoufflés, pour reprendre l'air manquant.  
Stella enfouit son nez dans son cou et murmura :  
- Tes baisers me manquaient, tes mains sur mon corps me manquaient, tu me manquais...  
- A moi aussi. Le besoin de te toucher était si fort qu'il en était douloureux !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais avec plus de douceur, de tendresse cette fois-ci...  
Les mains de Mac se perdirent sous le t-shirt de Stella qui s'éloigna brusquement.  
- Mac Taylor, n'y pensez même pas !

Elle prit son sac et alla le déposer dans la chambre.  
Lorsqu'elle revint, Mac n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée.  
Elle rit devant son air dépité.  
Elle s'approcha donc et entoura sa nuque de ses mains.  
Elle susurra :  
- Pas d'efforts physiques Mac !  
- On pourrait... tout doucement...  
- Mac, tu as une suture de 23 points qui te traverse le ventre ! Il faut être raisonnable !

Elle fit taire son râle bougon par un baiser puis s'éloigna vers la chambre en se déhanchant.  
Elle vira de nouveau vers lui et lui dit une moue aguichante :  
- Par contre, si enlever tes vêtements est trop douloureux, je peux aider sans problèmes...

Un sourire irradiant son visage, Mac s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre...

**Tbc...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 24.**

******* Huit jours plus tard ******

Assise à son bureau, Stella travaillait sur ses dossiers. Elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre : l'heure défilait avec une lenteur exaspérante !  
Enfin, son téléphone sonna. Elle remercia brièvement son interlocuteur, raccrocha et sortit de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et le trouva en train de se changer.  
Il la regarda surpris.  
- Comment as-tu su que j'étais rentré ?  
- J'ai soudoyé le gardien pour qu'il me passe un coup de fil.  
- Tu lui as fait du charme ?  
- Un grand sourire a suffit...

Ils s'observèrent complice, puis elle s'approcha avec nonchalance.  
Elle laissa sa main glisser contre sa chemise et chuchota :  
- Ils t'ont enlevé tes fils ? Fais voir...  
- Stell... Pas ici !

Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et mordilla son lobe.  
Elle descendit dans son cou, déposant ici et là, de nombreux petits baisers.  
- Stell... arrête !  
- Mmh... J'ai envie de toi Mac. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, encore...

Il ne put résister plus longtemps à ses caresses. Il encercla brusquement sa taille et prit fiévreusement ses lèvres. Il quitta sa bouche pour baiser son cou avec ardeur. Basculant sa tête vers l'arrière, elle savoura ce geste en un gémissement.  
Puis précipitamment, elle s'éloigna vers son propre casier et l'ouvrit, faisant mine de chercher à l'intérieur.  
Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, Mac comprit son départ brutal : les voix de Danny et de Sheldon approchaient.  
Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires et saluèrent leurs supérieurs.  
Sheldon vit Stella enfiler son blouson et demanda curieux :  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Chercher un café en bas de l'immeuble. Celui de la salle de repos est imbuvable ! Je vous en ramène ?  
- Non, on part sur une scène de crime.

Elle hocha la tête, prit son porte-monnaie et sortit, sans un regard pour Mac.  
Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et rejoignit son bureau.  
Une pile de courrier l'y attendait et il se mit à la tâche en soupirant.  
Un dossier retint très vite son attention et il le lut attentivement, non sans grimacer d'énervement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de café fumant se posa sous ses yeux et une voix gaie retentit :  
- Je t'en ai pris un aussi ! Heureusement que j'ai l'ouïe fine !  
- Mmh.

Stella but une gorgée tout en observant son compagnon : elle le sentait contrarié.  
Il faisait tout pour ne pas lui montrer mais elle n'était pas dupe.  
Elle choisit de crever l'abcès, sans plus tarder, pensant que son agacement se dirigeait contre elle.  
- Mac, tu es en colère, je le vois. Dis-moi pourquoi. Si c'est à cause du vestiaire, je suis désolée mais mon envie de toi est croissante depuis huit jours et ça me pousse à toutes les imprudences !

Mac sourit en secouant la tête. Il adorait l'impulsivité de cette femme. Elle avait refusé ses nombreuses avances, prétextant ses fils et il se rendait compte maintenant de sa frustration, aussi grande que l'était la sienne.  
L'enveloppe sous ses yeux le ramena à la réalité.  
Il soupira et se lança :  
- Je viens de lire une candidature pour un poste dans mon équipe... ou dans TON équipe devrais-je dire !

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il l'aida un peu, légèrement moqueur :  
- Un CSI de Las Vegas, ébloui par une scientifique new-yorkaise !  
- Greg Sanders ?  
- En chair et en os !  
- Mac, je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que j'étais amoureuse d'une autre personne !  
- Oui mais il ne sait pas que c'est moi ?  
- Mac... Avec toutes les sécrétions qu'ils ont découvert en analysant la chambre, crois-moi, tous les CSI de Las Vegas le savent dont Greg !

Il rougit légèrement et consentit.  
- Ok, ok... De toute façon, nos restrictions budgétaires ne nous permettent pas d'embaucher une autre personne. Je vais appeler Langston pour le prévenir.

Elle hocha la tête et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle s'y laissa choir, sa tasse de café à la main.  
Elle observa Mac au téléphone et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère contre Greg. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il avait compris son rejet. Compris mais pas assimilé à priori.  
Heureusement pour elle, elle avait raconté la scène de l'hôpital à Mac ainsi que ses souhaits de déménager.  
La surprise aura été moins grande comme ça.  
Elle entendit Mac s'énerver :  
- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Vous avez trouvé le responsable ?

Stella fronça les sourcils. Cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout et un sombre pressentiment l'envahit.  
Elle leva des yeux anxieux vers Mac qui raccrocha en râlant :  
- Bande d'incapable !  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- John s'est évadé !  
- Quoi ? Mais comment ?  
- Un complice... Langston pense qu'un officier de chez lui l'a aidé. Il n'a pas encore découvert qui.  
- ça fait combien de temps ?  
- Quelques heures après son arrestation mais Langston a refusé de nous en parler, persuadé qu'ils allaient très vite le retrouver !  
- Pff... Il peut être n'importe où ! Et s'il cherchait à terminer ce qu'il a commencé ?

Devant l'inquiétude croissante de Stella, Mac se leva et la rejoignit sur le canapé.  
Il enroula ses doigts avec les siens et la rassura.  
- Il peut toujours chercher Matt et Ella Douglas dans l'annuaire...

Stella rit doucement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
- Et pour Greg ?  
- Il est en congé. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre de refus, ce sera plus simple.

Stella acquiesça et se redressa, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre par un membre de l'équipe.  
Elle garda cependant le contact avec la main de Mac.  
Elle susurra :  
- Et si nous déjeunions chez moi ce midi ?

Mac n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Adam déboulant dans le bureau.  
Il ne vit pas les deux mains se détacher, tellement il était nerveux.  
- Mac, désolé, mais l'inspecteur Sullivan vient d'appeler : vous devez aller immédiatement sur une scène de crime.  
- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas téléphoné directement ?  
- Il m'a dit que la ligne était occupée.  
- Ok, ok, on vous écoute.  
- Hôtel Stamford. Un couple de jeunes mariés a été découvert dans leur chambre. Morts et probablement torturés avant...

**Tbc...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 25.**

L'hôtel Stamford grouillait de policiers et de journalistes. Lorsque les deux experts sont entrés avec leur mallette, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus et une meute hurlante fonça sur eux. Fuyant leurs sempiternelles questions, ils se sont dirigés silencieux vers la chambre des mariés.  
Ils y retrouvèrent l'inspecteur Sullivan qui sortit son petit calepin noir et les briefa.  
- James et Sarah Carter, un couple anglais. Ils viennent du New Hampshire. Ils sont là depuis samedi, ils auraient dû repartir aujourd'hui. L'hôtesse d'accueil, ne les voyant pas sortir, a envoyé un de ses employés leur dire de libérer la chambre. Il ne s'en est toujours pas remis !  
- Où est-il ?  
- En état de choc à l'hôpital.

Mac s'avança dans la pièce et regarda le couple. Leurs ventres étaient ouverts, leurs intestins sortis.  
De multiples coupures bénignes recouvraient une bonne partie de leurs corps.  
Mac entendit Stella soupirer à ses côtés.  
Il se tourna vers elle : elle avait les yeux humides et fixait l'homme à terre.  
- Stella ? Stell ?

Elle réagit enfin à l'appel et le regarda. Il ne pouvait faire aucun geste pour la rassurer, n'étant pas seul dans la chambre. Alors, il essaya de faire passer un maximum d'amour dans son regard.  
Enfin, elle brisa cet échange et prit son appareil photo. Elle mitrailla les deux corps tandis que Mac, accroupi aux côtés d'une des deux victimes, recherchait des indices.  
Un hoquet de dégoût les fit se retourner : Lindsay venait d'arriver en renfort et grimaçait à la vue des corps.  
Mac lui expliqua brièvement les faits, expliquant les similitudes avec les meurtres de Las Vegas, relatant l'évasion du coupable.  
Horrifiée, Lindsay montra le corps de l'homme :  
- Mac, vous avez échappé à ça !

Elle avait prononcé à haute voix ce que les deux autres pensaient depuis le début. Un reniflement peu discret cassa le silence pesant et tous deux se retournèrent vers Stella.  
Essayant un maximum de cacher ses émotions, cette dernière remit son appareil photo devant les yeux et flasha de nouveau les moindres détails.  
Mac chassa les policiers dans le couloir pour ne pas que la scène de crime soit souillée davantage et Lindsay enfila ses gants sans mot dire.  
Tous trois travaillèrent en silence, attentif au moindre petit élément.  
Mac chaussa ses lunettes jaunes et fit fonctionner la lumière bleue. Il parcourut ainsi la pièce : la seule substance détectée se trouvait à la place du corps de la femme, emmenée plus tôt à la morgue.  
Il en prit un échantillon, frottant un coton tige sur la moquette.  
Lindsay et Stella l'observaient. Il leur dit en soupirant :  
- C'est du sperme. La femme a été violée avant ou après avoir été torturée. Sid nous le dira.

Il croisa le regard de Stella et ne reconnut pas sa voix lorsqu'elle constata :  
- Il change son mode opératoire. Il ne violait pas ses victimes à Las Vegas.  
- Je vais téléphoner à Langston. Vous pouvez ranger votre matériel, on rentre au labo.

Il sortit dans le couloir et Lindsay profita de son absence pour s'approcher de Stella. Elle lui demanda d'une voix douce :  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui. Je ne pensais pas avoir affaire à ce John de sitôt ! On va devoir collaborer de nouveau avec Las Vegas !  
- Oh... Je vais pouvoir faire la connaissance de ton Greg !  
- Lindsay, ce n'est pas MON Greg !  
- Tu n'as eu d'autres nouvelles de lui ?  
- Non.  
- Chouette !

Stella la fixa éberluée par tant d'audace et la vit sortir de la chambre sans demander son reste.  
Mac entra et la trouva pensive.  
- ça va ?  
- Oui, oui... Alors Langston ?  
- Il nous envoie deux enquêteurs de son équipe. On va les chercher à l'aéroport demain matin. Nos deux affaires sont désormais liées.  
- Qui sont les deux CSI ?  
- Catherine Willows et Nick.  
- Bien.  
- Soulagée ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Aussi, même si...

Il s'approcha d'elle, une lueur coquine dans le regard.  
- Même si ?  
- Même si j'aurais adoré montrer mon amour pour toi à Greg Sanders !  
- Et bien, rien ne t'empêche de le montrer... même s'il n'est pas là !

Il répondit à son sourire et posant une main dans le bas de son dos, la poussa doucement hors de la chambre.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôtel, Stella profita de l'air frais pour se requinquer et laisser de côté, pour le moment, l'atmosphère morbide de la chambre.  
Elle monta dans la voiture et ferma les yeux un instant.  
Elle ne les rouvrit qu'une fois le moteur arrêté. Elle observa les alentours et balbutia étonnée.  
- Mac que fait-on devant chez moi ?  
- Tu voulais y déjeuner, non ?  
- Mac ! Il est 15 heures !

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :  
- J'ai une belle cicatrice à te montrer...  
- Et Lindsay ? Elle nous attend au labo et curieuse comme elle est, elle va poser plein...

Un baiser impétueux la fit taire et bouleversa ses sens, lui faisant oublier de ce fait, sa collègue.  
Encore toute étourdie, elle défit sa ceinture et suivit Mac sans se poser plus de questions.  
Il commença ses caresses dans l'ascenseur, effleurant avec tendresse sa nuque, une main se glissant sur son ventre.  
Elle ouvrit fébrilement sa porte et eut à peine le temps d'en franchir le seuil qu'elle fut poussée contre le mur de l'entrée.  
Elle entendit vaguement la porte se refermer, déjà transportée par les baisers de Mac.  
Reprenant un appel d'air, elle parvint à articuler, haletante :  
- Mac, tu es...  
- En manque, frustré. Huit jours sans ton corps, je ne tiens plus !

Il se rua sur son épaule, la bouche ouverte, la croquant, mimant un affamé.  
Elle éclata de rire et répondit tout aussi fiévreusement à ses avances.  
Ils se dépouillèrent de leurs vêtements tout en marchant vers la chambre et se laissèrent tomber, nus, sur le lit.  
Stella effleura de ses doigts la cicatrice encore fraiche et ne put empêcher les larmes d'affluer.  
A cette zébrure, se substitua le cadavre du mari retrouvé dans la chambre. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Mac qui lui susurra longuement de nombreux mots d'amour tout en caressant lentement son dos.  
Petit à petit, la chaleur revint en elle, en même temps que son désir.  
Elle laissa lentement glisser ses doigts sur le corps de Mac, frôlant son sexe.  
Il gémit lorsqu'elle joua de sa main en un doux va-et-vient...  
Reprenant soudain le contrôle, il la bascula sur le dos.  
Et oubliant totalement leur enquête, ils plongèrent tous deux dans un monde de plaisir, ivres de désirs et de sexe.

L'ascenseur les emmena vers leurs bureaux respectifs et comme ils étaient seuls, Mac caressa le dos de sa compagne jusque sa fesse et se rapprocha :  
- On dîne chez moi ce soir ?

Une lueur d'envie s'alluma aussitôt dans ses yeux et elle hocha vivement la tête.  
Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et murmura :  
- Je t'aime mon amour...

Le ding de l'ouverture des portes les sépara et ils avancèrent dans le couloir.  
Une tornade blonde furieuse déboula alors et se positionna devant eux, les mains sur les hanches :  
- Alors vous deux ! Ça fait une heure que je vous attends ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

**Tbc...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Voilà voilà la suite ! Désolée pour la loooongue attente ! **  
**Mais là, j'ai 4 jours de repos, je vais essayer de poster plus souvent !**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu le fil : dans le dernier chapitre, Lindsay accueillait nos deux tourtereaux de façon plutôt singulière....**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 26.**

Mac et Stella observèrent la jeune femme devant eux : bien campée sur ses deux pieds, elle ne les lâchait pas du regard.  
Mac lui sourit et posa une main amicale sur son épaule :  
- Calme-toi Lindsay ! Nous sommes allés déjeuner. D'ailleurs j'étais étonné que tu partes si vite, je voulais t'inviter à venir avec nous ! C'est vraiment dommage !

Il partit sur ses mots, laissant Lindsay bouchée bée.  
Elle scruta Stella qui acquiesça en haussant les épaules :  
- Mac a raison ! Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite ?  
- Désolée, je ne savais pas.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

Face à la gentillesse de son aînée, Lindsay se sentit tout à coup honteuse d'avoir réagi aussi durement.  
Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsque Mac revint d'un pas rapide.  
- Stella, Sid veut nous voir tous les deux. C'est urgent.

Ils laissèrent leur collègue dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.  
Une fois dans l'habitacle, Stella se colla à son amant.  
- Bien trouvé le coup du repas !  
- ça a fonctionné ?  
- Je pense oui...

Ils se sourirent complices et Stella approcha ses lèvres de celles de Mac.  
Elle susurra :  
- ça va être de plus en plus difficile de nous cacher.  
- Je sais... comme il m'est de plus en plus difficile de garder une distance avec toi.

Elle pouffa et joignit leurs lèvres en un baiser chaud et passionné.  
Elle murmura ensuite :  
- J'ai encore très envie de toi, Mac...

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils firent face à Adam.  
- Hé boss, ça va ? Vous êtes tout rouge !  
- Allez faire votre travail, Adam.

Ils passèrent devant le jeune scientifique sans un regard et entrèrent dans l'antre de Sid.  
Le légiste, penché sur le corps féminin, ne releva pas la tête pour leur parler.  
- Vous aviez raison Mac. La femme a été violée. J'ai prélevé du sang mêlé au sperme.  
- Et l'urgence ?  
- Venez, approchez.

Les deux experts se penchèrent au-dessus du corps. Sid releva la tête de la victime et la tourna doucement vers lui.  
Sur la nuque, ils purent lire le prénom Ella, gravé dans la chair avec un couteau probablement.  
Sid reprit la parole :  
- Devinez ce qu'on trouve derrière la nuque du mari ?  
- Matt...

Stella avait prononcé ce nom en un souffle.  
Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers Mac :  
- Il nous envoie un message. Il nous recherche.  
- Oui, mais on a une longueur d'avance sur lui : il ne sait pas qu'on est CSI.

Sid se racla la gorge et interrompit leur discussion :  
- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais vous ! Vous avez regardé la chaine info ?  
- Pas eu le temps.  
- Dommage. On vous voit tous les deux arriver à l'hôtel, votre mallette à la main, refusant de parler aux journalistes.  
- Il ne regarde peut-être pas la télévision...

Les deux hommes observèrent la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif. Puis Mac reprit la parole :  
- Retournons voir Lindsay. Elle doit avoir les résultats d'analyse des prélèvements.

Ils quittèrent Sid et reprirent l'ascenseur.

Pendant ce temps, au labo, Lindsay écoutait d'une oreille attentive les jérémiades d'Adam.  
- Je n'ai rien dit de mal pourtant ! Ils m'ont toisé et Mac m'a éjecté !  
- Et Stella ? Elle était rouge aussi ?  
- Ben, je ne sais pas...  
- Ah mais Adam ! Il faut mieux les observer ! Je ne crois pas du tout à cette histoire de déjeuner !  
- Heu... Lindsay ?  
- Aller déjeuner à 15h, tu y crois toi ? Pas moi ! Et puis depuis leur retour de Las vegas, Mac choisit toujours Stella pour aller sur le terrain !  
- Heu... Lindsay ? Derrière....  
- Adam ! Il faut ouvrir grand nos yeux ! Nous devons découvrir ce qui se passe entre eux deux ! J'ai un plan !  
- Et si vous pensiez plutôt à votre travail au lieu de vous immiscer dans nos vies privées ?

Lindsay se figea et fusilla du regard Adam qui bégaya maladroitement, en lui disant qu'il avait essayé de la prévenir.  
Elle se tourna lentement vers Mac, rouge écarlate et découvrit avec étonnement son sourire.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Stella, qui, en revanche, ne cachait pas sa colère.  
Emplie de remords, Lindsay leur tendit sa feuille de résultats.  
Elle leur expliqua ses découvertes d'une voix tendue, tout en regardant un point invisible sur la moquette.  
- Les empreintes relevées dans la chambre appartiennent bien à ce John, dont le nom de famille est Dudeck. Pour le sperme, le sang mêlé est à la victime. Ce sperme retrouvé ne contient aucun spermatozoïde. L'homme qui a violé la victime est stérile.  
- On peut donc placer John sur la scène de crime mais pas en tant que violeur.  
- Exact, il faudrait un échantillon de son sperme pour ça.

Stella était restée éteinte durant tout l'échange et Mac se tourna vers elle :  
- Tu penses à quoi ?  
- A John. Il nous avait parlé de sa femme et de ses trois enfants lorsque nous étions à Las Vegas.  
- Oui mais il a très bien pu les adopter ou s'inventer une vie de famille pour mieux nous amadouer. Merci Lindsay ! Bon travail.

Il laissa les deux femmes seules et partit dans son bureau. Le silence était pesant et Lindsay, n'en pouvant plus, le brisa, presque en larmes.  
- Je suis désolée Stella. Ne sois pas en colère après moi ! Je n'aurai pas dû aller si loin mais j'aimerais tellement que vous soyez heureux tous les deux !  
- Je comprends, mais laisse-nous un peu d'intimité.  
- Intimité ? Alors Mac et toi...  
- Tu recommences Linds !  
- Ok ! Ma bouche est désormais cousue, je te le promets.  
- Je veux bien te croire...

Lindsay prit son ainée dans ses bras, le cœur battant. Elle le savait ! Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !  
Elle regarda la scientifique s'éloigner et se remit au travail le sourire aux lèvres, se promettant d'en parler à Danny le soir même.

Stella rejoignit Mac dans son bureau, ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.  
- J'ai avoué à demi-mots notre relation à Lindsay. Je me suis dit qu'elle arrêterait de mettre la pression à tout le labo !

Mac sourit et prit place à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras. Aussitôt, elle se blottit contre lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou, humant son odeur qu'elle aimait tant.  
- Tu as bien fait... Et puis, si nous sommes découverts, tant pis !  
- Et Sinclair ?  
- On verra. Je t'aime tu sais.  
- Je t'aime aussi Mac.

La sonnerie de son portable coupa ce moment idyllique et Mac grimaça en voyant le nom s'afficher.  
- Taylor.

- Nous arrivons.

Il se leva et se tourna vers Stella :  
- Un autre couple a été trouvé, à l'autre bout de la ville, complètement à l'opposé de l'hôtel Stamford.

**Tbc...**


	27. Chapter 27

Comme promis voici la suite !

Infiltration.

Chapitre 27.

Les deux experts prirent leurs manteaux et allèrent chercher Lindsay.  
Ils s'apprêtaient à prendre l'ascenseur lorsque Sinclair héla Mac de son bureau.  
Le scientifique se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes.  
- Allez-y. Je vous rejoins sur la scène de crime.

Il croisa le regard inquiet de Stella mais il se détourna et fila sans dire un mot.  
Il connaissait parfaitement le fond de sa pensée : elle avait peur que Sinclair ait découvert leur relation.  
Mac secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées négatives. Sinclair ne pouvait pas le savoir. Ils avaient été plutôt discrets au travail. La seule fuite ne pouvait provenir que de Las Vegas mais il avait confiance en Langston.  
Il entra donc dans le bureau avec un peu d'appréhension.  
Il fit quelques pas et se figea, ne s'attendant pas à ça.  
Aussitôt, la colère monta en lui.

Coincées dans les embouteillages new-yorkais, Lindsay et Stella prenaient leur mal en patience.  
La plus jeune soupira :  
- Sullivan ne va pas apprécier notre retard.  
- Non... Flack me manque. J'ai hâte qu'il reprenne !  
- Encore huit jours je crois, c'est ça ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Lindsay observa son amie : les deux mains sur le volant, elle fixait la route, les sourcils froncés.  
Elle arborait cet air inquiet depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le labo.  
Lindsay posa sa main sur le bras de Stella et prononça doucement :  
- Stella, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air tracassée...  
- Tout va bien.  
- Je suis ton amie, tu peux te confier, tu sais.  
- Je sais... Je me demande juste ce que Sinclair veut à Mac. J'espère que...  
- Que ?  
- Qu'il n'a pas découvert notre relation !

Stella jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine et la vit bouche grande ouverte, les yeux pétillant de joie.  
Elle rajouta amusée :  
- N'oublie pas ta promesse, Linds. Bouche cousue.  
- Promis. Et... ça fait longtemps ?  
- Depuis Las Vegas. Mais j'espère que Sinclair ne va pas tout gâcher !  
- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien mariée avec Danny et nous travaillons toujours ensemble !  
- Oui mais Mac est mon supérieur. C'est différent.

Lindsay prit la main de son amie et dit calmement :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mac va tout arranger.

Puis elle s'agita soudain sur son siège, sautillant comme une gamine :  
- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Vous êtes ensemble !  
- Lindsay....  
- Je sais, je sais ! Je garde le secret ! Mais quand même ! Waouuuh !  
- Bon, tu as ta ceinture ?  
- Oui, pourq....

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. Stella brancha la sirène et déboita brutalement pour se positionner entre les deux files inverses.  
Elle navigua habilement entre les voitures, accélérant de plus en plus, ne s'occupant pas de sa passagère qui, cramponnée à son siège, palissait à vue d'œil.  
Elle s'arrêtait enfin devant l'hôtel et observa sa coéquipière.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète :  
- Lindsay, tout va bien ?  
- Je crois oui... Mac sait que tu conduis comme ça ?  
- Non mais je suis tranquille, tu as la bouche cousue !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de voiture et prit les mallettes dans le coffre.  
Lindsay la rejoignit les jambes cotonneuses mais son visage reprenait des couleurs. Elle suivit son aînée jusque la chambre, sans dire un mot.  
L'odeur du sang les assaillit dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce.  
Sullivan fonça vers elle et leur expliqua la scène en quelques mots.  
Le mode opératoire ne changeait pas : les victimes étaient paralysées puis mutilées jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.  
Mais contrairement aux autres fois, le couple n'était ni récemment marié, ni en lune de miel.  
Ils étaient à New York pour affaires.  
Stella constata :  
- Il ne choisit plus les jeunes couples, c'est étrange... Pourquoi changer de méthode ? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'agit plus comme à Las Vegas.

Elle s'approcha des corps et enfila ses gants. Elle s'accroupit et tourna le corps de la femme sur le côté.  
Elle soupira :  
- C'est le même tueur.

Elle garda la position pour que Lindsay photographie le prénom _Ella_ gravé sur la nuque.  
Elles passèrent à l'homme et sans surprise, y découvrirent le prénom de _Matt_.  
Stella laissa Lindsay prendre des photos des victimes et inspecta la chambre dans ses moindres recoins.  
Une fibre textile, un cheveu, un morceau d'ongle maculé de sang furent empaquetés soigneusement dans des petits sacs en papier.  
Les corps furent emmenés à la morgue et les deux scientifiques restèrent sur la scène de crime pour rechercher d'autres indices éventuels.  
Elles travaillèrent en silence, concentrées à l'extrême et Stella se dirigeait vers la salle de bain lorsque Mac arriva.  
Son visage était sombre et il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.  
Stella en comprit tout de suite la raison : derrière lui, arrivaient les deux CSI de Las Vegas, une femme blonde et Greg !

Le regard des deux amants se croisa et Stella put lire dans les yeux de Mac toute la colère qu'il éprouvait.  
Il les présenta néanmoins d'un ton calme :  
- Lindsay, Stella, je vous présente les deux experts de Las Vegas qui vont travailler avec nous : Catherine Willows et Greg Sanders.

Lindsay les salua et regarda étonnée le fameux Greg avancer vers Stella, lui prendre la main et la baiser tendrement en clamant sa joie de la revoir.  
Elle observa ensuite Mac et ressentit toute la fureur qui se dégageait de son corps.  
Il serrait les poings et Lindsay avait l'impression qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sauter sur le nouvel expert s'il s'approchait trop de Stella.  
Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça !  
Elle décida de prendre la situation en main et de capter leur attention en leur narrant les détails des deux meurtres.  
Elle vit ses supérieurs s'éclipser dans le couloir et continua son résumé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Stella posa sa main sur le bras de Mac et demanda :  
- Je croyais que Langston nous envoyait Nick ?  
- Il a eu un accident de voiture hier soir en rentrant du travail. Du coup, Sanders a écourté ses vacances pour le remplacer. Le bon samaritain quoi...

Mac ne cachait plus sa rancœur et Stella en eut un pincement au cœur.  
Elle remonta sa main jusqu'à la joue rugueuse et dit doucement :  
- Mac, n'oublie pas que je t'aime toi ! Ce Greg ne m'intéresse pas du tout !  
- Mmh…  
- Et souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit dans ton bureau avant-hier.  
- J'ai dit quoi ?  
- Que tu regrettais que ce ne soit pas Greg car tu lui aurais montré à quel point nous étions amoureux !  
- J'ai dit ça moi ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.  
- Je crois qu'il est temps de montrer notre relation au grand jour, Mac Taylor !

Il observa son air malicieux et opina. Il était grand temps oui.  
Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et ils retournèrent ainsi dans la chambre.

Tbc... 


	28. Chapter 28

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 28.**

Lindsay divulguait les derniers éléments de l'enquête en cours lorsqu'elle vit ses supérieurs revenir main dans la main.  
Greg suivit son regard et se raidit légèrement mais son calvaire ne dura pas : lâchant soudain la main de sa compagne, Mac se précipita dans la salle de bain.  
Il se stoppa à la porte, aux aguets.  
Stella le rejoignit et, posant sa main dans son dos, demanda en chuchotant :  
- Tu as entendu quelque chose ?  
- Chut. Ecoute.

Elle tendit l'oreille à son tour et crut percevoir au bout d'un moment des gémissements.  
- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici !

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis des trois autres qui restèrent sur le seuil à les observer.  
Tendant l'oreille de nouveau, Mac localisa les petits cris et fouilla dans la bassine à linge. De sous les serviettes humides, il en ressortit un chiot âgé d'à peine deux mois. Il le montra à Stella qui fondit littéralement devant la boule de poils.  
Elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la câliner doucement en lui prodiguant des mots tendres.  
Mac fronça les sourcils :  
- Stell... Cette scène ne te rappelle pas Las Vegas ?

Elle plongea dans les yeux bleus et réfléchit.  
Soudain, son regard s'éclaira :  
- Le commerçant de l'hôtel ! Il avait toute une portée ! Ses chiots ressemblaient à celui-ci.  
- Exact ! Ils venaient de naitre. Ça correspondrait.

Il se tourna vers Catherine qui hocha immédiatement la tête :  
- J'appelle le docteur Langston pour qu'il aille faire un tour là-bas !

Elle s'éloigna pour téléphoner, suivie de Lindsay qui voulait ranger sa mallette.  
Seul Greg resta à contempler le couple new-yorkais qui en profita pour mettre son plan à exécution.  
Mac s'approcha de sa compagne, posa sa main sur son épaule et caressa le chiot.  
- Bon.... c'est une pièce à conviction !  
- Oh Mac ! Il est si petit ! On pourrait le garder avec nous ?  
- Je ne sais pas mon cœur, tu sais...  
- Oh s'il te plait Mac !

Elle le regarda les yeux suppliants et ne pouvant lui résister, il hocha la tête vaincu. Elle le remercia d'un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et sortit heureuse, sans un regard pour Greg.  
Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Mac qui haussa les épaules et prit un air désolé.  
- Je ne peux résister à son charme ! Elle me mène par le bout du nez !

Mac s'apprêtait à quittait la salle de bain mais stoppa son avancée lorsqu'il vit le regard empli de fureur du CSI de Las Vegas.  
- Il y a un problème Greg ?  
- Votre chef admet votre relation avec Stella ?

- Il ne le sait pas hein... C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Il ricana et laissa Mac seul, serrant les poings de colère.  
Ils reprirent leurs voitures respectives.  
En route avec Stella, Lindsay tenait le chiot sur ses cuisses.  
- Il est adorable ! Il faut lui trouver un nom !  
- Je pensais à Fluffy.  
- Fluffy ?  
- C'était le nom de mon ours en peluche à l'orphelinat.

Stella fit un sourire timide que Lindsay ne releva pas par respect. Elle se contenta de s'exprimer joyeusement :  
- Bienvenue parmi nous Fluffy !  
- Tu crois que Lucy aimerait un chiot ?  
- Je pensais que tu allais le garder ?  
- Impossible, je suis si peu chez moi ! Et en ce moment, Mac et moi naviguons d'un appartement à l'autre, il n'aurait aucun repère !  
- J'aimerais bien. Lucy sera folle de joie ! Ok, je le garde ce petit Fluffy Messer !  
- Et Danny ?  
- Et bien... Danny va te tuer Stella !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et passèrent le restant du chemin à lister les courses à faire pour le chiot.  
Dans la voiture de Mac, l'ambiance était tout autre.  
La menace à peine voilée de Greg avait plongé Mac dans un mutisme boudeur.  
Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre les devants et d'aller parler à Sinclair en arrivant.  
Sentant les rapports électriques entre les deux CSI, Catherine Willows se promit d'en parler avec son subalterne.  
Elle retint un soupir : elle avait été terriblement déçue en apprenant que Nick ne pouvait plus l'accompagner. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec Greg qu'elle trouvait étrange et parfois franchement antipathique.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil au scientifique new-yorkais qui fixait la route le visage fermé.  
C'était un bel homme... Tout à fait son type !

Les deux voitures arrivèrent quasi simultanément et tous se rejoignirent devant l'entrée.  
Stella fit un clin d'œil à Mac :  
- J'ai trouvé un foyer pour Fluffy !  
- Fluffy ?  
- Le nom du chiot !  
- T'as pas trouvé moins ridicule comme nom ?

Son rire s'éteignit lorsqu'il vit sa belle faire demi-tour et marcher loin devant, vexée.  
Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à Lindsay qui s'avança et lui chuchota :  
- Ce nom a une valeur sentimentale : C'était le nom de son ours en peluche à l'orphelinat.

Mac s'en voulut immédiatement. Il savait à quel point ces années avaient été difficiles pour Stella et il se doutait bien que cet ours avait été son seul lien affectif. Il voulut courir la rejoindre pour s'excuser mais Lindsay lui donna le chiot et alla rechercher sa mallette oubliée.  
Il l'attendit et sentant sur lui le regard insistant de Catherine, il lui fit un sourire. Elle le lui rendit chaleureusement mais il n'y prêta guère plus d'attention, son esprit se focalisant sur sa lourde bévue.  
Subitement, il poussa un cri et tendit le chiot devant lui, en vain. Le mal était fait : une coulée d'urine chaude maculait sa chemise.  
Il redonna l'animal à sa nouvelle maitresse en pestant. Ce n'est pas l'accident en lui-même qui le mit hors de lui, mais plutôt le regard moqueur de Greg. Il prit congé d'eux, prenant sur lui pour ne pas laisser éclater sa rage et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Il quitta sa chemise, lava son torse et se sécha.  
Il sentit alors des mains chaudes caresser son dos et murmura troublé :  
- Stella... Pas ici !

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se retourna mais figea son sourire.  
Il se recula brusquement, prit sa chemise propre et l'enfila prestement.  
Enfin, il leva les yeux sur la femme en face de lui et dit plus durement qu'il ne le voulait :  
- Catherine ? Que faites-vous ici ?

**TBC....**


	29. Chapter 29

Infiltration.

Chapitre 29.

Mac observa la CSI de Las Vegas qui s'était figée, complètement paralysée par la honte.  
Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Mac et celui-ci reprit plus doucement :  
- Catherine, que faites-vous ici ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux et il put y déceler un grand trouble. Ses joues s'étaient rosies et Mac eut pitié de sa gêne.  
Il s'apprêtait à la rassurer lorsqu'elle parla enfin, la voix chargée d'amertume.  
Mais elle était si basse qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :  
- Mac, je suis navrée... Je ne savais pas.  
- Vous ne saviez pas quoi ?  
- Stella. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec elle, Greg m'avait dit que vous étiez veuf. Comme vous me plaisez énormément, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance. Je ... J'ai... Oh mon dieu, j'ai honte !

Mac serra les dents et regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un Greg les espionnant, prêt à colporter cette embarrassante situation.  
Il ne vit personne et reporta son attention sur Catherine.  
Elle s'arma de courage et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
- Stella et vous...  
- Oui. Je l'aime.  
- je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. Pourrons-nous retravailler ensemble malgré cela ?  
- Allons-y. Nous avons un tueur à coincer !

Il entendit son soupir étouffé et remercia dieu que personne ne les ait vus !  
Stella était déjà fâchée après lui, inutile d'en rajouter !  
Il rejoignit son bureau où toute l'équipe l'attendait. Il leur présenta Greg et Catherine et commença la réunion.  
Lindsay refit son exposé, parlant lentement, que ses collègues aient le temps de noter.  
Mac la laissa faire et observa Stella : adossée au mur, bras croisés, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il la voyait plongée dans ses pensées.  
Quand Lindsay mentionna le chiot, Stella leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa. Mêlée à la colère, la tristesse habitait ses beaux yeux verts.  
Mac se mit mentalement des baffes et lui sourit, essayant ainsi de lui transmettre un maximum de chaleur et d'amour.  
Elle y répondit timidement et reporta son écoute sur Lindsay.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun repartit vaquer à sa tâche.  
Ne restèrent dans le bureau que les deux CSI expatriés et Stella qui désirait parler avec Mac.  
Catherine regardait attentivement les photos placardées au mur.  
- Mac, vous êtes allé combattre à l'étranger ?  
- En Iraq, en tant que Marine.  
- Je suppose que votre cicatrice vient de là-bas ?  
- Oui, c'est exact.

Mac avait peiné à répondre. Sans le vouloir réellement, Catherine venait de tout révéler devant Stella qui ne fut pas dupe : pour connaître l'existence de cette cicatrice, il fallait voir Mac torse nu !  
Elle observa sa rivale les lèvres pincées, ses yeux lançant de terribles éclairs.  
Voulant désamorcer la bombe sur le point d'exploser, Mac invita les deux CSI à faire le tour du labo.  
Il ferma la porte derrière eux et baissa les stores. Pas besoin que le labo soit témoin de la dispute qu'il sentait arriver à grands pas.

Enfin, il se retourna vers Stella qui attendait furieuse, les mains sur les hanches.  
Mac commença son explication, essayant d'être le plus précis et clair possible.  
- Le chiot...  
- Fluffy. Ça ne te plait pas mais il a un nom ! Il s'appelle Fluffy !

Mac l'observa et soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile !  
Il reprit néanmoins d'un ton calme.  
- Fluffy a uriné sur ma chemise. Je suis allé dans les vestiaires me changer et Catherine m'a suivi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je lui plais et Greg lui avait dit que j'étais seul. Elle a voulu tenter sa chance !  
- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?  
- Moi rien ! Mais elle m'a caressé le dos. J'ai cru que c'était toi alors j'ai cité ton nom.  
- Et après ?  
- Après, elle a compris que nous étions ensemble.

Il la vit souffler et s'asseoir sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains.  
Il la rejoignit mais ne la toucha pas. Il n'osa pas.  
Il se contenta juste d'affirmer :  
- Je lui plais, comme toi, tu plais à Greg.  
- Je sais.

Il leva doucement son bras et le posa lentement sur ses épaules, s'attendant à tout moment à être rejeté.  
Ce ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire : elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Il resserra son étreinte et soupira :  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, de ton passé.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
- Non, mais je m'en veux.

Il baisa tendrement le dessus de sa tête et caressa sa joue. Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle pleurait.  
- Stell... Oh, je suis désolé, désolé !  
- Ce n'est pas pour ça.  
- Dis-moi... confie-toi à moi.  
- j'ai peur Mac.  
- Peur ?  
- Oui. Peur de te perdre, peur de te retrouver mort le ventre ouvert, peur de me retrouver à nouveau seule, abandonnée, peur de ne jamais plus ressentir tes baisers, peur de ne jamais plus entendre tes mots si doux... J'ai peur de te perdre. Tu es ma moitié, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

Il ne dit rien, n'essaya pas de la rassurer.  
A quoi bon ! Pourquoi faire une promesse qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir ? Il se l'était interdit depuis la mort de Claire !  
_Claire_... Il n'avait fallu qu'un avion ce jour-là...  
La vie humaine ne tient qu'à un fil.

Il sentit la jeune femme trembler conter lui et ne put résister, violant ainsi toutes ses positions, toutes les pensées qu'il avait eues ces dernières années sur la vie, la mort.  
Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : arrêter les larmes de la femme de sa vie.  
_La femme de sa vie_....  
Il posa un index sous son menton et le releva, croisant son regard embué.  
Il chuchota en la fixant :  
- On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve mais tant que je serai vivant, rien ni personne ne nous séparera. Je veux vieillir à tes côtés et nous y arriverons, en faisant ce que nous avons toujours fait : prendre soin les uns des autres.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et l'embrassa lentement, effleurant ses lèvres.  
- ça va mieux ?

Elle sourit contre sa joue et murmura :  
- J'ai envie d'aller tuer Catherine, je dois aller mieux !  
- Je confirme !

Il rit doucement et replongea son regard dans le sien.  
Il se sentit chaviré par tout l'amour qu'il contenait et en un dixième de seconde, sa décision fut prise.  
Il se leva, prit sa main et l'aida à s'extraire du canapé.  
- Viens.  
- où ?  
- On va voir Sinclair. Maintenant.

Tbc...


	30. Chapter 30

_**Me revoilà avec la suite !**_  
_**Désolée pour cette longue interruption, j'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu le fil de l'histoire...**_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 30.**

Mac leva le poing pour cogner à la porte de Sinclair mais Stella le retint brusquement.  
- Mac, tu es sûr de toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais... Notre avenir professionnel va peut-être être bouleversé, tu le sais ?

Il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête puis frappa d'un geste sec.  
Lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Sinclair, le cœur de Stella se serra d'angoisse et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle suivit Mac dans le bureau.  
Elle observa Sinclair et décela une faible lueur d'étonnement dans son regard.  
Ils s'installèrent en face de lui et elle entendit son amant attaquer de front :  
- Chef, nous devons vous parler. L'inspecteur Bonasera et moi-même sommes en couple.

Stella fixait toujours Sinclair. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction à cette annonce, ses yeux n'avaient même pas cillé.  
Le silence s'éternisa et Mac prit le manque de réponse de son supérieur comme un signe de refus.  
Il s'emporta légèrement :  
- Chef ! Cela ne changera rien à notre travail. Nous voulions vous l'apprendre nous-mêmes. Si vous n'approuvez pas cette décision, nous démissionnerons. C'est du chantage, j'en suis conscient mais vous ne nous empêcherez pas de vivre ensemble !

Sinclair s'adossa sur son fauteuil en soupirant.  
Il observa à son tour la jeune femme et lui demanda soudain, mi-figue, mi-raisin :  
- Comment faites-vous pour le supporter ?  
- Je l'aime.

Il la fixa longuement puis reporta son attention sur Mac.  
- Taylor, pourquoi croyez-vous que j'avais choisi Bonasera pour vous accompagner à Las Vegas ?  
- Son professionnalisme ?  
- Non, sa proximité et sa complicité avec vous. Je savais que vous n'auriez aucun mal à jouer les couples mariés et amoureux.  
- Vous acceptez donc notre relation ?  
- Ai-je le choix ?  
- Non.  
- Mais attention Taylor, pas de favoritisme ou je la change de service sur le champ peu importe votre menace de démission !  
- Comptez sur nous.  
- Bien. Et l'enquête, elle avance ?

Stella souffla tandis que Mac expliquait leurs dernières découvertes morbides.  
Sinclair avait changé de sujet. Pour lui, l'affaire était close.  
Elle inspira un grand coup, se sentant désormais plus libre de ses mouvements et de ses pensées.  
Elle vit Mac se lever et fit de même. Ils sortirent silencieusement du bureau et marchèrent dans le couloir.  
Stella avait du mal à y croire ! Sinclair avait accepté leur relation ! Cette dernière devenait officielle !  
_Mac et elle... Elle et Mac..._

Elle sentit soudain la main de son compagnon sur son bras : il la tira sans ménagement dans les toilettes.  
Il referma la porte et se tourna vers elle, joyeux.  
- On est libre !  
- Mac... et si quelqu'un nous avait vus entrer ici ?  
- On s'en fout, Sinclair est au courant maintenant !  
- Mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait !  
- On devait fêter ce moment, rien que nous deux quelques minutes...  
- Oui mais...

Il fit taire ses récriminations par un baiser empli de passion.  
Aussitôt, elle sentit ses réserves fondre. Elle colla son corps au sien et répondit avec chaleur.  
A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, haletant mais heureux.  
Stella ne put s'empêcher de continuer :  
- Imprudent !  
- Rabat-joie !  
- Pff...

Il rit en voyant sa moue boudeuse et rajouta d'un air mutin :  
- Heureusement, la femme rabat-joie est de loin ma préférée !  
- Mac ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Embrasse-moi encore...

Il ne se fit pas prier et répondit à ses attentes en déposant sur ses douces lèvres un nouveau baiser empreint de d'amour et de tendresse.  
Puis il se retourna vers la porte et l'entrouvrit.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et entraîna Stella dans le couloir.  
Ils marchaient en direction du labo lorsqu'ils virent les deux CSI de Las Vegas en grande conversation dans un recoin du couloir.  
Mac et Stella s'arrêtèrent pour les épier : leur échange ressemblait davantage à une dispute, Catherine pointant du doigt son subalterne et arborant un visage furieux.  
- Espionner des collègues n'est pas correct lieutenants !

Mac et Stella sursautèrent et Stella se retourna le sourire aux lèvres :  
- Flack ! Tu es de retour ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elle le serra dans ses bras puis le jeune policier échangea une accolade avec Mac.  
Don avoua gaiement :  
- Sullivan est débordé et je ne suis pas à huit jours près ! Je me sens en pleine forme !

Leurs cris avaient attiré les regards de Greg et de Catherine qui s'approchèrent du trio.  
Mac les présenta au policier et ils allèrent tous ensuite dans son bureau.  
Le retour de Flack se répandit très vite dans le labo et bientôt, l'antre de Mac fut envahi par toute l'équipe en un joyeux capharnaüm.  
Catherine aborda Stella et demanda gentiment en montrant les scientifiques d'un large geste :  
- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?  
- Nous sommes une famille. Nous nous apprécions tous et il n'y a pas de trahisons entre nous.

La voix était sèche et Catherine comprit le sous-entendu.  
Elle rajouta :  
- Ecoutez Stella, je suis navrée pour ce malentendu avec Mac. Je pensais qu'il était seul. Greg m'avait dit que...  
- Méfiez-vous de Greg et ne touchez plus Mac !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, laissant Catherine pensive.  
Ce n'était pas la jalousie de l'experte qui la troublait, mais plutôt sa mise en garde contre son collègue.  
Elle leva les yeux sur Greg et l'observa : adossé contre le mur, il ne participait pas à la liesse générale. Les yeux mi-clos, il fixait le lieutenant Bonasera.  
L'image d'un carnassier fixant sa proie traversa les pensées de Catherine et elle frissonna.  
Son portable sonna et elle le sortit de sa poche d'une main tremblante : Langston.  
Il tombait bien celui-là. Elle devait lui parler de Greg.  
Elle quitta le bureau et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour discuter.

Dans le bureau, Stella vint se poser auprès de Mac.  
Ils se mirent d'accord d'un regard et elle se colla à lui. Il enlaça ses épaules et ils attendirent...  
Ce fut Danny qui réagit le premier. Il poussa sa femme du coude et lui montra le couple enlacé.  
Lindsay sourit d'un air entendu.  
Progressivement, le silence se fit et Mac se racla la gorge, serrant davantage sa compagne contre lui.  
- Puisque nous sommes dans les bonnes nouvelles, en voici une autre : Stella et moi sommes désormais un couple. Et avec l'autorisation de Sinclair !

Il laissa son équipe les féliciter et jeta un coup d'œil victorieux à Greg.  
Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un long moment, un véritable échange de haine et de colère.  
L'entrée de Catherine apporta une diversion à leur dualité.  
Elle se dirigea vers Mac et déclara calmement :  
- J'ai du nouveau.

**Tbc...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 31.**

Tous se calmèrent d'un coup et entourèrent Catherine.  
Elle attendit l'aval de Mac pour démarrer :  
- Je viens d'avoir le docteur Langston au téléphone. Il s'est renseigné sur le vendeur aux chiots. Sa boutique est fermée depuis quelques semaines déjà... En fait le rideau de la devanture est baissé depuis l'évasion de John à peu près. Le gérant disparu se nomme Teddy Barns. Il n'a pas de casier.  
- Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Surtout avec la découverte du chiot au second meurtre.

Stella fixait Mac en hochant la tête. Elle continua de développer :  
- Il y a une similitude entre les meurtres de Las Vegas et ceux de New York mais on peut y voir de plus en plus de différences aussi : le viol et le choix des victimes qui ne se porte plus sur de jeunes couples mariés... Pourquoi John changerait-il de méthode ?  
- Il peut changer s'ils sont deux désormais.

La réplique de Mac fut suivie d'un silence pesant, chacun parvenant à la même conclusion : le tueur s'était trouvé un acolyte, un homme qui, comme lui, aimait la violence et le sang.  
A deux ils allaient se sentir plus fort et les meurtres allaient s'intensifier.  
La journée étant bien avancée déjà, Mac libéra ses employés, leur donnant rendez-vous tôt le lendemain.  
Stella partit avec eux et fut suivie de près par Greg.  
Catherine retint Mac par le bras :  
- Mac, je dois vous parler, seule à seul.

Le scientifique jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir mais ne vit ni sa compagne ni Greg.  
A contrecœur, il referma la porte de son bureau et écouta Catherine.  
Elle parla d'une voix, teintée d'une légère appréhension.  
- J'ai demandé à Langston des nouvelles de Nick. Il se porte mieux mais nos experts ont analysé sa voiture. C'est un sabotage : ses freins n'ont pas lâché par hasard, le câble a été sectionné.

Mac fixa sa consœur, n'osant dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il joua l'incrédule :  
- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? Cette affaire concerne Las Vegas.  
- Je pense peut-être connaître le coupable mais je...  
- Vous n'en êtes pas sûre, aucune preuve.  
- Exact.

Elle avait le même prénom en tête. Elle pensait à la même personne que lui mais n'osait pas l'avouer.  
Il restait son collègue malgré tout.  
- Catherine, si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec lui, vous pouvez passer la nuit ailleurs que dans cet hôtel.  
- Chez vous ?  
- Hum... Je pensais plutôt à un autre hôtel.

Elle le vit rougir d'embarras et elle n'insista pas. Le cœur brisé, elle secoua la tête :  
- Non. Je me trompe sûrement. Je vais repartir avec Greg. A demain Mac.

Il ne répondit pas et l'observa s'éloigner.  
Pendant ce temps, Stella reprenait son arme dans son placard au vestiaire et la glissait dans son sac. Elle enfila sa veste et referma la porte de son casier d'un coup sec.  
Elle sursauta en découvrant Greg juste derrière.  
Il lui souriait.  
Elle y répondit brièvement et s'éloigna.  
- Stella, attendez !

Elle s'arrêta net, ferma les yeux tout en s'efforçant de respirer calmement.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna lentement vers son collègue.  
- Quoi ?  
- Dites-moi que vous me faites une blague ? Une mauvaise plaisanterie ?  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Stella mon cœur, vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre en couple avec cet abruti ! Il n'est pas assez bien pour vous, vous méritez bien mieux !  
- Vous, peut-être ?  
- Si vous le dîtes !  
- Au revoir Greg.

Elle ne put se retirer comme elle l'espérait. Il la retint par le poignet en le serrant très fort.  
Elle siffla, furieuse :  
- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

Il n'écouta pas et resserra sa prise, emprisonnant de la même façon son autre poignet, lui tirant une grimace de douleur.  
Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle fit un mouvement brusque de tête et tapa directement dans son nez.  
Il cria et un éclair de fureur traversa son regard brun. Stella se raidit, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle ne reconnaissait pas le gentil Greg de Las Vegas.  
Une goutte de sang perlait à son nez, mais il ne la lâcha pas.  
Il se rapprocha menaçant.  
Une voix féminine se fit alors entendre dans le couloir et Stella souffla : Malgré elle, Catherine venait de la sauver d'une situation déplaisante et malsaine.  
Il desserra sa prise et elle libéra ses poignets d'un geste sec.  
- Votre collègue vous appelle.

Il passa devant elle et posa une main ferme sur son épaule.  
Il chuchota à son oreille :  
- Vous ne m'échapperez pas Stella. Vous êtes à moi. Je vous aurai et si je dois utiliser la force pour ça, je le ferai.

Il partit sur ces mots, la laissant tétanisée, statufiée d'horreur au milieu du vestiaire, sa menace raisonnant en elle, tel un écho.  
Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter et crier.  
- Stell', tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche !

Elle noua ses mains autour de la nuque de son compagnon et se colla à lui. Il passa une main caressante dans son dos et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait.  
Il continua ses effleurements et lorsque ses soubresauts s'apaisèrent, il l'emmena vers le banc.  
Sa voix se fit plus douce.  
- Stell', dis-moi. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?  
- Greg...  
- Il t'a fait du mal ?

Elle hocha la tête et Mac serra les dents de colère. Il s'efforça de ne pas la faire ressortir dans son intonation.  
- Stell', mon amour, dis-moi ce qu'il a fait.

Elle prit alors une longue inspiration et lui narra les mauvaises intentions du CSI de Las Vegas ainsi que ses menaces à peine voilées.  
- Mac, et si c'était lui ? S'il avait libéré John ? S'il avait tué ces couples avec lui ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais aller le voir de suite, j'ai un besoin intense de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.  
- Son nez est déjà un peu amoché...mais je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. Demain... Demain on le confrontera ensemble. Pas ce soir. Ce soir j'ai besoin d'oublier tout ça...  
- Viens, on rentre alors.

Il l'aida à se relever puis la dirigea vers la sortie gardant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle l'enlaça à son tour et se colla à lui.  
Mac pensa brièvement à Sinclair et à son avertissement "pas d'effusions au travail".  
Il souffla : au diable les convenances.  
Stella avait besoin de lui et elle était désormais sa priorité dans la vie.

Il la conduisit à son appartement.  
Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres pensées.  
Mac ne décolérait pas et se promit d'appeler Langston dès le lendemain matin.  
Il se gara devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme et attendit sa décision.  
Elle ne fut pas longue à venir. Elle prit sa main, enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et murmura :  
- Reste avec moi cette nuit...

Il coupa son moteur, ôta sa ceinture et la suivit jusqu'à son appartement, la reprenant dans ses bras. Elle lui tendit ses clefs et il ouvrit lui-même la porte.  
Elle entra, posa son sac et sa veste dans l'entrée puis se tourna vers Mac.  
- Mac, je...

Elle rougit subitement, n'osant aller plus loin et il s'approcha d'elle.  
Posant ses mains sur son visage, il baisa tendrement ses lèvres comme pour lui insuffler du courage.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je... J'aimerais que tu passes toutes tes nuits avec moi, je veux pouvoir me réveiller et te sentir là, à mes côtés...  
- C'est exactement ce que je désire aussi, tu sais...

Enlaçant ses doigts, il reprit passionnément ses lèvres, lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir.  
Sans se décoller, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, tout en s'effeuillant au passage...

**Tbc...**


	32. Chapter 32

_Et la deuxième suite du WE ! _  
_Ce chapitre me plait beaucoup. Je crois que c'est mon préféré dans tous ceux que j'ai écrit..._  
_J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Infiltration.

Chapitre 32.

Quand Stella se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'autre côté du lit était vide.  
Elle sentit une bonne odeur de café et s'empressa de se lever. Elle enfila à la hâte la chemise de Mac, en appréciant les fragrances musquées.  
Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine et l'observa : en jean, torse nu, il préparait le petit déjeuner en sifflotant.  
Elle sourit à cette vue matinale. Elle qui n'avait jamais voulu d'hommes dans son appartement, appréciait plus que jamais la présence de Mac.  
Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés et se colla derrière lui, caressant son torse de ses mains, embrassant son épaule.  
- Bonjour lieutenant.

Il se tourna lentement, lui rendit son baiser et son sourire puis lui tendit une tasse de café.  
Elle s'adossa à l'évier et trempa ses lèvres dans le délicieux breuvage noir.  
Elle observa Mac s'asseoir à sa table et commencer à manger.  
Il semblait tellement à son aise, chez elle, dans sa cuisine !  
Elle croisa son regard amusé.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien, c'est toi qui m'observe.  
- Ben voyons... Et qui regarde mes jambes depuis que je suis entrée dans la cuisine ?  
- Faut dire que... ma chemise te va à ravir !

Elle posa sa tasse et vint vers lui, remarquant ses yeux gourmands.  
Elle se colla à lui et enlaçant ses épaules, elle embrassa sa tempe.  
La main de Mac enserra sa taille puis descendit doucement à la lisière de la chemise. Se faufilant en dessous, il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque sa main effleura les fesses de sa compagne : elle était nue sous son vêtement.  
Aussitôt, une lueur de désir enflamma son regard, lueur qui ne fit que s'amplifier lorsque Stella s'assit sur lui, le chevauchant.  
Elle prit ses lèvres avec ardeur tout en appuyant de son bassin sur la virilité de Mac qui se gonfla de plaisir.  
Il passa ses mains sous la chemise, caressant la peau si douce de son dos, puis lui ôta par le haut.  
Nue sur lui, il ne put qu'apprécier ses courbes majestueuses.  
- Tu es magnifiquement belle.

Galvanisée, elle se colla davantage à lui, se cambrant pour lui offrir sa poitrine.  
Se faisant, elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur le membre bandé de Mac qui émit un gémissement de douleur.  
Elle entreprit alors de le libérer, ôtant jean et boxer d'un seul et même geste, les laissant glisser au sol.  
Elle remonta ensuite lentement vers Mac, déposant le long de ses cuisses de doux baisers humides.  
Il la regardait œuvrer, complètement fasciné et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il la vit porter son sexe à sa bouche.  
Les caresses buccales qu'elle lui prodigua le transportèrent aussitôt dans un autre monde.  
Proche de la délivrance orgasmique, il ne put retenir sa déception lorsqu'elle abandonna son sexe pour remonter vers lui.  
Il croisa son regard vert malicieux :  
- Tu en veux encore ?  
- Oui...

Sa réponse n'était qu'un souffle, qu'un murmure mais elle l'entendit.  
Se redressant, elle s'abaissa lentement sur son membre, sans quitter son amant des yeux.  
Une fois remplie, elle bougea lascivement son bassin. Cette lenteur exaspéra Mac qui souffla d'impatience.  
Cette femme allait le rendre fou de désir !  
Il attrapa ses hanches d'une main ferme pour donner lui-même des coups de bassin, s'engageant plus profondément en elle, plus violemment, arrachant à chaque fois des cris de plaisir à sa compagne.  
Elle le suivit et accéléra elle aussi sa cadence.  
Pris d'une frénésie mutuelle, ils n'étaient que soupirs et gémissements.  
Ils collèrent leurs corps transpirants et accélérèrent une nouvelle fois, sentant de part et d'autre, l'explosion proche.

Elle arriva subitement.  
Stella cambra son dos en un cri, sa tête vers l'arrière, tendue à l'extrême et Mac put admirer son visage envahi par ce plaisir soudain.  
Il la rejoignit immédiatement en un râle.  
Elle sentit sa semence se frayer un chemin en elle ainsi qu'une immense vague de bonheur l'envahir.  
Sans se défaire de lui, elle retomba sur son torse, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils laissèrent leur respiration s'apaiser, l'un contre l'autre, enlacés.

Le téléphone portable de Mac retentit, les faisant brièvement sursauter et sortir de leur torpeur.  
Stella se cambra et allongea un bras pour le prendre sur la table de la cuisine. Elle le tendit à Mac et se recala ensuite contre son torse.  
Il était toujours en elle mais cela ne la gênait pas. Bien au contraire.  
Elle l'écouta parler tout en parcourant son cou de multiples baisers, appréciant les va-et-vient de sa main dans son dos.  
Elle comprit que l'interlocuteur était Don. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir.  
Elle se releva alors lentement et se retira avec regret de Mac.  
Elle l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain, sentant avec plaisir le regard de Mac sur son corps nu.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant elle se sentait heureuse et épanouie.  
Mac la comblait pleinement. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir lors d'un acte sexuel.  
Elle repensa rougissante aux caresses buccales qu'elle avait données à Mac. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses à un homme.  
Elle n'avait qu'un désir : le combler comme lui le faisait si bien pour elle.  
Elle entendit la porte de douche s'ouvrir et elle se tourna vers Mac.  
- On doit se dépêcher, Don nous attend.  
- Alors, viens.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de l'appartement de Stella. Elle laissa Mac fermer la porte puis refusa de prendre les clefs qu'il lui tendait.  
- Garde-les. J'ai mon double avec moi.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les rangea puis la prit par la main pour marcher.  
Stella avait fait un pas énorme pour lui, il en était conscient. Il connaissait très bien sa règle "pas d'hommes dans son appartement".  
Elle l'avait accueilli deux fois dans son antre et aujourd'hui, elle lui laissait ses clefs.  
Flatté, voire ému par la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait, il l'enlaça dans l'ascenseur et lui baisa la joue.  
- Je t'aime.

Elle lui renvoya un de ses sourires éblouissant et son cœur chavira.  
Il se sentit léger comme une plume...Si léger qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir voler.  
Ce furent les voitures de police, les gyrophares, le brouhaha ambiant qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.  
Ils descendirent de voiture, prirent leurs mallettes et avancèrent vers l'hôtel, passant sous le ruban jaune.  
Ils virent Don et Sullivan dans le hall. Le jeune policier leur fit un signe et ils s'approchèrent.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
- Ils sont chambre 213, deuxième étage.

Il les accompagna à la chambre, laissant le lieutenant Sullivan gérer ses hommes.  
Stella eut un hoquet de dégout en voyant les deux corps : le ou les meurtriers s'étaient acharné et déchainé cette fois-ci.  
Elle s'approcha néanmoins de l'homme et s'accroupit pour lire l'inscription dans sa nuque.  
Elle poussa un cri de surprise et les deux hommes furent à ses côtés instantanément.  
Elle leur montra sa découverte et vit Mac blanchir à son tour.

Il se précipita vers le corps féminin, observa la nuque puis hocha lentement la tête.  
Les deux amants se regardèrent effarés, comprenant que l'affaire venait de prendre un virage à 180 degrés.

Tbc...


	33. Chapter 33

_Voilà je suis de retour ! _  
_Encore quelques soirées chargées et c'est les vacances (vendredi pro)_  
_Je vais donc pouvoir me rattraper dans ma fic !_  
_En attendant, une petite suite :_

Infiltration.

Chapitre 33.

Lindsay arriva à son tour sur la scène de crime en compagnie de Catherine, qu'elle avait prise au passage.  
Elle fut de suite alertée par l'anxiété qu'elle pouvait lire sur les visages de ses amis.  
Elle eut une sordide intuition :  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Le meurtrier a changé de mode opératoire ?

Mac se contenta de nier de la tête et ce fut Don qui renseigna la jeune scientifique :  
- Les deux prénoms gravés derrière la nuque des victimes ne sont plus Matt et Ella mais Mac et Stella. Le ou les meurtriers savent désormais qui ils sont en réalité.  
- Une sorte d'avertissement...

La constatation froide et détachée de Catherine fit frissonner Stella.  
Elle observa l'experte puis fronça les sourcils.  
- Où est votre collègue ?

Catherine jeta un regard embarrassé à Mac avant de répondre :  
- Je ne sais pas... Il n'était plus dans sa chambre lorsque le lieutenant Messer est venue nous chercher.

Mac ne répondit pas et ordonna sèchement à toute son équipe de se mettre au travail.  
Greg Sanders n'arriva que trois quart d'heures plus tard. La morgue s'apprêtait à emmener les corps.  
Ignorant le regard noir que Mac darda sur lui, Greg ouvrit le haut des sacs mortuaires.  
Il dévisagea d'abord l'homme puis observa ensuite le corps mutilé de la femme.  
Il eut un sursaut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de la victime, sursaut qui n'échappa pas à Mac.  
Ce dernier demanda froidement :  
- Vous la connaissiez ?

Greg sursauta une seconde fois, n'ayant pas vu l'expert new-yorkais s'approcher aussi près de lui.  
Il referma les sacs et fit signe au légiste d'enlever les corps avant de répondre.  
Mac ne fut pas dupe de cette manigance : une façon pour lui de réfléchir à sa réponse.  
Il reposa sa question, luttant contre la rage qui l'envahissait.  
- Je ne vous le demanderai pas une troisième fois. Connaissiez-vous cette femme oui ou non ?  
- Oui.

Greg profita de la stupeur de Mac pour reprendre contenance et afficha de suite un air hargneux. Il vit Stella s'approcher, alertée par le ton de Mac, et déclara tout en la fixant avec défi :  
- C'est une prostituée.  
- Comment...  
- Comment je le sais ? J'étais avec elle il y a deux nuits. Je m'entraîne un peu avant d'avoir celle que je veux.

Il vit Stella blanchir et lui fit un rictus accompagné d'un clin d'œil.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction violente de la part de Mac et fut surpris quand il l'empoigna violemment par le col.  
Il le poussa contre le mur et resserra sa prise autour de son cou.  
- ça suffit Greg, arrêtez votre numéro. Où étiez-vous la nuit dernière ?  
- A défaut de Stella, je me tapais une autre pute !

L'uppercut le toucha durement en haut de la joue, sur la pommette. Il tomba au sol et observa l'expert new-yorkais au-dessus de lui, prêt à lui en décrocher un autre.  
La main de Stella sur son bras l'en empêcha et il recula.  
Greg en profita pour se relever et partit furieux de la chambre en vociférant.

Le silence s'installa, brisé aussitôt par Catherine.  
- je vais appeler Langston et l'informer de l'attitude de Greg. Je suis navrée Mac.

Elle sortit, suivie de près par Lindsay.  
Les uns après les autres, les techniciens de la scène de crime partirent, laissant Mac et Stella seuls.  
Mac n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Greg. Il essayait tant bien que mal de juguler la colère qu'il avait encore en lui.  
Il sentit la main de Stella lui prendre le poing et en baiser les jointures rougies par le coup.  
Enfin, il osa croiser ses prunelles vertes.  
Elle prononça un doux merci et embrassa tendrement sa joue.  
Il reprit enfin la parole, sur un ton empli d'amertume.  
- Sanders connait la victime. Il a passé une nuit avec elle. Il devient notre principal suspect. Et il s'est enfui ! Je lance un mandat d'arrêt contre lui !

Stella le retint dans son enthousiasme.  
- Attends. Voir une prostituée ne fait pas de lui un suspect Mac. Ne te laisse pas embarquer par ton ressenti. Nous devons analyser toutes les possibilités avant de lancer ce mandat, tu le sais. Nous devons être sûrs de nous Mac.

Il soupira et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Il tenta une autre solution :  
- Et l'arrêter pour insubordination ?  
- Mac, c'est toi qui l'as frappé ! Lui n'a rien fait de répréhensible excepté ses insultes sous-entendues !

Mac marmonna de nouveau et tout à sa rage, il ne vit pas Stella s'approcher en souriant.  
Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se mit face à lui, plongeant dans ses yeux.  
- Mac, retournons au labo et analysons les indices trouvés. Il nous reste deux tueurs dans la nature ! Ou un seul si Greg est réellement impliqué ! Mais s'il ne l'est pas, la prostituée et son client montrent que désormais ces tueurs ne se soucient plus de savoir qui est en couple, ou qui ne l'est pas. Ils s'attaquent à n'importe qui ! Il faut les coincer !

Il observa l'air farouche et déterminé de sa compagne et sourit.  
Elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer et le ramener à la raison. Elle l'avait toujours été.  
Il tendit une main vers sa joue et la caressa doucement.  
- Mac, on rentre au labo.

Il acquiesça et l'aida à ranger le matériel dans les mallettes.  
Sa sérénité retrouvée, il commença à analyser la scène antérieure d'un œil nouveau.  
Il soupira :  
- Tu as raison, je n'aurai pas dû le frapper !  
- Si tu as bien fait !  
- Mais tu viens de me dire que...  
- je t'ai dit de te calmer mais j'apprécie ton coup de poing. A vrai dire, il aurait mérité bien plus !

Elle rit de son air étonné et s'avança vers lui.  
Elle prit un ton mielleux pour mieux le flatter :  
- Mon héros...

Elle rit encore et l'embrassa.  
Un toussotement gêné les sépara brutalement et Stella fut soulagée lorsqu'elle découvrit l'opportun sur le pas de la porte : ce n'était que Flack !  
Mais son air tracassé l'inquiéta et elle le questionna du regard.  
Le jeune policier évita ses yeux et se concentra sur son supérieur :  
- Mac, Sinclair vient de m'appeler. Je dois vous conduire au poste pour témoigner. Sanders vient d'y déposer une plainte contre vous pour coups et blessures.

TBC...


	34. Chapter 34

_**Merci beaucoup les filles ! **_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 34.**

Stella arriva au labo l'esprit tourmenté. Elle avait laissé Don partir avec Mac et elle ne cessait de penser à cette histoire.  
Il y avait pléthore de témoins pour soutenir son compagnon mais il était clairement dans son tort. Il aurait dû garder son calme.  
Greg avait obtenu gain de cause, il avait gagné : il avait évincé Mac.  
La jeune femme serra les poings et entra dans son bureau agacée.  
- Stella Bonasera !

Elle se tourna vers Danny qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, furieux.  
Elle le regarda étonnée et répondit de façon ironique :  
- Danny Messer ?  
- Tu me dois 150 dollars !  
- Danny, retire cet index pointé vers moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Danny baissa aussitôt sa main mais n'en continua pas moins sa tirade hargneuse :  
- Ton petit protégé m'a bouffé mes baskets préférées !  
- Fluffy ?  
- Oui ! Ce chiot de malheur que tu nous as refilé ! Cadeau empoisonné oui !  
- Ecoute Danny, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Ça t'apprendra à ranger tes affaires !

Elle quitta son bureau sur ces paroles, laissant le jeune scientifique bouche bée.  
Elle marchait dans le couloir lorsqu'elle entendit Sheldon la héler.  
- Stella !  
- Quoi encore ?  
- On a une preuve ! Le cheveu trouvé sur l'avant-dernière scène de crime a révélé son ADN. Le propriétaire est fiché !  
- John ?  
- Non Teddy Barns !  
- Le propriétaire du magasin de Las Vegas ! L'homme aux chiots !  
- Exact ! Et Sid a trouvé deux spermes différents chez la dernière victime. Lindsay les analyse.  
- Mmh... C'était une prostituée, ça risque de ne pas nous donner grand chose... Ce Barns travaille avec John. On en a la preuve maintenant. John n'agit plus seul.  
- Cela expliquerait l'évolution des meurtres !  
- Ce serait une explication plausible oui... Demande à Adam de faxer le visage des deux hommes à tous les hôtels de Manhattan.  
- Tous !  
- Oui, aide-le. Au travail Sheldon !

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque le médecin la retint par le bras.  
- Au fait, Danny te cherche.  
- Il m'a trouvée, il m'a trouvée...  
- Et heu... j'ai appris pour Mac.  
- Oui, j'espère qu'il...  
- BONASERA ! DANS MON BUREAU !

La voix était tonitruante et reconnaissable entre mille. Stella maugréa et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sinclair, tout en rêvant de tranquillité.  
Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle.  
Elle marcha vers lui d'un pas assuré, la tête haute, ne voulant surtout pas montrer à son supérieur son appréhension.  
Elle prit le siège en face de lui et le fixa, le défiant presque.  
Il attaqua sans préambule, comme à son habitude.  
- Taylor a fichu une sacrée pagaille encore !  
- Il avait des circonstances atténuantes, chef.  
- Lesquelles ? J'aimerais avoir votre version des faits.  
- Greg Sanders nous a caché ses liens avec la dernière victime, il a fallu lui tirer les vers du nez ! Il a de plus insulté l'intégrité de l'équipe !  
- "De l'équipe" signifie probablement votre personne ?

Stella l'observa mais préféra ne pas relever.  
Sinclair continua, imperturbable :  
- Je craignais fortement un événement de ce genre ! Un couple ne peut travailler ensemble ! C'est contraire au règlement ! Taylor n'aurait pas agit comme ça avant !  
- Vous vous trompez chef ! Le lieutenant Taylor aurait réagi de la même façon si l'intégrité de Lindsay Messer avait été bafouée ! C'est une belle preuve de civisme mais peut-être ignorez-vous le sens de ce mot Chef !  
- Bonasera...  
- Si vous nous séparez, nous démissionnerons tous les deux !  
- Vous vous croyez irremplaçable ?

Stella se leva et sans un mot fit demi-tour. Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque Sinclair ajouta :  
- Si Sanders ne retire pas sa plainte, vous pourrez commencer à ranger vos bureaux tous les deux !

Elle ne se tourna pas et se contenta de claquer la porte en sortant.  
Elle s'adossa contre le mur et, fermant les yeux, essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration correcte et moins hachée.  
- Stella !

Elle ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Cette journée ne finirait-elle donc jamais !  
- Danny, je te jure, si tu me reparles de tes pompes bouffées, je fais un malheur !  
- Non. J'ai compris la leçon, je vais ranger mes affaires maman.  
- Ok, ok... je suis désolée.

Ils se sourirent et fraternisèrent de nouveau : la hache de guerre Fluffy était enterrée.  
- Bon, Danny, je t'écoute.  
- Don a laissé un message : Lindsay et toi devez aller le rejoindre pour faire une déposition en tant que témoin. Catherine est déjà sur place.  
- Ok...

La voix de Stella était si lasse que Danny eut pitié. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et tenta de lui insuffler du courage.  
- Je vais aller parler à Greg. Garde espoir, Mac va s'en sortir. Il s'en sort toujours ! Et si tu as envie de câlins, j'ai un gentil chiot...  
- Bien tenté Messer mais la réponse est non ! Rachète-toi des baskets et range-les !  
- Hé ! Je croyais qu'on avait fait la paix !

Elle partit en riant rejoindre Lindsay qui l'attendait dans les vestiaires.  
- Alors, tu as eu droit à un entretien privé avec le chef ?  
- Ouais... Nous travaillons peut-être sur notre dernière affaire Linds...

La jeune scientifique suivit son aînée en faisant la moue. Elle ne concevait pas son avenir professionnel dans ce labo sans ses deux amis.  
Elle se promit de faire bouger les choses en mettant Sheldon, Danny et Adam à contribution.  
Elle monta dans l'avalanche en souriant et attacha sa ceinture.

**Tbc...**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Youhouuuuu ça y est ! Je suis en vacances ! Pour deux mois !**_  
_**Je vais donc avoir le temps d'écrire encore et encore... C'est trop chouette ça ! **_

_**Allez zou une petite suite ! Et un gros merci pour vos comm !**_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 35.**

Lorsque Stella et Lindsay arrivèrent au poste de police, Elles furent accueillies par Don qui les attendait à son bureau.  
- Venez avec moi, c'est l'Inspecteur Sullivan qui va prendre votre déposition.  
- Où est Mac ?  
- Dans un autre bureau. Je t'y emmènerai plus tard. Stella, viens avec moi maintenant.

La scientifique suivit le jeune policier à contrecœur. Elle trouvait cette histoire si ridicule qu'elle avait envie de faire demi-tour et de claquer la porte. Mais il s'agissait de Mac... Et elle était la première responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait !  
C'était à cause d'elle s'il avait frappé Greg Sanders après tout ! Aussi ridicule qu'était cette histoire, elle devait s'y engager avec force et énergie !  
Elle entra dans un couloir et jeta machinalement un œil derrière les surfaces vitrées.  
A la troisième pièce, elle se figea, les sourcils froncés. Mac était assis dans un fauteuil, ses coudes posés sur la table, sa tête dans ses mains. Derrière lui, Catherine, les deux mains sur les épaules, le massait doucement pour le décontracter.  
Instinctivement, Stella serra les poings et s'apprêtait à foncer dans la pièce quand Don la retint.  
- Stella ! Mac est déjà coincé pour avoir frappé Greg, tu veux l'être aussi pour avoir cogné Catherine ?

Stella leva les yeux et remarqua le sourire moqueur de Flack.  
- Mouais... Vivement qu'on se débarrasse de ces deux sangsues expatriées !

Don pouffa et prit Stella par le bras. Il la conduisit auprès de Sullivan puis partit rejoindre Lindsay.  
A cause de toute la paperasse administrative à remplir, Stella ne put retrouver Mac qu'une heure plus tard.  
Il était toujours dans la même pièce.  
Elle entra et ignora ostensiblement Catherine, assise en bout de table.  
Elle s'approcha de Mac, posa sa main sur son épaule et embrassa sa joue.  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Furieux !  
- Bienvenue au club.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien. Catherine, vous nous laissez un peu ? Ce que j'ai à dire est confidentiel.

La voix de Stella était glaciale et l'experte lui obéit non sans lui jeter un regard étonné.  
Une fois la porte refermée, Mac soupira.  
- Pourquoi es-tu si furieuse ?  
- Sinclair m'est tombé dessus !  
- C'était prévisible. C'est tout ?  
- Oui.  
- Menteuse ! Je te connais Stell. Sinclair a dû t'énerver oui mais là... Tu ressembles à une tigresse prête à bondir sur sa proie !

Stella souffla d'agacement et s'éloigna, essayant tant bien que mal de s'ôter de la tête l'image de la proximité de Mac et Catherine.  
Elle changea sciemment de sujet :  
- On a la preuve de la présence de Teddy Barns, le vendeur de Las Vegas sur les scènes de crime.  
- Bien. Et pour John ?  
- Toujours rien. On ne sait même pas s'il est toujours en vie ! Sheldon et Adam envoient leurs photos à tous les hôtels de Manhattan.  
- Très bien ! Enfin une avancée ! C'était ça que tu voulais me dire en privé ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi avoir évincé Catherine alors ? Elle fait partie de l'affaire elle aussi. Sois un peu plus gentille avec elle s'il te plait, ce qu'elle traverse n'est pas facile ! La pauvre, c'est son équipier qui est en cause... Nous devons la protéger.

Stella serra de nouveau les poings et s'efforça de ne pas aller étrangler sur le champ son cher et tendre !  
Encore une fois, Don la sauva in extremis d'un geste impulsif en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Mac, vous pouvez y aller. Vous êtes toujours sur l'enquête mais bien sûr, ne vous approchez pas de Sanders tant que la plainte n'a pas été retirée !  
- Bien sûr.  
- Oh et Stella, Lindsay est repartie. Elle a pensé que tu préférerais rester avec Mac.  
- Génial. Et on rentre comment ?  
- Catherine a l'avalanche.

Les deux hommes observèrent Stella quitter la pièce d'un pas vif. Mac haussa les épaules, lança un regard désolé à Flack et suivit sa compagne.  
Dans la voiture, le silence primait. Mac avait pris le volant avec, à ses côtés, une Stella boudeuse.  
Derrière eux, se tenait Catherine mal à l'aise.  
Mac brisa le silence :  
- Catherine, je vous dépose à votre hôtel ?  
- Oui merci Mac.

L'expert prit la première à droite et se replongea dans le mutisme. Il réfléchissait à l'attitude de Stella : il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu la contrarier à ce point.  
Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec elle pour crever l'abcès.  
Il entendit la sonnerie de son portable et tendit l'oreille :  
- Bonasera.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

- Ok, super Sheldon ! Tiens-nous au courant.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers ses collègues, expliquant d'une voix neutre sa conversation :  
- Un hôtel à l'Est de Manhattan a répondu au fax. Le gérant pense avoir Barns comme client.  
- Le nom de l'hôtel ?  
- Le Stynx. 240 Regent Street. Sheldon nous rappel... Eh Mac ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?

Mac avait sorti le gyrophare et tentait un demi-tour en pleine avenue.  
Zigzaguant entre les voitures, faisant fi des coups de klaxons furieux, il se dirigea vers l'Est.  
- Mac ! Sheldon a dit qu'il nous tiendrait au courant !  
- Nous ne sommes pas loin. Et je veux en finir avec cette histoire !  
- Laquelle ? La nôtre ou celle des couples tués ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien.

La tension était à son comble entre les deux amants et à l'arrière du véhicule, Catherine en percevait toutes les rancœurs.  
Elle tenta, embarrassée, de se concentrer sur l'affaire.  
- C'est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle pour notre enquête ! Si la chance nous sourit, les deux tueurs dormiront en prison ce soir !  
- Oui, et si la chance nous sourit, vous pourrez sagement rentrer chez vous !

La réflexion de Stella la piqua à vif et l'experte de Las Vegas se redressa sur son siège.  
- Et je serai ravie de rentrer vu l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé jusqu'à maintenant !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en chien de faïence et Mac, à bout de nerf, se gara sur la bas côté et coupa brusquement le moteur.  
Il se tourna vers les deux femmes surprises et cria :  
- Bon, vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe là ?

**Tbc...**


	36. Chapter 36

_Et voilà la suite ! Chose promise chose due !_

Infiltration.

Chapitre 36.

Aucune des deux femmes ne répondit et Mac souffla d'agacement.  
Il éleva de nouveau la voix :  
- Je ne supporte pas une telle ambiance dans mon équipe ! La tension ne mènera à rien ! Nous devons rester soudés ! Vous n'oubliez tout de même pas que nous avons un tueur à arrêter et que nous sommes sa première cible, Stella et moi ? Revenons un peu à l'essentiel. Stella, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi agressive envers une personne ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Il la fixa mais elle fuit son regard. Il eut tout de même le temps de voir une larme perler au coin de son œil avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers la vitre.  
Cette simple vision le bouleversa et il en oublia très vite sa colère. Il se tourna vers Catherine, qui, se sentant à son tour accusée, se défendit aussitôt :  
- Je ne sais rien Mac. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas son agressivité. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible !  
- Catherine, vous pouvez nous laisser deux minutes, s'il vous plait ?  
- Quoi ? Vous voulez vraiment que je descende de voiture et que j'attende sur le trottoir ? Vous vous fichez de moi là ?

Un petit rire fusa dans l'habitacle avant même que Mac ne réponde. Il observa Stella, étonné de ce changement d'attitude.  
La scientifique avait toujours les yeux brillants mais un sourire adoucissait ses traits. Elle se tourna vers Catherine :  
- Excusez-nous... Nous sommes en train d'aller trop loin... Mac démarre la voiture, nous discuterons plus tard.

Elle fit un geste de la main puis se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage.  
Sans dire un mot de plus, Mac reprit la route. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que Stella n'avait pas décoléré en si peu de temps !  
Elle en donnait juste l'apparence pour apaiser la situation.  
Il l'avait rarement vue si bouleversée et il tenta de se remémorer les dernières heures pour mieux la comprendre...En vain. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu l'irriter à ce point.  
Il arriva au Stynx et se gara parmi les voitures de police déjà présentes.  
Ils sortirent de l'Avalanche et Mac se précipita dans le bâtiment.

Stella fut retenue par Catherine. Elle serra son bras et lui fit un sourire amical :  
- Stella, je suis heureuse que la tension se soit apaisée, je...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en croisant le regard vert émeraude glacial. Elle lâcha son bras et recula d'un pas.  
Stella se pencha alors vers elle et vida sa rancœur :  
- La prochaine fois que je vous vois masser Mac, je vous casse en deux !

Face à l'avertissement, Catherine blanchit. Stella se détendit alors et lui fit un clin d'œil :  
- Enfin... Façon de parler bien sûr ! Je ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche !

Elle s'éloigna en souriant, laissant Catherine en pleine confusion, ne sachant pas si sa collègue new-yorkaise plaisantait ou pas.  
Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis se ressaisit. Elle prit à son tour la direction de l'hôtel, se promettant de se tenir éloignée de ce couple étrange et malsain.

Elle entra dans le hall et choisit elle-même de faire équipe avec Sheldon. Elle enfila son gilet pare-balle et sortit son arme.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle : Greg brillait par son absence, encore une fois. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son altercation avec Mac le matin même.  
Elle suivit Sheldon et pointa son arme vers l'avant.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil devant eux : Mac et Stella ouvraient le chemin.  
_Le couple invincible..._Pensa-t-elle amère.  
Puis chassant d'un mouvement de tête toutes ses réflexions, elle se concentra.  
D'après le gérant, le suspect était dans sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais vu le second par contre, ce John...

Ils s'approchèrent de la chambre et s'écartèrent de chaque côté de l'entrée.  
Mac frappa et s'annonça. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il fit signe à deux policiers de défoncer la porte avec le bélier.  
Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la pièce, arme au poing.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, tous l'abaissèrent lentement, observant la scène devant eux : un homme gisait sur le lit, le ventre en sang.  
Un policier constata :  
- C'est bien Barns. Il est mort !

Mac rangea son arme et s'approcha de l'individu. Il le scruta quelques instants puis, mû d'une impulsion subite, posa ses deux doigts sur la carotide. Il sentit un léger pouls et se releva brusquement :  
- Il est toujours en vie ! Appelez une ambulance ! Vite !

Il se repencha ensuite sur le corps et tenta de le faire réagir en lui parlant. En vain. Barns gardait les yeux clos, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.  
L'ambulance arriva peu de temps après et emmena le tueur.  
Mac se passa une main dans les cheveux et observa la chambre :  
- Stella et Sheldon, vous passez cette chambre au peigne fin. Je file à l'hôpital ! Catherine, je vous y emmène ?  
- Heu non je... je vais retourner à mon hôtel. Mon coéquipier y est peut-être.  
- Bien, un officier vous y déposera.

Mac lança un coup d'œil à Stella avant de partir et décela un sourire victorieux sur son visage, sourire qui s'effaça très vite. Il fronça les sourcils. Toute colère semblait l'avoir désertée d'un coup ! Que s'était-il bien passé ? Il observa Catherine quitter les lieux puis revint sur Stella : elle inspectait le lit de la victime, concentrée.  
Ne cherchant plus à comprendre, il sortit de la chambre, laissant son équipe travailler.

Mac parti, Sheldon stoppa ses photos et s'approcha de Stella :  
- Lindsay nous a raconté tes déboires avec Sinclair ce matin.  
- Ouais.  
- On a décidé d'agir. On ne le laissera pas vous virer.  
- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Démissionner aussi ?  
- Mieux que ça !

Stella releva enfin la tête, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- On a fouillé son passé. Tu sais qui était sa femme ?  
- Une flic stagiaire ?  
- Non, ça, c'est ce qu'il a voulu faire croire à tous ! C'était sa coéquipière au CSI.  
- Quoi ? Vous en êtes sûrs ?  
- Ouais donc...  
- Il a enfreint lui-même le règlement il y a des années !  
- Exact ! Tu as de quoi le faire changer d'avis...

Stella fixa Sheldon et lui donna un énorme sourire. Elle le prit dans ses bras et déposa sur sa joue un baiser bruyant :  
- Merci Sheldon ! Merci à vous tous !

TBC...


	37. Chapter 37

_Voilà la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai participé à un concours de fanfic huddy et je devais rendre "ma copie" hier. Du coup, ça m'a bien occupé car j'ai fignolé (pas comme d'habitude lol)_

_Voici un chapitre bien smac pour me faire pardonner et... Ça sent bon la fin ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Infiltration.

Chapitre 37.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la scène de crime, Sheldon et Stella travaillaient d'arrache-pied aux indices récoltés. Ils avaient avalé un sandwich vite fait et s'étaient remis à la tâche.  
Stella jetait néanmoins de rapides coups d'œil vers l'ascenseur, épiant le retour de Mac. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois sa montre : il était presque 21 heures. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures, qu'ils avaient découvert le corps de Barns. Quatre heures, qu'il était parti à l'hôpital.  
En y réfléchissant, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle : Barns s'était sûrement réveillé. Stella espérait qu'il soit également en état de parler, qu'ils en terminent une bonne fois pour toute avec cette affaire qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle replaça ses yeux sur le microscope et se concentra. Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans le laboratoire et elle aimait cette ambiance calme, propice au travail.  
Un "ding" se fit entendre et les deux scientifiques relevèrent la tête au même moment.  
Ils virent Mac sortir de l'ascenseur et marcher vers son bureau. Le visage fermé, il ne leur jeta pas un seul regard.  
Sheldon soupira :  
- Pas de bonnes nouvelles en perspective...  
- Je te laisse continuer, je vais le voir.

Elle sourit à son collègue et alla à la rencontre de Mac.  
N'étant pas dans son bureau, elle alla jusqu'à la salle de repos. Il se servait un café noir.  
- Mac, tu ne vas pas dormir si tu bois un café à cette heure-ci.  
- Je ne dormirai pas de toute façon.

Il sortit sans approfondir sa réflexion, elle le suivit sans mot dire.  
Elle attendit qu'il soit dans son fauteuil pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
- Barns a parlé ?  
- Il est mort. J'ai attendu quatre heures pour rien ! Il n'a même pas ouvert les yeux ! Quelle journée de merde !

Stella fut étonnée de l'entendre parler ainsi. Cette vulgarité ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Elle le vit s'adosser à son fauteuil, tête vers l'arrière, et fermer les yeux.  
Elle contourna son bureau et se positionna derrière lui. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et lui baisa la tempe.  
- Demain sera un jour meilleur.

Il grommela peu convaincu. Elle posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules et se mit à le masser inconsciemment.  
Mac se détendit progressivement tandis qu'une vague réminiscence se frayait un chemin dans son esprit torturé.  
Il comprit enfin.  
Il retourna brusquement son fauteuil et fit face à la scientifique qui le regarda surprise, les mains encore en l'air.  
- Tu as vu Catherine me masser les épaules n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa lentement ses mains et évita de croiser son regard interrogatif.  
Il continua, sûr de lui :  
- Cette proximité t'a rendue furieuse, d'où ton caractère insupportable le restant de la journée. Et à priori, tu n'as pas tout aperçu. Tu serais restée quelques minutes de plus à nous observer, tu aurais clairement vu ma réaction de rejet ! Et au lieu de m'en parler de suite, tu as été odieuse avec Catherine et avec moi par la même occasion ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'on pourra continuer longtemps comme ça Stella ?

Elle recula les yeux brillants. Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés durement et elle savait très bien ce qu'ils voulaient dire.  
Elle redressa néanmoins fièrement la tête et sortit du bureau, se moquant bien de ses appels.  
Loin de Mac, elle laissa ses émotions déborder. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé aussi sèchement. Elle vit Sheldon travailler mais n'alla pas le rejoindre.  
Elle voulait rentrer, être seule pour ruminer ses erreurs.  
Elle entra dans les vestiaires et ouvrit la porte de son casier pour y prendre ses affaires.  
- Stella, attends, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle soupira. Ainsi, le coup de grâce n'avait pas encore eu lieu !  
Elle prit place sur le banc et attendit la sentence, les épaules arrondies, la tête baissée.  
- On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir là !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et son petit sourire ne fit que l'agacer davantage.  
Elle lui asséna sèchement :  
- C'est quand même toi qui veux mettre fin à notre relation !  
- Jamais de la vie !  
- Tu as dit dans ton bureau qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi !

Elle se sentit complètement perdue. Cette douche écossaise la déstabilisait totalement.  
Il prit place à ses côtés et s'expliqua d'une voix plus douce :  
- Je voulais dire qu'on ne peut pas continuer ainsi à ne pas avoir confiance en l'autre quand il est confronté à la tentation.  
- Quoi ? Catherine est une tentation pour toi ?  
- Non ! Stella, arrête de mal interpréter tous mes mots ! Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi ! A 100 % !  
- J'ai confiance en toi ! Je mettrai ma vie entre tes mains !  
- Au travail oui, mais pas en amour ! Tu as peur, je le sais ! Comme je sais que des hommes avant moi t'ont fait souffrir, t'ont trahie, ont joué de toi mais je ne suis pas l'un d'eux. Je ne suis pas comme ça.  
- Je sais.

Elle laissa les larmes s'écouler en silence et sentit Mac lui prendre la main.  
- Tu dois laisser tes appréhensions derrière toi. N'aie pas peur. C'est moi, Mac. Aie confiance en moi.  
- Oui.  
- Jamais je ne pourrai faire de mal à ma future femme de toute façon !

Elle leva la tête abasourdie et le regarda bouche bée, ses derniers mots raisonnant en elle. Il caressa lentement sa joue et se délecta de l'effet de sa surprise.  
Le téléphone de Mac retentit, brisant instantanément cet instant magique.  
Il se leva et répondit.  
- Taylor. Oui Langston, je vous écoute.

Elle n'arrivait pas à redescendre de son nuage... _ma future femme..._  
Elle observa Mac faire les cent pas devant elle, sans réellement le voir.  
Mais lorsqu'il éleva la voix de colère, elle revint à la réalité et se fit plus attentive.  
Elle remarqua enfin son visage sévère et furieux. Il referma son portable et se tourna vers elle :  
- On sait qui a libéré John à Las Vegas ! Un jeune policier stagiaire, ne supportant plus sa mauvaise conscience, a tout révélé.  
- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, pourquoi es-tu si furieux ?  
- Il a été payé pour le faire libérer ! Il était acculé de dettes donc il a accepté ! Il a tout avoué, Stell, même le nom de l'organisateur de cette évasion !  
- Greg...

Elle avait soufflé ce prénom, de façon presque inaudible mais Mac acquiesça.  
- Téléphone à Flack, demande du renfort. Qu'ils nous rejoignent à son hôtel, on y va. Vite !

Tbc...


	38. Chapter 38

_**Désolée pour ce retard... J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre à écrire après l'annonce choc de Melina !**_  
_**Enfin, voilà une suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 38.**

Mac et Stella arrivèrent à l'hôtel suivis par Lindsay et Sheldon dans une seconde voiture.  
Flack et ses hommes les rejoignirent quasi simultanément.  
Ils enfilèrent leurs gilets pare-balles puis entrèrent dans le hall. Mac se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda le numéro des chambres de leurs collègues.  
- Ces deux personnes y sont-elles actuellement ?  
- Oui monsieur.  
- Ne les prévenez surtout pas de notre arrivée !  
- Bien monsieur.

Mac se tourna vers son équipe et ordonna :  
- On commence par la chambre de Sanders. Soyez vigilant ! Je ne veux pas que le lieutenant Willow devienne son otage !

Tous acquiescèrent et évoluèrent à pas feutrés vers la chambre, chassant les touristes rencontrés en chemin.  
Enfin, ils se présentèrent tous de chaque côté de la porte. Après un bref échange de regard avec Mac, Flack cogna à la porte en criant NYPD.  
N'obtenant aucune réponse, ils défoncèrent la porte et se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Elle était vide.  
Mac s'écria :  
- On va dans la chambre de Catherine !

Ils firent demi-tour et selon le même procédé, cognèrent à la porte.  
Comme pour la première chambre, ils furent obligés de défoncer la porte.  
Ils entrèrent d'un seul bloc et se figèrent tous effarés.  
Au centre de la pièce, gisaient Greg et Catherine, éviscérés.  
Mac s'approcha de l'homme, tâta son pouls et fit un signe négatif aux autres.  
Il alla ensuite voir la jeune femme et vit de suite ses yeux, emplis d'effroi et d'horreur.  
Il hurla :  
- Une ambulance ! Vite ! Tenez bon Catherine ! Tenez bon ! Nous sommes là !

Stella s'approcha de sa collègue et s'accroupit à ses côtés, les larmes dans les yeux.  
Elle prit sa main et la serra.  
- Vous allez vous en sortir Catherine.  
- NYPD !

Les scientifiques regardèrent Flack qui venait de hurler à la fenêtre.  
Il s'y engagea tout en criant :  
- Mac, il est dans l'escalier de secours !

Mac s'engagea derrière Falck et disparut.  
Stella reporta son attention sur Catherine. Elle vit ses yeux se voiler et la supplia en pleurant.  
- Catherine, restez avec moi ! Catherine !

Mais la vie s'échappa de son regard et son pouls cessa de battre.  
Stella continua néanmoins à lui serrer la main.  
- Oh Catherine, je suis désolée... je vous demande pardon...

Elle fut poussée sans ménagement par les ambulanciers qui ne purent que constater le décès.  
Stella observa la scène, fixa les deux lieutenants de las Vegas, l'air hagard.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Elle s'excusa auprès de Lindsay avant de s'enfuir de la chambre en courant.  
Elle ne se sentait plus le courage de rester plus longtemps.  
Lindsay voulut s'élancer à sa poursuite mais Sheldon la retint :  
- Laisse-la. Elle a besoin d'être seule. Du travail nous attend ici.

Lindsay hocha doucement la tête et alla chercher sa mallette.  
Dans un silence pesant, ils se mirent à travailler.  
Mac revint trois quart d'heure plus tard. Les corps avaient été emportés, seules les flaques de sang témoignaient du carnage.  
Sheldon s'approcha de Mac et dit calmement :  
- Mac, Catherine n'a pas survécu.  
- Merde ! C'est pas vrai !  
- Vous l'avez eu ?  
- Oui, Don lui a tiré deux fois dans les jambes. Il est à l'hôpital avec lui. Nous interrogerons cet enfoiré demain.  
- C'est John ?  
- Oui.

Mac sembla soudain prendre conscience que seul deux personnes l'écoutaient.  
- Où est Stella ?  
- Partie peu de temps après vous. Juste après que... Catherine décède.  
- Où ?

Les deux scientifiques haussèrent les épaules et Mac sortit son portable. Il composa le numéro de Stella et écouta longuement les sonneries d'appel. Elle ne répondit pas.  
Il fit demi-tour, laissant à son tour sans rien dire ses deux employés. Il fonça à l'appartement de sa compagne.  
Il se servit de sa clef pour ouvrir. Il entra et parcourut les pièces de l'appartement mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas rentrée.  
Il tenta de nouveau de la joindre, en vain. Il se laissa alors choir dans le canapé et attendit, fou d'inquiétude.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle roulait, droit devant elle, sans s'arrêter.  
Elle entendit son portable sonner mais ne répondit pas.  
Elle roulait tout simplement.  
Au bout d'un moment pourtant, ses yeux picotèrent de fatigue et elle dut se garer sur le bas-côté. Elle posa son front contre son volant.  
Catherine... Greg...  
Elle revit mentalement les derniers jours. Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous les deux mort.  
Greg... Catherine...  
Le visage de la jeune femme la hantait. Elle revoyait son sourire, ses tentatives d'amitié. Et en retour, elle avait passé deux jours à la traiter comme une moins que rien. Elle était morte...  
Une mort lente et horrible... Elle avait été consciente jusque bout...  
Pourquoi Greg avait-il libéré John ?  
Pourquoi ?  
_Pour venir enquêter à New York et être avec toi_, lui souffla son inconscient.

Responsabilité, culpabilité.  
Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.  
Greg... Catherine... Leurs ventres ouverts...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit noire.  
Elle soupira, perdue, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait.  
Elle observa son portable : dix appels en absence.  
Mac...  
Elle démarra et fit demi-tour. Elle roula deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver enfin chez elle.  
Elle monta jusqu'à son appartement d'un pas lourd, se sentant exténuée et complètement vidée.

Elle chercha ses clefs dans son sac et entra.  
A l'entrée du salon, elle se figea à la vue de tous ses collègues.  
Tous arboraient un visage inquiet. Elle remarqua aussi les yeux rougis de Lindsay.  
Etonnée de leur présence, elle les regarda sans parler.  
Mac se leva et Stella perçut sa colère avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :  
- Bon dieu Stella, où étais-tu passée ?

_**Tbc...**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bonjour ! Me voici revenue de vacances ! Enfin ça fait quelques jours maintenant mais le retour à la réalité a été plus dur que je pensais... lol**_  
_**Mais voilà, mon cerveau s'est remis à penser donc à écrire...**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 39.**

- Bon dieu Stella, où étais-tu passée ?

Stella ignora la colère de Mac, trop abasourdie de voir tout ce monde dans son appartement.  
Elle leur demanda d'une voix peu amène :  
- Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous chez moi ?

Lindsay se leva du canapé, surprise du ton employé par son amie.  
- Stella, nous étions inquiets figure-toi ! Tu as disparu pendant des heures, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ! John a été arrêté certes mais on ne sait même pas s'il a un autre complice ! On te cherchait Stella ! Alors oui, nous avons envahi ton sanctuaire mais tu sembles oublier que nous sommes une famille. Nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Tu es la première à le dire d'habitude non ?

Lindsay ne s'arrêtait plus et déversait toute sa colère sur l'irresponsabilité de Stella. Celle-ci se décomposa au fur et à mesure de la critique et lorsque ses yeux s'embuèrent, Danny empêcha sa femme d'aller plus loin.  
Le silence s'installa, tous dévisageaient la scientifique qui laissait couler ses larmes.  
Elle murmura déboussolée :  
- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter... je... J'ai roulé... je voulais oublier le visage de Catherine mais je n'ai pas pu.

Elle se laissa aller contre le mur et s'accroupit, le regard dans le vague. Mac l'observa longuement puis d'un mouvement de tête, demanda aux autres de les laisser seuls. Ils partirent en silence, fixant Stella au passage mais, le visage ravagé par les larmes qui coulaient enfin, elle maintint son regard au sol, refusant sciemment de croiser leurs visages.  
La porte claqua et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Mac s'assit aux côtés de Stella, contre le mur et attendit un instant avant de parler :  
- Stell, dis moi ce que tu as en tête.  
- Toi et moi, c'est fini.

Elle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Mac complètement anéanti.  
Il mit un long moment pour assimiler ses dernières paroles mais il ne put les accepter.  
Il voulait davantage d'explication, il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle le quittait alors qu'elle l'aimait. Ou bien elle lui avait menti tout ce temps et elle ne l'aimait pas...  
Il se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.  
Stella était assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle ne pleurait plus mais son visage témoignait de toute la peine qui l'habitait.

Mac referma la porte mais ne s'approcha pas, voulant laisser un maximum d'espace entre elle et lui pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
Il dut se racler la gorge avant de parler tant l'angoisse l'étreignait.  
- Pourquoi tu veux me quitter ?

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
- Bien sûr que si je t'aime Mac mais je ne peux pas.

Il se sentit dès lors complètement perdu. Elle l'aimait mais elle le quittait...  
Il fit quelques pas vers elle et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle se raidit.  
- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?  
- L'amour me rend mauvaise.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est vraiment n'importe qu...  
- Si nous n'avions pas été ensemble Mac, jamais je n'aurais été aussi odieuse avec Catherine. Je l'ai menacée de la casser en deux si elle s'approchait de toi ! Est-ce qu'agir ainsi me ressemble ? Non. J'ai souhaité ne plus jamais la revoir et elle est morte ! Morte Mac ! Et quels ont été ses derniers instants de vie ? Des menaces, des insultes, des regards de haine... Je ne me reconnais plus Mac ! Je viens d'envoyer promener mes collègues parce qu'ils avaient envahi mon appartement ! Ce n'est pas moi. J'ai honte de ce que je suis devenue.  
- Non, ce n'est pas toi effectivement. Moi aussi j'ai été surpris de ton comportement avec Catherine mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est morte ! Stella, on est bien ensemble. A nous de faire des efforts pour ne pas gâcher la vie des autres par notre jalousie. Je t'aime Stella.  
- Va-t-en Mac. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Il vit son visage se durcir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas insister. Il sortit de la chambre et partit de l'appartement sans se retourner.  
Le trajet jusque son propre appartement se fit en quelques minutes. Il roula vite, la colère remplaçant progressivement sa peine.

Il arriva au laboratoire le lendemain matin de fort mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pu dormir, ressassant sans cesse les paroles de Stella. Il n'avait pas décoléré, bien au contraire et avait résisté à l'envie de retourner la voir.  
Il désirait maintenant lui faire mal, comme elle lui avait fait mal.  
Il se servit un café et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il vit ses employer arriver les uns après les autres sauf un... Ou plutôt une.  
Il soupira et se replongea dans ses dossiers, attendant la confrontation avec John.  
Enfin, Flack l'appela pour le prévenir : l'interrogatoire allait commencer dans une heure.

Mac se leva rapidement. Il passa devant le bureau de Stella et le voir vide lui pinça le cœur malgré lui.  
Il fila vers l'hôpital. La confrontation aurait lieu dans la chambre du coupable, qui était parfaitement conscient.  
Mac s'avança dans le couloir et il la vit, discutant avec Don. Il ralentit automatiquement son pas et l'observa, le cœur battant à se rompre.  
Elle était très pâle et avait les traits tirés. Des cernes sombres habillaient ses yeux dont l'éclat s'était terni.  
Il croisa son regard et elle lui tourna le dos.

Flack se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers lui.  
- Mac, comme je viens de l'apprendre à Stella, vous ne pourrez pas assister à l'entretien. Vous êtes trop impliqués en tant que victimes potentielles. Vous allez devoir rester en dehors de la chambre.  
- Ok. Ça ne m'étonne pas.  
- Je vais enregistrer tout l'interrogatoire et vous l'écouterez après.

Le policier entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte.  
Mac s'approcha de la pièce et se plaça aux côtés de Stella, de l'autre côté de la vitre.  
Il risqua un œil vers elle : lèvres pincées, elle fixait John sans sourciller.

**Tbc...**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Désolée désolée pour ce retard mais je suis très très occupée en ce moment ! :)**_  
_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Infiltration.**

**Chapitre 40.**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que John parlait à Don. Il avait l'air de tout dévoiler, sans remords, bien au contraire ! Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil insolents et vindicatifs aux deux lieutenants qui l'observaient par la vitre.  
La carapace de Stella s'effritait au fur et à mesure de l'interrogatoire. Mac la sentait plus frémissante, plus tremblante et il changea sciemment son poids d'appui, pour coller son épaule au sien, lui prodiguant ainsi un peu de sa chaleur corporelle.  
Elle ne s'écarta pas, elle ne le repoussa pas.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, leurs deux flancs collés l'un à l'autre, essayant chacun de lire sur les lèvres de l'assassin.

Mac sentit soudain une main s'aventurer dans la sienne : elle était glacée, elle tremblait.  
Il resserra ses doigts, l'englobant dans un doux et chaud cocon.  
Son cœur battait la chamade mais il n'osait se retourner vers elle, se contenant en silence de savourer ce contact si intime.  
Il était incapable de lui faire du mal.  
Il l'aimait. Il voulait la protéger.  
Il la voulait elle et personne d'autre.

Il sentit sa main se tiédir à son contact et il osa enfin la regarder.  
Elle était pâle et de fines gouttelettes de sueur parsemaient son front.  
Inquiet, oubliant toute précaution, Mac lâcha sa main et entoura ses épaules de son bras.  
- Stella, ça ne va pas ?  
- Non, je...

Ses jambes ne la soutinrent plus et le couloir se mit à tourner telle une centrifugeuse, lui donnant la nausée.  
Elle perdit tout repère spatio-temporel tandis qu'un voile noir se formait devant ses yeux tels un rideau d'obscurité.  
Elle entendit vaguement Mac appeler une infirmière et se laissa glisser dans les bras masculins accueillants.

Un linge humide se posa sur son front tandis qu'une voix douce et féminine l'appelait par son prénom.  
Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit une femme rousse, assez rondelette, en blouse blanche qui la scrutait de ses yeux bienveillants.  
- Où est Mac ?  
- Votre mari attend dans le couloir. Je vais aller lui dire que vous êtes réveillée.

Stella n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, restant bloquée aux mots "votre mari".  
Pourquoi cette femme pensait-elle qu'elle était mariée à Mac ? Que lui avait dit ce dernier ? Voulait-il encore d'elle malgré son infâme comportement ?  
- Je veux le voir.  
- Oui, mais avant, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Je suis le docteur Cordell.  
- Stella. Stella Bonasera.  
- Stella, avez-vous déjà eu ce type de malaises auparavant ?  
- Non... C'est la première fois.  
- Vous sentez-vous fatiguée en ce moment ?  
- Oui.  
- Facilement irritable ? Des changements d'humeurs fréquents ?

Stella repensa à son attitude irrationnelle avec Catherine, puis avec ses collègues, et avec Mac... Avec Mac surtout...  
Elle hocha la tête, complètement déboussolée.  
- Avez-vous des maux de tête ?  
- Non.  
- Des nausées ?  
- Non.  
- De quand datent vos dernières règles ?

Stella releva les yeux surprise. Elle réfléchit un moment puis pâlit brusquement.  
- Oh mon dieu !  
- Combien de retard ?  
- Trois... trois semaines !  
- Bien, je vais vous faire une prise de sang.

Stella observa le docteur effectuer son prélèvement dans un état second.  
Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'elle soit enceinte ?  
Ses changements d'humeurs auraient donc comme origine un bouleversement hormonal ?  
Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle n'entendit pas le médecin sortir et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler face au regard inquiet de Mac.  
- Stell, que t'a dit le médecin ?  
- Je... Je... Il faut attendre le résultat de l'analyse de sang. Une... baisse de sucre peut-être.

Il acquiesça lentement et la fixa longuement.  
Gênée, elle changea de sujet de conversation.  
- Et John ?  
- L'interrogatoire est terminé. Il a avoué, pas de complice caché, cette histoire est définitivement terminée.  
- Et dans les détails ?  
- On verra les détails plus tard. Tu peux te lever ?  
- Je crois oui.

Il la soutint quelques instants mais son malaise n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.  
Son visage avait repris une coloration rosée et elle se sentait de nouveau d'attaque.  
Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la chambre quand Stella arrêta Mac par le bras.  
- Mac, pourquoi le docteur Cordell a dit que mon mari m'attendait dans le couloir ?  
- Heu... je ne sais pas...

Son visage s'empourpra et Mac baissa la tête embarrassé, incapable de soutenir son regard.  
Il sentit soudain la main féminine se poser sur sa joue, comme avant.  
Ce simple geste le bouleversa.  
Une quantité d'émotions diverses se propagea dans son corps et il leva enfin les yeux. Il rencontra un regard vert inquiet, indécis quant à la marche à suivre.  
Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas la quitter.  
D'une voix rauque, il murmura :  
- Je t'aime Stella, ne me quitte pas...

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent mais elle ne répondit pas.  
Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un tendre baiser.  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaitre le docteur Cordell, souriante et le couple se sépara aussitôt pour lui faire face.  
Elle tendit un flacon de comprimés à Stella.  
- Des vitamines à prendre en attendant les résultats.  
- Je les aurai quand ?  
- Ce soir.  
- Oh... Si tôt que ça !

Stella pâlit à cette annonce tandis qu'une douce peur s'infiltrait en elle.  
Comment allait réagir Mac ?  
Et elle ? Que voulait-elle vraiment ?  
Se sentait-elle prête à être maman ?

Elle entendit Mac remercier le docteur. Elle fit elle-même un signe de tête, trop confuse et incapable pour le moment d'émettre le moindre son.  
Elle suivit Mac dans le couloir et ils partirent de l'hôpital en direction du labo.  
Stella avait le sentiment que la journée allait être longue...vraiment très longue...

**Tbc...**


End file.
